Just in Time
by Gloryofluv
Summary: Can time heal all wounds? Can you change the course of events in time? If anyone could it would be her, wouldn't it? At least that's what she would tell herself as a maddening idea sprung loose after an accidental break in time. Hiding from their past to create a better future was the plan, but what if they won't let her get away with it? Time is but another false pretense.
1. Author Notes

For my loyal Potterheads. A few notes.

I am just letting you know I am working through this story and correcting and adding a bit. I am fixing grammar and updating a few vocal cues. I will be working on adding new chapters once I have edited and quite possibly added more content. Just a heads up!


	2. Chapter 1

"I mark the hours, every one.

Nor have I yet outrun the sun.

My use and value unto you,

Are gauged by what you have to do."

Remus was fingering through a few books in a beaten down shop in London as he searched half-heartedly for something interesting. It was a typical muggle bookstore, and he was in desperate need of engaging literature. The werewolf was in a mindset of self-loathing as he remembered being quite snappish with his flatmate this morning. It only made him feel worse as he tried to forget the split second of hurt in his grey eyes as he offered a used book and tea as a peace treaty.

The werewolf was acutely aware that he had been quite moody lately. There was little to be done about that, but he put forth his best effort to keep his friends in the dark. Placing the book on the case in front of him, he moved to grab another. His fingers thumbed through it with mild interest as he decided on whether reading about another monster would make him feel less like one. At least he was until a smell, so tantalizing entered his nose that he whiffed the air in dense measure before realizing he no longer was paying much attention to the pages in front of him.

"Do you have a book section on natural remedies and flora?" A feminine voice cascaded over the cases and made the werewolf cock his head in bewilderment.

"No, mam, just flowers, and greens. We are a quaint store," The clerk muttered, and Remus heard the woman sighed and shift.

"Oh, alright. I suppose I will take a look around before moving on," The stranger's tone was polite, and the werewolf listened for her footsteps as she sauntered into the shop.

He felt planted on the floor as he heard her heels sounding on the boards. Who was she and why was molten earth beating through his veins? A siren? A distilled living nightmare that made him feel all the more monstrous as her scent intrusively poured over him? "Maybe Diagon Alley will have something," The woman whispered to herself as she rounded the case.

Remus was able to get a good look at the self-identified witch as she came into view. She was younger than he first thought, and her hair was in curly tendrils down the side of her face. The stranger wore a pleated grey coat and jeans which seemed to announce her unusual nature. He couldn't be sure if she knew he was there until her eyes grew and her lips parted in shock. "Oh, you!" Was all that left her mouth and the witch moved to withdraw.

"Wait!" he exclaimed after the stunned young woman, but she took a different approach and all but ran from him and out of the store.

The book he held quickly abandoned on the counter as he followed her in haste; why? He wasn't sure, but he could tell she had recognition in her eyes when she saw him. He had never seen her before in his life, but the gaze of shock and knowing she gave him... that was enough.

Bookshop girl was doing her very best to lose her pursuer in the crowd, but she stuck out like a sore thumb. Her long ringlet hair was a hallmark of unusual as well as her muted clothing. Remus was sure he was going to catch up to her, and then as if she disapparated in the crowd, she was gone. The scent was lost to the amalgam of muggles passing him, and Remus growled to himself as he glanced around in desperation. Who was she?

"Moony! There you are. Let's head out of here before the afternoon grows stale," Sirius shouted from across the street, and Remus rubbed his face.

The werewolf wanted to keep searching for the strange witch but crossed to meet his mate. "Pads, did you see a strange woman pass this way?" he asked as they closed the gap of distance.

Sirius sneered and folded his arms, "No, but was she swotty?"

Remus glared at him and tilted his head in confusion, "What does that have anything to do with my question?"

The animagus grinned and pointed at him. "Only you would be looking for a swotty woman. Was she in a bookstore?"

He waved the dark-haired wizard off with a roll of his eyes. "Forget it. She's gone now."

Sirius clapped a hand on his shoulder and spoke. "Well, let's go get us a drink and meet up with Prongs."

The pair made their way to the Muggle entrance of The Leaky Cauldron which was shifty and odd in the attire of the street. When they got into the pub, James was already seated at the bar counter with the drinks waiting for them. They greeted each other and casually commented on events before catching up.

Three of the four marauders were sipping on mugs as Prongs spoke about the little honeymoon and their flat. They flew the muggle way for the effect and enjoyed a zero-magic vacation from their lives. The lucky bastard had just married the love of his life, what more could he have to complain about?

The conversation turned to the other two marauders and what they have been engaged with in their lives. Sirius was keeping himself busy with odd jobs, and Remus was reading and writing mostly. They talked about the latest events, and Sirius started with a bright grin about today.

"He was chasing some bird, today," Sirius encouraged with a chuckle.

"I was not," Remus lied and folded his arms across his chest.

"So, what is this about chasing tail in London, Moony? Not often we get to see the hunter work," James continued, and his friend groaned.

"I was not chasing her for any other reason than to ask her about why she seemed to know me. She spoke of Diagon Alley under her breath, so I can only assume she's a witch." Remus eluded and rubbed his face.

Sirius grinned and leaned over to James. "He looked all sorts of flustered when I found him. She must've been extremely bookish."

Remus waved him off and shook his head. "I am telling you, Padfoot, she knew me. I didn't know her at all. She didn't go to Hogwarts with us, and she didn't look older either."

James shrugged his shoulders and knocked back his glass. "Well, Moony, she could easily be taking care of herself. You never know... maybe she's one of Pad's one-nighters who caught a glimpse of you in the morning."

The werewolf gazed out the window and shook his head. "No, I can honestly tell you I've never seen nor smelt her before."

James and Sirius gave each other expressions of mild surprise at the werewolf's certainty. The stranger was a witch they had never met but could have known of them. It could have manipulative dark forces involved, and neither of them was willing to delve into that. With a small nod, Sirius let James know he would speak to Dumbledore about it after the Order meeting.

As if cued by the brooding werewolf, the recognizable scent of hers came drifting into his range. "Miss Fawley, Mr. Black told me he's waiting for you. A package was left for you while you were engaged in other matters," Tom spoke softly, and Sirius's head shot up and glanced over at the stranger.

Snatching the package off the counter, she gave him a nod. "Thank you, Tom. I appreciate your patience," The witch murmured, and the innkeeper gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Don't get into too much trouble, Miss," he reminded her, and she gave him a small nod.

"Thank you, now I must be going," she pressed a few galleons down and hurried by the marauders.

"Regulus?" Sirius asked, and she stopped at the door.

When she glanced back, she gave him a chagrined expression and sighed, "Yes," before leaving the pub.

Remus did not stop and talk with his friends as he followed her swiftly out the door. She was making her escape, but he wasn't going to let her disappear again. The werewolf was sniffing her out and pursued her through a side alley. He was not expecting to be shoved against the wall and a wand in his face. "Stop following me, Remus. It's not something that is conducive for either of us." She growled, and her glare was white hot.

He held up his hands in submission, and her eyes softened, "Do we know each other?" he questioned, and he saw the turmoil on her face.

"No, we don't," he could smell it before she could recover; she was lying.

"Really, because you seem quite familiar?"

The witch's lips thinned, and she gave him a gesture of disagreement. "You are and always will be a terrible liar, Remus. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Her voice was terse as she exhaled.

She turned to leave, and the werewolf hemmed. "Witch, what's your name?"

"You know I won't give you my name, Moony..." She trailed off and turned to give him a small smirk, "But you can call me Diana. Be safe this full moon; things bump in the night... I know you, and your friends do as well," She concluded and departed from the stunned werewolf.

Sirius and James finally caught up and found him standing in the nook he remained in. "Moony! Where is she?" Sirius exclaimed and touched the werewolf's shoulder.

"She took off toward Knockturn, but she knows us..." he still was trying to wrap his head around it.

"What do you mean?" James asked with a deep-set frown.

Remus faced them and shook his head. "She told me to be safe this full moon before she left. I mean, she told us to be. She hinted to all of us." The marauders paled as the werewolf rubbed his face. "I cannot be sure of it, but I think she knows more about us than she let on."

Sirius gestured for Remus to follow and they walked, huddled together, back to the Leaky Cauldron. "Let's not speak about this openly and talk to Dumbledore later. He may know of a counter operation against us."

James gave an agreeing motion. "If anyone would know, he most certainly would. We should go meet up with Lil, she should know about this 'Fawley' girl."

"There hasn't been a Fawley in decades... she is a liar," Sirius grumbled and ran a hand through his hair.

James shot him a stern look. "We will go over that where there aren't ears." They made their way inside and took the floo to Godric's Hollow.


	3. Chapter 2

Lily sat at the table of her new home and frowned at the marauders as they recounted the events of today. James finished with a shrug and pointed at Remus, "He spoke to her, and she hinted she knew he was a werewolf."

"That's odd, but not completely absurd. Did she give you anything else to give way that she knew you?" Lily asked after sipping her tea.

He leaned forward and huffed. "She called me Moony. It was said as if she'd been calling me that for years. Some unidentified closeness is the only way I can begin to describe it."

"I don't like it!" Sirius hissed, and Remus raised an eyebrow. "She is associated with my brother. We all know what company he keeps."

Lily was scowling and paying attention to the frazzled werewolf. "Remus, do you think she's a Death Eater?"

He shook his head slowly. "She was avoiding me. I have a feeling if she were part of their agenda she would've been looking for conflict."

James gave a disagreeable expression to the room and shook his head, "No, she could be just trying to trick you. Sirius is right; if she really is working with your brother, then she's bad news."

The animagus gave Remus a reaffirming nod. "Yes, and who knows who else she knows and is working with."

"What time is the meeting tonight?" Lily asked and kept her eyes on Remus who seemed agitated.

James glanced at the clock on the wall. "In an hour, I am going to go wash up."

"Poppin' out for a smoke," Sirius announced as he and James stood up.

The Potter kissed his wife, and they disappeared together out of the kitchen. Remus could hear them mumbling about how they did not like this. He ran a hand through his disheveled mane and grimaced at the predicament. Lily observed him a moment and folded her arms across her chest. "What really happened, Remus? You look awfully shaken."

He gazed at her and heaved a sigh. "She walked into the bookshop in London, and I didn't see her. I smelt her, and it made me..." he paused and thinned his lips. "I don't know."

"Is she a werewolf?" Lily questioned further, and he shook his head.

"Not a werewolf as far as I could tell... but there is something. A definitive marking of sorts and I could not get a grasp on it."

"Maybe she is associated with the dark arts then," Lily murmured and rubbed her face.

Remus exhaled heavily and shrugged his shoulders. "Quite possibly. I hope we'll find out more tonight."

Lily still wasn't convinced that Remus spoke everything he was thinking. If there was anything she was great at it was guessing her husband's ploys and knowing the workings of his friends. She and Remus were close in a sense that two intelligent readers were. They shared a love for academia and all sorts of literature. The redhead leaned closer to the table and scrunched her face at him. "Remus, you can tell me. You know it won't leave us."

The werewolf tried to cover up his blush and shook his head. "It's nothing, Lil. She is just some pureblood."

"Remus John Lupin, you are not a liar by nature." His eyes searched hers in mild surprise.

"She said that too..." He murmured and Lily bit down on a smile.

"Well?" Lily questioned.

He groaned and scrubbed his face. "The things she said to me today. She told me it was not conducive for either of us with me following her. She looked troubled and agonized over me asking if we knew each other. Lily, she looked like a woman who missed me; the perfect stranger."

Her lips parted in shock and awe. "Did you smell it on her?" Her voice was shaky.

He nodded slowly and sipped his teacup. "Even when she was pointing her wand at me. It was to make a point, not to harm me. To be honest, I saw it in her eyes. There's nothing she wanted to do less than oppose me. Even if I kept following, she wouldn't act against me."

"Her name was Diana?"

Remus gave her an agreeing motion. "Yes, she said I could call her that because she wouldn't give me her name."

Lily scoffed, "So she didn't give you _her_ name, she gave you a name to call her. A name that happens to be a reference to a moon goddess? She is giving you more answers in her lack of them."

He looked as if he became electrocuted. "The goddess of animals and the hunt! Lily, she was admitting that she knew about us all!" He stood up and started to pace the kitchen, "Orion and his dogs... Acteon as the stag... Lily, she even gave me a smirk as she told me as to hint I needed to figure it out. You are absolutely bloody brilliant!"

The redhead smiled smugly and nodded. "I think we need to find out how she knows you, Remus. She obviously knows you well enough to know how not to give you an answer."

"I have so many questions..." Remus grumbled and ran his hand over his jawline.

"Come out and get a lick of air, Moony," Sirius called from the front door.

Lily gave him a soft apologetic smile. "Don't worry if she were trouble she would have been stirring it for you already."

Remus chewed his lip a bit before giving her a nod. "I'm going to join Sirius. Let us know when James is ready."

The werewolf strolled from the kitchen and stepped out the front door to join his mate on the porch. They stood in silence a moment as Sirius handed him a cigarette and Remus lit it at his lips. He could feel Sirius trying to find answers on the air as they stood in their truths. "Do you think she is someone important?" The animagus finally asked.

Remus glanced over at him with an arched eyebrow, "Do you?"

His hair shook with his nod. "I do, Moony, but I am puzzled by her involvement with my brother. I got a good look at the bird today; she doesn't look to be hardened or dark. She seemed..." Sirius trailed off and gazed at his friend for help.

"Gryffindor," Remus murmured, and Sirius furrowed his brow.

"Gryffindor how?" Sirius snorted as Remus took a massive inhale of his cigarette.

"She was wearing the colors on her socks..." He said through the smoke.

Sirius snorted, "Sure, that makes her very Gryffindor." Remus could sense that Sirius was uncomfortable and it was evident in his tone. "She was shag worthy. I wonder if my brother doesn't mind swotty witches either."

Remus rolled his eyes and took another deep drag before answering. "Either way, she wouldn't shag you."

The animagus chuckled and smirked. "Of course she would! I am Sirius Black after all!"

He tucked Sirius under his arm before speaking. "Maybe, but I found her first."

"Where is Peter when I need an ego boost," Sirius grumbled, and Remus laughed.

The front door creaked, and Lily's voice entered the air. "Alright, let's go, marauders. We want to get there early."

Sirius and Remus tossed their cigarettes before nodding at each other. "Time to go fight injustice, mate." The dark-haired wizard grunted.

"Let's hope so."

* * *

Another crumpled paper rolled across the room, and a grunt of frustration followed. A new parchment slid in front of her, causing the woman to sigh. The quill in her hand wrote furiously, and her agitation was evident by the contorted downward curl of her lips. His hair was causing him distress as he coached the young woman in front of him. It was wrapping around his damp brow as she wrote.

"Would you please stop being so bothersome," Hermione groaned, and the young wizard rolled his eyes.

"You have roughly ten minutes until my mother comes knocking to get you for tea. The least you could do is make the letter sound believable!" The young Black ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe we are lying- again." He hissed sharply.

"Regulus, you have trust in me this far..." When she paused to glance up at him, his grey eyes glinted. "I know that you have trust issues, but I'm not pulling the wool over your eyes. I promise she will stop asking if I have some sort of note from my fake father."

He glared and her and waved his hand. "Alright, give it here," He spat then handed it back. "Better, but finish it," he sneered and scrubbed his face.

She wiped her brow with her arm. "You make me feel like I am taking N.E.W.T.S. again. Can you just tell me what's wrong?"

"No, nothing," he stopped and groaned at her narrow gaze. "Our lovely engagement has my mother through the roof. Do you know how taxing this has been? To even stomach such a thing?"

The woman tried to hide her hurt feelings and glowered at the desk in front of her. "You're right; I have no clue. No idea that it's so painful for you to be engaged under false pretenses with someone of... muddied lineage."

He realized he put his foot in his mouth and ducked down to her eye level. "I am not grand in these affairs, Hermione. I haven't been in a situation such as this ever in my life. Give me a bit of the credit you reserve for others... I have seen brief moments of that. I am not- I am- bravery isn't easy for me."

She moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. "You are doing fine, Reg. We just need to keep at it, and all will turn out fine."

His fingers traced her chin, and she moved to pull away, but he glared. "Why is it that you do that?"

"That isn't your business." Her answer was simple enough, and she busied herself by continuing her task.

Hermione Granger was many things. Studious. Pleasant. Hard working. Dedicated... Time Traveler. It was accidental. The type of thing you would laugh about later on down the line over drinks. The only problem? It wasn't later; it was decades earlier. A simple experiment with the timeturner she found in Grimmauld Place, crack but still usable, was the culprit. She understood why the ministry went to all the trouble of destroying them in a controlled environment. Now, she was stuck in the past and was trying her hardest to fix the sins of their fathers; at least in Harry's case.

All she wanted to do was see if it was still in working order. Always the type to be prepared and ready just in case. Hermione was not expecting the glass to break open from use. Magic was placed into the enchanted object, why would a small crack effect it? Ignorance is bliss, so they say, and she was the prized imbecile. Now, she was here and stuck without a timeturner or way to get back home... this was it.

Where did she land in this time? Where she stood when it all started; the garden of 12 Grimmauld Place. That was a conversation she was glad she did not have to relive with Walburga. Fawley was the last name she knew she could use and Regulus's mother ate it up like candy. A pureblood witch with an ancient family line who ended up injured and sickly in their garden... such could not be written with more perfection. No family or ties to the world; her father, bless his confused heart raised her on an island away from the magical world.

"Oh, that actually sounds good," Regulus snatched the finished parchment from her with a smile. "As always, Lionne, you are showing your true colors." His last few words were sharp, and she rolled her eyes.

"I hate that you call me that." She snapped, and he raised an eyebrow at her, "But thank you."

He folded up the sheet and leered at her. "You are very welcome. Now, are you going to kiss your betrothal?"

Her arms folded in front of her and she glared, but his serpentine smile remained. "You know very well that I am not going to."

"Can't think of why not. We are going to have to eventually," Regulus retorted with an arched eyebrow.

"There are reasons I don't have to offer you, Regulus Black," she hissed and tried to move away from him.

Regulus raised an eyebrow and closed more of the gap. "Why, because my big brother already had his claws in you once upon a time?"

Hermione blushed brightly and glared. "No! He was twenty years older than me! Don't think that you can take advantage of a situation you-"

He interrupted her with a chuckled. "You placed us in, little lioness. That is quite fine with me, few witches I know would support my new-found desires to end this war." His voice ended in but a whisper.

"I saved your miserable life," Hermione snapped, and Regulus nodded, his fingers pinching one of her ringlets. "Give me a bit of air, Regulus!" she hissed at him as he was only inches from her.

There was a moment where she thought he was going to kiss her despite her trepidation. She could see he wanted to which set alarm bells off in her head. Hermione was going to argue, remind him of what was at stake. Tell him that it was unwise to cloud their efforts with personal gain. She had to give up everything to keep up this charade... surely, he could keep his own curiosities at bay.

"Regulus Black! You know good and well not to be alone with Miss Fawley in such a compromising position!" His mother's voice sounded at the library door.

The young Black pulled away from her and gave his mother a guilty smile, "I'm sorry, mother. She was telling me stories of her childhood, and I grew captivated."

Walburga tried to hide a smile. "Well, she can tell us over tea. You know you shouldn't be teasing the young, sheltered girl. Look at the color in her cheeks. Come, Diana, let's get a spot of tea, and we can chat about the agenda for tomorrow." Hermione stood up, and the Black matriarch scoffed. "Dear, your dress is dirty." She pulled out her wand and flicked it at the young witch.

The soft sundress turned into a more formal one that was bright green with grey trim. Regulus covered his smile with a hand as Hermione inwardly groaned at the new imprisoning apparel. It was archaic and distracting for the modern witch. Walburga gave her a nod and left the room. Hermione winced as she tested the corset's constriction.

"Your mother might kill me before too long. This dress is absolutely miserable," The young witch grumbled, and Regulus reviewed her appearance from head to toe.

"She does have decent taste; you have to admit. Green may not be your color, but it does suitably bring up boyish pleasure to see you wearing my house colors."

He held out an arm, and she took it. "Do not remind me, Reg. I was never one to enjoy the company of snakes."

"Never the snake, but the charmer?" His teasing increased, and her cheeks bloomed with color.

"Let's just get through the evening, please?"

"As you wish, Lionne."


	4. Chapter 3

The meeting was uneventful for the Order. Updates. Missing wizards. Deeply discouraging. Lily rubbed James on the arm and tilted her head at Remus and Sirius who were patiently waiting for Dumbledore to be free of others near him. James could see the urgency that his friends had and gave her an unsure expression before they followed the other marauders toward the older wizard.

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, a pleasant surprise to see you actively coming to speak to an old professor," Dumbledore waved them over and dismissed Moody with a nod.

Lily cleared her throat as they surrounded him. "Professor Dumbledore, we have a question in regards to a new development."

"What may that be?" He held an air of curiosity, but his temperament even toned.

Remus glanced around before speaking, "I ran into a Diana Fawley this afternoon. She'd made small hints as to knowing me... to knowing us." The werewolf pointed toward James, Sirius, and himself.

Peter popped over from the table and tilted his head. "Fawley, you say?"

Albus nodded and smiled at them. "Ah, yes, the young witch who was raised in Fiji. You say she gave you hints of recognizing you?"

"If she grew up in Fiji and claims that her name is Diana, but not so, then who's to say she is really a Fawley?" Sirius retorted with a stern stare and the older wizard beamed.

"She is engaged to your brother after her near-death experience, Mr. Black. She must have some ancient lineage for there to be certain enough for him to wed her, hm?" Albus questioned, and Sirius paled.

"Regulus is engaged to her?"

"Engaged?" Remus echoed, and the two of them glanced at each other.

"Near death experience, Professor?" Lily inquired, and Dumbledore gave her an agreeing motion.

"The poor girl almost lost her life. Some issues with a magical backfire. From what I gathered from my informant, Regulus saved her life. They have been almost inseparable since."

The news swelled over the group and Peter was the first to speak. "So, she is going to end up marrying him?"

Sirius shoved him lightly. "We went over that. I'm still trying to understand how she came to be. There hasn't been a Fawley in decades."

Albus shrugged his shoulders and gazed at them over his speckles. "A mystery to be answered by her father who died in Fiji. I can only assume she decided to come back to her roots and serendipitously ran into the Black Family."

"She doesn't seem to be-" Remus was interrupted by James glaring at him.

"You met her twice. She could easily be a Death Eater for all we know."

"I am quite certain Miss Fawley will not be joining Lord Voldemort's cause," Dumbledore assured them, and James's jaw dropped.

"How are you so sure?" Peter asked, and Lily patted his shoulder.

"Remus was quite sure she wasn't of that persuasion as well," She responded, and Albus motioned agreement.

"I have to agree with Remus. She was hunted down not long ago by purebloods to entrap her in a marriage to a cruel Persian king; an awful wizard with a taste of bloodied affairs. I am quite sure she washed her hands with any fanatical witch hunts after that experience." He finished with a tilt of his head and huffed gently. "Now, if you will excuse me, seems Alastor is working himself into a fit over the wards again. Have a fantastic evening."

The marauders glanced at each other and frowned together. "Anyone buys that she is just going to marry Regulus because he saved her life?" Sirius snapped, and Remus groaned.

"The main question we had was not answered... how does she know about us?"

Lily gave the nod and waved for them to follow. "Let's go back to our house. We can brainstorm how we are going to get the information."

James grunted and shrugged his shoulders, "If she isn't a Death Eater, then why does it matter?"

"Do you want to know how she knows about us all going bump during the full moon?" Remus growled, and James looked off-put by his reaction.

"Yes, of course, but it isn't a huge problem."

Sirius arched an eyebrow. "It is for me... what if she knows too much."

Peter glanced at them all and frowned. "What is going on?"

"Come with us. We will explain it all when we get back to the house," Lily declared, and they started to move toward the fireplace.

* * *

Hermione was reading an excellent book she had recently brought to the library at Grimmauld Place. The hour was well into the evening, and thankfully Walburga was in bed with her husband. It has been a mental few days of running about with Mrs. Black. Hermione had quickly become the woman's companion for shopping, visiting other pureblood witches for lunches and many errands. She was glad to be alone, but it was short-lived as she heard footsteps on the carpet.

"Do you want to come with me?" Regulus whispered at the door and Hermione set her book down.

"Where are you headed that you're leaving this late?"

His head popped entirely into view, and he smirked. "Out."

The witch frowned at him, and his grin widened. "Regulus, we shouldn't go out this late. It's dangerous."

"I'm part of the dangerous group, remember, Hermione? You are safe; you're a pureblood, so they say. We can use some of your inheritance and get a couple of these drinks you spoke of."

She hated when he said she was a pureblood; it sounded like an insult. "No, I think I'll stay here."

"Master Regulus's coat," Kreacher hissed and handed him the coat when he appeared. "Most lovely Lady Fawley, shall Kreacher get your coat?"

"Please do, Kreacher, she's coming with me," Regulus declared, and the house elf disappeared. "He'll always be thankful that you saved my life, Hermione."

She stood up and shook her head. "Where are we going?"

"Out," he repeated, and the witch huffed.

"Fine," she spat, and he smiled at her.

Kreacher reappeared and handed her the grey pleated coat she loved, "Kreacher is happy to see Master Regulus happy." He kissed her feet, and Hermione cringed lightly at the act.

"Thank you, Kreacher; I'll make sure Regulus gets home," she told the small house elf who gave her a toothy crooked smile.

"Of course, most gracious Lady Fawley."

Hermione patted the house elf on the head gently, and Regulus smiled genuinely at her. "Let's head out now." He turned to the house elf, "Remember, Kreacher, I don't want my mother or father to hear a word from you. As far as you know, we took a late stroll, alright?"

"Yes, Master Regulus."

They departed from the house in a hurry, and Hermione let out a sigh of relief as they disapparated and landed in front of the Three Broomsticks. He took her arm, and she couldn't help but give him a small smile as they walked inside. "First stop of the night, so don't be altogether disappointed that we started out here."

Regulus handed Hermione her beaded bag he must have tucked under his jacket. "I don't know why you haven't replaced this worn thing. It clashes with almost anything you wear." He tutted, and she shot him a glare.

"It has sentimental value, Reg. Don't you give me that look, I'm allotted sentiment."

They stood at the bar counter, and Hermione ordered them some Dragon Barrel Brandy before either turn to the other. "Diana, do you wonder what life would have been like if we grew up together?" Regulus questioned, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you mean? You wouldn't have listened to a mousy know-it-all, you told me that yourself."

"Would you have been friends with my brother's lot?" he pursued, and she groaned.

"Sirius Black has nothing to do with this conversation!"

They received their drinks and Hermione placed down a few galleons without looking at the bartender. "Keep the rest, we are going to have another drink shortly," she murmured, and Regulus thinned his lips.

Hermione sipped her glass, and Regulus swirled his and raised an eyebrow. "I think he has plenty to do with this conversation. People say I look like him. If I acted as he did, do you think it would matter to you? You called me by his name when you got here... he must have some importance to you."

She tossed her curly hair about in annoyance. "Regulus, why are we talking about your brother?"

"Because it was a mistake to come here; he is right over there," he grumbled then sipped his drink.

Hermione paled and glanced over at the young Sirius flirting with a witch. He had not seemed to notice them at the bar as he was telling a story by the looks of it. She could not help but to watch with interest and a small amount of sadness; he was so different in this time. His smile was bright, and his eyes glittered with mischief and boyish charm.

Sirius Black had not a clue that in a little more than a year's time, he would be locked away and tortured for a crime he did not commit. She knew she would have to try harder for the marauders if she was going to save them.

"Did he die in your time?" Regulus whispered into her ear, and Hermione tried to hold back a tear.

"Yes, he did. I was knocked out and couldn't save him," Her voice was shaky, and Regulus tucked her under his arm.

"Well, we'll just try harder, alright? Tonight isn't about tears. Tonight is about living," he comforted her, and she smiled at him.

She finished her drink and waved for another. "Alright, you win. No sadness tonight." She replied, and he smirked at her.

"Now, you were going to tell me about skinny dipping in Fiji with primitive muggles who oozed sensuality," he teased, and she rolled her eyes.

"You are more like your brother than you think."

"I still want to hear about it..."

Hermione rubbed her face as she shook her head. "It never happened, so what am I to tell you?"

"Tell me a tall tale then... it sounded interesting," he quipped, and she stifled a laugh.

"I think not. That's stories boys toss around the dormitory at night when they are bored. Not conversations for a pub." She finished, and he gave her a toothy smirk.

"Finish your drink, I am going to run to the loo, and we are off to our next destination a bit early. I don't want prying eyes on us, and there are a few with my brother around." Regulus declared after downing his new drink swiftly.

Hermione gave him an agreeing motion, and the younger Black traversed through the crowd and disappeared from her sight. The witch returned to her thoughts and gazed around the room. It wasn't until she realized who she was watching that it made her stomach turn. Peter and Remus were sitting close to the fire and laughing about something. She was relieved there were so many people around that he could not smell her in the inn.

Oh, how she hated the way Peter sat there and pretended to be his friend. They must have been enjoying the conversation because Remus was smiling and shifting his head about in thought. She yearned to tell him to not listen to the rat. There was something worse than knowing the future. It was knowing that even now, that man was betraying his friends.

"You're quite the witch to track down from what Moony says," His voice was slick, and her cheeks bloomed with bright color without even turning to the familiar man.

"Hello, Padfoot," Hermione murmured and pivoted toward the older Black standing at the bar counter.

He was smiling, but his eyes betrayed him as they grew sharp. "So you do know us. I wasn't quite a believer until now."

"I don't know you. Not like this," The witch took care to monitor her voice as his brow furrowed.

"Cryptic and yet... here you are, watching us, engaged to my brother. He's a known Death Eater, mind you."

Her lips pursed and she stepped closer to the animagus. "People change, Sirius. Sometimes it takes a push or a moment of clarity, but they do. I have seen it firsthand several times in my life."

"Tell me, you stealthy, devious, creature... how much do you know? Moony's quite baffled with you." He had pinned her gently between the bar counter and his arms guarding her sides. "Are you here to ruin our lives? Do you even care that we are fighting for the good and just?"

Hermione smiled and touched his cheek. "Don't you have a witch to bed tonight, Padfoot? She's your type isn't she?"

Anyone looking on would see a wizard trying to make a move on a witch and a witch playing with his intentions. No one would suspect that he was trying to pry information from her and the only soul to know she wouldn't give it to him was walking in clear view of the pair.

"She will keep. I'm more interested in the fact that you know about my mate's condition and our... friendship."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his ear close to her mouth. "Sirius Black, please do what is best for you for once and let sleeping dogs lie. Just know you have a friend looking out for your best interests. I can promise you that I'm not here to hurt you or your fellow marauders. I'm here as a friend."

Regulus cleared his throat and folded his arms in front of the pair. "Diana, darling, it's time to go."

Hermione sway away from Sirius and smiled. "Of course. It was lovely to finally meet you, Sirius Black. I hope you enjoy your evening."

Sirius stepped aside and let her join her fiancé. "No, the pleasure's all mine... Miss Fawley. I will let Remus know you said hello again."

Regulus glared over at her and embraced her arm tightly. "Let's go." He spat, and they left the Three Broomsticks.

When they were outside, he released her and stomped off at an awful pace. "Regulus!" Hermione called after him as she followed. "Why are you angry?"

She finally caught up with him he pivoted toward her. "Why am I angry? Why am I furious? Think about it a quick second and tell me why!"

Hermione shuffled her feet and chewed her lip. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I ran into Remus the other day."

"Why hide that from me? I thought we were completely honest with each other? I can forgive you for cozying up to my brother, but to lie to me?"

She took his hand in hers and scrunched her face up. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't lying to you, and I wasn't cozying up to your brother. I was speaking to him about sensitive matters. Both of us are not idiots. If it looked like an argument and sounded like one... someone was bound to hear us." She paused, and he glowered. "Regulus, please?"

Her pleas struck a cord, and he released the tension in his face. "Alright, I'll let it go. No more hiding things. We're in this together, remember?"

She gave him a nod and took his hand to her lips. "Yes, I promise." Hermione released his hand and smiled. "It is my turn to show you something, alright?"

His lips curved and he gave her a nod. "Okay, but only because when you get upset, you are absolutely appalling to look at," He teased, and she giggled with a head shake.

Hermione took his hand, and they disapparated to the cliffs she knew existed even at this time. It was a pure memory from a simple time, but she knew they were where she wanted to take him. The moon was reflecting off the distant ocean, and she stood there with him as the wind licked their faces.

Walking to the edge, she sighed. "This was where we took the boot to the Quidditch cup. All of us were so excited even to be invited. We were getting ready to go to our fourth year and Harry... he never traveled like that before..." she trailed off and stared out at the ocean. "It was before the mess of a war we didn't understand consumed us."

Regulus sat down, his legs over the edge and patted the moist grass, "Tell me about it?"

"There isn't much to tell. This place doesn't hold any feelings or memory. Just a beautiful view tied to a brief moment of awe before we went to the world cup. The Death Eaters attacked the camp one night while we were there. I don't remember ever being so scared for my life before that moment. We handled evil professors, a basilisk, and a traitorous rat by that time, but never before was I scared because of who I was... what I was born as."

He stayed very quiet and absorbed what she had said. It must have shaken him to hear it because when Hermione turned to him, he was swaying his head and staring out at the ocean. "All this time, Hermione. I believed them and their ways. The purity must count for something among wizards. Supremacy because of who we were..." He paused and cleared his throat, "I was never taught about the pain I could inflict on innocent lives, only that mine mattered more. When I saw Kreacher... he was dying... I could not cope with what I had done to the only soul who cared for my wellbeing passed my name."

She tucked under his arm and sighed. "I'm sorry for the upbringing you had, but only you can decide what you do with it."

"I know you don't want to marry me; your very skin must crawl at the idea... but thank you for saving me and bearing my burden with me."

The witch nodded against Regulus's shoulder. "You have a long way to go, Regulus, but at least you have a life in front of you now."

He kissed her hair and smiled. "And Albus will help us take care of this Horcrux business."

"I suppose getting to you just in the nick of time helped," She snickered, and he chuckled.

"I suppose so." They relaxed on the edge of the cliff long after the moon had met the ocean.


	5. Chapter 4

Remus was pacing the sitting room in their flat and glaring; he was in complete upheaval, and Sirius did not blame him. The full moon was a week away, and this news only sent the werewolf over the edge. The animagus was nursing his tea as he watched his friend pace and snort in annoyance.

"You didn't even tell me she was there last night, Padfoot!" Remus finally growled, and Sirius huffed.

"I didn't know until I went to the bar to get a drink, Moony. She was there watching you and Peter when I realized it was her. We had our banter, and I found out that whoever she was... she never went to school with us, but she did go to Hogwarts," Sirius finished, and Remus glared at him.

"How so?"

Sirius pulled a small bundle out and threw it gently on the coffee table. "Welcome to her and her friends."

There were a handful of pictures on the table and Remus scowled before reaching for them. They were worn photos, and his hands shook as he gazed at the images. There was her and a small redhead girl smiling and wearing knitted sweaters with a "G" and "H" while they poured over muggle magazines. The next picture was Diana reading a book and making a face at a redhead boy who was stuffing biscuits in his mouth.

The next picture that made the werewolf pale was a young man who was smiling and waving. His hair was like James, and he wore glasses, but his eyes were an emerald. "Pads... is this... this is not of current events is it?"

Sirius shook his head and twirled his finger. "Check the back of the picture."

The inscription said, ' _Harry Potter, Christmas of '94._ '

Remus flipped to the next picture, and it was of the redhead boy and Harry cheering in Gryffindor colors, Harry in a Quidditch uniform. They were in the common room from the looks of the background. He flipped the picture, and it read, ' _Harry and Ron after we won the Quidditch Cup! Go, Gryffindor!_ '

"Arthur and Molly having a son, Pads?" Remus inquired, and he saw the animagus nod.

"Name is still pending, but last I heard they were going to call him Ronald."

It was the next picture that he almost dropped the stack. There was a small group of people sitting in a dark library with Christmas crowns on. Diana was sitting next to Harry and Ron, sitting on the couch was an older man with scars on his face and soft brown hair. Next to him was a dark-haired man with a smirk he recognized like the back of his hand...

"Sirius... is this, us?" his answer was given in the last frame of the shot when they both ruffled Harry's hair. "She isn't a Death Eater, Pads... she is from the future..." He flipped to the back and saw the next note. ' _Professor Lupin, Sirius Black, Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Christmas of '95_.'

"I saved the best for last," Sirius told him, and Remus pulled out the last picture.

It was a photo of older Sirius and Remus jostling about laughing and Hermione grinning with Harry at the camera. The marauders leaned to the young couple, and Sirius whispered something to the girl. Her cheeks bloomed, and Harry rolled his eyes but was smiling. Remus flipped the picture and saw the final inscription. ' _The Marauders, Harry, and Hermione. New Years Eve of '95._ '

"She knew us, and she knew us well, Moony."

Remus placed the pictures on the table and frowned. "How did you get them?"

Sirius gave him a smug smirk and folded his arms over his chest. "While we had our little discussion, I slipped my hand into her bag and found that it was charmed. I grabbed the nearest object before she noted my actions and pocketed them when Regulus made himself known."

"Why not just tell us? Why the cloak and dagger? Claiming to be a pure-blood and engaged to a Death Eater... it doesn't make any sense." Remus mumbled and scratched his chin. "Prongs, Lily and Wormtail were missing from these pictures."

The animagus nodded slowly and his brow knitted. "I noticed that as well. There is a major portion of this story missing. I have a feeling this little witch is avoiding us."

Their thoughts were interrupted by a bit of rapping at the window. When they both glanced at the window, they saw two owls sitting on a large box sitting on the sill. The werewolf opened the window, and the owls flew in, setting the package on the coffee table. Sirius untied them from it, and the owls took off without a second glance, glad to be rid of their task.

"Look here, it is addressed to you," Sirius told Remus who was shutting the window again.

The werewolf took the letter in his hands and opened it.

Dear Moony,

I hope these will improve your ailments during this time of the month. I heard you are often sick and found something to curb a bit of your pain. Know that your friend is looking out for your best interests at heart, she has taken significant measures to assure me of your need. You will receive a package of the similar from now on when you need it. The instructions are placed in with many details regarding such remedies. I hope all is well. Please do not write back; it would only go unanswered.

-Dam

Remus handed the letter to Sirius and delicately opened the box up. He glanced inside and gasped in shock and horror. Sitting in the box was seven large vials and another note. Sirius sat up and gazed wide-eyed at the contents of the package. The letter was instructions on how to warm the contents of the vials to the right heat and create the blue smoking effect to activate the potion; the jars held Wolfsbane Potion.

"Damocles invented it a few years ago," Remus murmured and shook his head. "Does that mean she paid for the potions for me, Pads?"

Sirius was in complete awe of this stranger and her kindness to his friend. "Well, it is safe to assume she knows about us."

"Sirius, she just made my life... what do I do with this?" Remus rubbed his face, and Sirius held up a potion bottle.

"Warm the damn potion and start taking it today. Whether she wants us to know it or not, she loved us enough to do something so shocking and crazy. Clearly, she is not a Death Eater at all..."

"How long has she been here? What changed that suddenly she wants me to have this?"

"Questions we will have answered next time we see her. I am going to see if Dumbledore will let me know of his informant or someone to help us talk with her. We need to return her photos anyway," Sirius finished with a smirk and Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Pictures for answers? Sounds a bit like blackmail, Padfoot."

"It is, and rightfully so. Both of us should be able to know what happened."

Remus gave him a nod and glanced down at the bottles in the package. "She already has made more difference in my life... what more could she do?"

"Trust me, Moony. There is something she just hasn't told anyone... we need to find out."

Remus huffed and took a potion bottle from the box. "Alright, but first, I am going to start warming this up."

"I am glad she cares about you, Remus. It has been a long time since someone who isn't a Marauder showed us they actually care."

The werewolf smiled at him and agreed. "It has been a long time since someone made efforts outside of our group. Just remember to behave yourself, Pads."

* * *

Hermione was a damn china doll. She was going to choke on air and disgust before long. Walburga decided it was important that she and Regulus should have their portrait painted as an engagement gift. Her pose was stern and forced as she held her neck up and a gaze of sharp disregard. A hand inched into hers, and she felt less like an island among the dark sea.

"You look quite pretty," Regulus whispered, and Hermione tried not to smirk.

"I am supposed to look proper, you are breaking my concentration," She hissed at him, and he chuckled.

Regulus tugged her closer, and she gazed up at him. "Let's do this later," he said and turned to the painter. "You are dismissed, we're leaving."

The painter glared at him, but Regulus waved it off and stood up. "Lady Black insisted," The painter responded, and Hermione groaned.

"My ribs are going to be bruised after this," Hermione murmured, and Regulus grabbed her and tugged her from the chair.

"Then we will change out of these outdated clothes and go meet Severus for lunch."

"Snape?" Hermione seemed confused, and Regulus nodded as they left the room.

"I promised him and Lucius that we would have lunch at the Malfoys," The Black seemed baffled by her ghostly appearance and surprise. "Is something the matter?"

Hermione did not speak to him, she went up the stairs to her room, and Regulus followed. "I don't want to talk about it," She finally told him as she reached her room. "I don't want to go to the Malfoys, and I don't want to see Lucius."

Regulus searched her face, and she could see the realization evolve on his face. "Lucius did something to you..."

Hermione nodded slowly and pulled him into her room. "He was one of the ones who was there when I was tortured, and it was at his home, Reg. Please don't ask me to go there," She whispered and turned from him. "It was only years ago that it happened. He may not know what he's done, but I don't want to have to relive it."

His fingers traced her chin, and she tried to jerk away from him. "Stop, just yield a moment," He ordered, and she halted her retreat.

Regulus fingers went down her neck, and he watched her squirm. "Is that why you conceal something on your arm?" He asked gently, and she closed her eyes.

"Please, leave it alone, Reg."

He flicked his wand at her arm. "Revealio," He breathed, and it started to etch at her perfect skin on her arm. The young Black almost lost his footing at the awful scar. "Hermione!"

Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she shook her head. "Please, Regulus, don't ask me? Don't make me relive it yet. I have done so well keeping it from you for six months."

"Merlin! You- How- Hermione, I'm so sorry," Regulus took her cheeks in his hands as he spoke.

When she opened her eyes opened, they glittered with agony and tears. "Me too, but I had to do what was needed to keep Harry safe."

He took her arm to his lips and kissed the scar. "You deserved so much better than this. We will make sure it never happens again."

"I am what it says to your kind, Regulus," Her voice was stiff, and he shuddered.

"They are not my kind any longer," He growled, and she glared at him.

"Go, just go meet with Malfoy and Snape. Discuss your latest wrangling of muggles and how many muggleborns they tortured. Go because I can't look at you and hear you lie to me about that."

"Don't you realize I've done everything in my power to show you I'm not them? What do you want me to do? Be more like my brother?" Hermione tried to pull away from him, but he did not let her move. "What then? Are you going to marry me to spite this fanaticism? Let's do it tomorrow then! I will show you I'm not the seed they sowed any longer."

She collapsed under the weight of the conversation and wept heavily. "Don't you get it? I don't care anymore. I was tortured and mauled by your master's dogs. Not seconds or a single curse. I was treated as less than human in those hours before we escaped. Don't you dare ask me to go there," She cried, and Regulus felt he was lost in what to do with the broken witch.

"Please don't cry? I will stay with you," he murmured and climbed to the floor.

Her face was blotchy and dark from the makeup running. "I didn't want you to see me like this. I wanted to be strong for you, but this is so hard. It is hard to listen to your father speak about anyone who isn't pure. Listen to your mother thank her stars that I am from a good family. Kreacher bowing and kissing my feet when all I want to do is ask him to stop. Regulus, this is the hardest thing I have had to do since the war's end. I just miss home."

"So this is you? The person you have been hiding behind that mask I have seen so many minutes of the day for months?"

Her nod was followed by a snivel. "I miss my friends, Reg. I miss Ron and Harry, but I also am reminded of those I've lost by seeing them in the flesh as their younger selves. I didn't know how difficult it would be to look them in the eyes and lie."

The young Black patted her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "I have an idea. Clean up and get out of that horrible dress. We are going to take a trip."

"A trip?"

"A small one. It's a secret mission, so we will have to have decent disguises as you have said before. Pack for a few days just in case," The Black teased, and Hermione choked on a giggle.

"Alright, Regulus," She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being understanding."

He stood up and smiled at her. "We made a promise to each other to always be there for each other. Let me live up to my end, Hermione. I'll see you in twenty minutes," He told her, moving to leave.

Regulus reached the door and opened it before Hermione hemmed. "Thank you, Regulus. You are nothing like them anymore; I was wrong."

The Black smirked back at her and winked. "Enough to let me stay and watch?"

She snorted and waved him off. "Don't press your luck, fiancé," She spat but was smiling.

The door shut behind him and he let loose a massive breath... how was this going to work? He silently begged for a proper answer as they readied to head to the lion's den.


	6. Chapter 5

They were walking along a road she had been on before which gave her an eerie feeling. Everything seemed far more lively than in her memories. Harry... she had to bite back sadness at seeing her friend stand before their graves. She was trying...

Hermione glanced over at the disguised version of Regulus; he had blond hair, a crooked nose, and blue eyes which made her feel awkward. She had bright red hair and blue eyes, the hallmarks of a Weasley. They were walking toward a house, and Hermione gulped hard.

"Are you sure this is a clever idea?" Hermione whispered, and he nodded at her.

"If anyone is worthy of listening to you, it is her." He assured her and knocked on the door.

A woman with red hair answered the door and frowned at them. "You aren't Sirius or Remus... who are you? Don't make me hex you."

Regulus cleared his throat. "Lily Potter, I am here to speak to you about my brother. My more Gryffindor brother," he finished, and Lily narrowed her eyes as he wand appeared in view.

"What ploy is this?"

Hermione chewed her lip and sighed. "He's not much of a people person. We needed not to be as... noticeable with eyes everywhere."

Lily raised her wand a bit more and arched an eyebrow. "Tell me the last thing your brother said to you."

Regulus smirked and rolled his eyes. "He told us that he would say hello to Remus for her. I suppose me stomping out of Three Broomsticks was a topic of conversation today."

The Potter thinned her lips and moved from the door. "Come in," She closed the door behind them, wand still in hand. "Don't try anything, Regulus. I am doing this because the witch with you has caught their interest and I want to know why."

Regulus handed Hermione his wand. "See, I am not going to try anything. This witch right here would not harm a fly unless it was attacking her loved ones."

Lily seemed a bit shocked by his ease and cleared her throat. "Tea?"

Hermione smiled back at her and nodded. "That sounds lovely. Thank you for letting us come in."

The other witch was silent as she pointed to the table and prepared the tea. "What is going on that there is so much secrecy?"

"I want to tell you in confidence what my intentions are," Hermione told her and Lily almost dropped the cup from her hand.

"Why?"

"Because they are relentless as you know," Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Almost to a fault."

"Completely to a fault," Regulus mumbled, and his fiancé shot him a glare.

"Not helping, Reg. Don't start with that," She scolded him, and Lily sat at the table with the cups and pot.

"Your name is not Diana?" Lily inquired as she handed her a cup.

"No, my name is not Diana."

They were dressing their tea, and Regulus sighed. "Is he alright? I heard he- I heard he had hit a speed bump." He was not looking up at Lily as he spoke.

"He is fine. He and Remus have a nice flat, and we paid for it for them. Sirius insists he could have done it himself, but we felt it was only right that he keeps his income for a rainy day."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "You and James are such good friends with them. I always knew it; it's just overwhelming to see."

Lily's lips parted. "How well do you know them?"

Hermione tilted her head and gave her a small smile. "I knew them pretty well. Remus was my professor, and I saved Sirius in my third year. The reason I didn't come clean about who I am is that I'm not from..." she trailed off and groaned and rubbed her face. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone other than Regulus, so this is hard for me not to listen to Professor Dumbledore."

Lily frowned as she sipped her cup. "You are telling me that Albus told you not to tell anyone about your true identity, but you are here to tell me?"

"Regulus decided to convince me to tell you," Hermione admitted, and the blond Black grimaced.

"I don't like it when witches cry. You were an absolute mess," Regulus declared and gulped his tea.

"He is a Death Eater," Lily deadpanned, and Hermione winced.

Regulus gazed down at the table and sighed heavily. "My eyes are being opened to how awful the infection of hate will become..." he glanced over at Hermione and thinned his lips. "That is why I wanted to bring her here. We're not going to be any use to anyone if I make her play farce with me under my roof any longer."

Hermione paled and shook her head. "Regulus you aren't going to leave me here!" Hermione stood up and glared at him. "Don't you think for one moment I'll allow you to go home to curses and torture for letting me walk away."

Regulus smiled and patted her chair. "Sit down and listen to me, Lionne. Always so brash and passionate."

The events of her once quiet afternoon baffled Lily. "What is going on?"

Regulus folded his hands on the table and gazed over at the Potter. "I'm going to ask you help me. Hermione's not an easy person to convince to change plans on abruptly. It will only be for a few days until I find a proper home for her. I'm going to tell my mother that she had to leave on estate business because she had to sign off on selling the property in Fiji. My mother won't think twice if it means the young witch will be that much wealthier for it." He paused and gazed over at Hermione.

"Once we have a house for you, we will continue with our work without prying eyes. No more playing pure-blood dollhouse. You're slowly dying inside from it." He voiced while patting his companion on the shoulder.

"Work? You called her Hermione, is that her real name?" Lily questioned, and Hermione gave her a weak nod.

"Regulus has been helping me stop some of the travesties that happened in the first war. The second war concluded in 1998... I am from the near future."

Lily looked dumbly at the disguised Black. "You aren't working for your master any longer?"

Regulus scowled and folded his arms. "I would soon gladly die. Hermione saved me from that decision, and we stole what he was trying to protect. She saved me from an abrupt decision and saved my life as well."

"Are you really a Fawley?"

Hermione shook her head and pulled out her arm. "Don't, little lioness. I can't stand to see that again," Regulus growled and turned away as Hermione touched her wand to her arm.

The scar was revealed, and Lily gasped. "Who did that to you!"

"An awful group of people trying to hurt your son."

Lily paled and covered her mouth before speaking. "I haven't even told James yet..."

"I promise you, Lily... he is the greatest friend I had the honor of having before my accident with a timeturner. It brought me back to this time somehow. I told Dumbledore I wouldn't reveal the future to anyone, but I think you should know a few things."

Regulus sighed and tapped the table. "I think I should depart soon so you two can get properly acquainted."

Lily scrunched her nose and shook her head. "What do I even tell Remus and Sirius? I am housing the witch they are actively seeking to talk to."

Hermione covered her cheeks and huffed. "Actively seeking me out?"

"Sirius told James he stole pictures from you," Lily tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders. "He wouldn't tell us what type of pictures, but they were private enough not to show James. It made my husband quite perturbed, especially after Remus told him about the Wolfsbane Potion."

Hermione turned scarlet, and Regulus glared at her. "You sent him Wolfsbane Potions?"

She started to dig into her bag and whimpered. "Oh, no! He took all my pictures! He took them and saw us all together! Regulus, don't look at me like that, I told you I'm allotted sentiments!" She snapped and covered her face.

"I am not even irritated with you about that. It is your problem to explain to my headstrong brother that he and his friend were making eyes at a teenager." Regulus waved it off, and Hermione turned irate.

"They were not! Both of them were decent and very nice older men to me. Remus was my professor for Merlin sake, Reg."

"You sent him Wolfsbane Potions?" Regulus continued, and Hermione nodded.

"I could not look up at another full moon and think of how much pain and fear of insanity he suffered from, Regulus! I've seen it first hand and how horrible to not have control of your life for one night a month."

The disguised Black was stunned by her admission and nodded. "Alright, Hermione. I will leave it be; I am sorry for being so pointed. If it means less pain and anguish for someone you care about I can't argue with you about the motivation of it."

Lily was beside herself at the two communicating the way they did. She had seen Regulus in school; she had seen the joy he received from harassing muggleborns such as herself. He was completely different now, and this witch was apparently a close friend of his. Her heart knotted in thoughts of Severus, and she hoped he could find his way back from being lost.

"I am sorry, Lily, this is very unlike me to be so... unhinged." Hermione apologized and brought the woman from her daze.

"Well, you're going to need your photos back... Sirius is likely planning on speaking to you about them. He won't let it go if he saw pictures from the future." Lily sighed and shook her head. "He can be a mess about things at times. Remus keeps him sane, but at times, I think Remus enjoys his friend's insanity."

Hermione folded her arms and arched an eyebrow. "I can handle Sirius Black. Not to worry about that."

Regulus rubbed her shoulder. "Walk me to the door?" He asked, and Hermione gave him a nod. "Thank you for doing this Mrs. Potter, I understand it puts you in an awkward position, but I could think of no one else to trust with someone like her." Lily awkwardly waved, and Regulus offered Hermione his arm.

They left the kitchen and walked to the front door before he turned to her. "Listen, I know you don't agree with me and my decision, but you need someone else as smart as you to be your friend. I may be able to flicker a candle in your light of intellect, but Lily is knowledgeable. She knows them, and she is obviously a confidant of theirs as well. I just want you safe-" His rant was interrupted when she kissed his lips lightly.

"That is a selfless act, Regulus," Hermione breathed, and he smiled brightly.

"All I had to do was protect you to get you to kiss me?" He snickered, and she rolled her eyes.

"It's a start. Now, write to me like I'm in Fiji and you're pining for my company. Let's keep up appearances, and I'm sure it will cull some of your mother's annoyance."

He ran a thumb along her cheek. "If I wasn't this..." he paused and exhaled heavily. "I know it would be different for you. I'm so sorry you had to experience such hatred in your life."

She gave him a small nod and mimicked his action, pressing her fingers to the stubble on his cheek. "We are alright, Regulus. You're not them, remember? You told me so yourself."

He let the moment pass and pulled away. "Alright, I'll write to you tonight. Write drawl about Fiji if you must, but I also will want to hear about what the real Hermione is experiencing as well."

She giggled and gave him a nod. "Of course. Now you best get to your lunch before it's noted that you did not make it." Hermione pulled out his wand, and he took it with a small smile.

Regulus went to open the door, and it swung open on its own. "Door to door... services." Sirius finished and smirked at the strange witch standing there. "Well, hello, you are a new face. Lily makes a point to keep her cute friends away from me. Sirius Black, most certainly the highlight of your afternoon."

Regulus rolled his eyes and waved him off. "Good luck with this bunch. I'll see you in a few days' time."

Hermione smirked and waved as the blond stranger passed Remus with a nod and disappeared out the door. "Sirius Black, your honeyed words do you no justice."

She turned and flicked her wand at herself before walking into the kitchen, "Revealio," her voice melted in the air as her appearance started to smooth to her own complexion.

"Merlin, bugger it all!" Sirius cried behind her, and she smiled at him before returning to her abandoned seat.

Lily ignored the outburst as the two marauders entered the kitchen dumbfounded. "He seems quite happy. Is the wedding truly a fake?" She questioned, and Hermione huffed.

"Now, that was not my idea, that was his mother's. I thought of the first pure-blood name I had not heard of in a long time, and she was jutted with joy. She had me asking for a ring after my second night there. Regulus and I were in a very compromising position at that point, so we agreed to play along."

"So you are still going to go through with it?" Lily continued, and Hermione sighed heavily.

"We have little choice. He needs to keep up appearances, and I will not risk his life to out myself and free us both. He isn't as twitchy as he seems... mostly he is just confused. I can't see myself leaving him to be ruined by the need to be away from his awful mother."

Remus moved to speak, and Lily waved him off. "You will have your turn to interrogate my guest soon enough."

"Guest?"

"She's not staying here, Lil! James is going to vomit blasted end skewers!" Sirius shouted, and Hermione glared back at him.

"Of course, after the botched scheme to blackmail me has occurred I'm sure." Sirius paled at her comment, and she waved her index finger at him. "I know what ploys you played at school. Remus educated us on the marauders..." she trailed off as her eyes glinted. "Well, he told me, Harry and Ron, all about you at least."

She turned back to the redhead. "So we name our son Harry?" Lily inquired, and Hermione gave her a motion of agreement.

"A lovely boy. He was such a pleasure to have as a friend. I miss him so much. He had it rough, but at the end of it all, we had each other."

"Why did you send me Wolfsbane Potion," Remus interjected, and Hermione gulped and turned to him.

"Because you spoke at great length on what life was like during the full moon without it. I hadn't the courage to reach out before now."

"Hermione, is it?" Sirius entered the conversation and sat down as she nodded. "What is your purpose here? What did you come back for? Are you here to stop... him? Are you here to stop us? What is going on?"

Hermione gave him a kind smile and rubbed the top of his hand. "I'm here because I was a silly little girl who played with a broken timeturner, Sirius. I found it in 12 Grimmauld Place after Harry and I decided to clear out some of the rubbish. He was going to ask Ginny to marry him and wanted a nice place to start. Some place that felt like home."

Lily paled and sighed. "I suppose that answers my next question. James and I don't get to raise our son, do we?"

The room grew thick with anticipation, and Hermione did not know what to do. So, she decided to do what she felt was right; she told her the truth. "No, Lily. Someone betrays you after a prophecy is spoken about Harry and another little boy. Lor-" Sirius shook his head warning her not to say it. "He comes for you and you both protect your son. It's your love that kept him protected throughout our school years together. I have spoken at great length to Dumbledore about the events that transpired, and we are already prepared if the prophecy is spoken again."

Lily sat back in her chair and subconsciously rubbed her stomach. That does not go unnoticed, and Sirius gasped. "Lily!"

She held a hand up with a tight expression. "Don't say a word until James is home and I tell him personally!"

Hermione sighed and rubbed her face. "I'm sorry. I was told to not speak about these events. I tried my hardest to stay away, but Regulus is right; staying with his family is giving me so much trouble. I'm not a pure-blood... I am a muggleborn. I'm sure right now my mother is at home with me and wondering how my father is doing at the office without her."

Remus finally approached the table and glared at her. "Why didn't you just tell us? Hermione, we are all very understanding... well, aside from Sirius."

Sirius rolled his eyes and smirked. "I am very understanding. I don't have prejudice as long as the witch is pert and enjoys a bit of fun. I don't care about her background."

"I didn't want to harm you farther, Remus," Hermione whimpered softly, and he could smell her guilt as it clouded the room.

The werewolf gulped and ducked down. "Hermione, are you a werewolf?"

Her eyes shot open wide, and she paled. "No, he didn't bite me during the full moon!"

"He?" Sirius growled, and Hermione folded her arms close to her body for security.

Lily could see this was a sensitive topic and tilted her head at Remus for him to catch on. He saw the scar on her arm, and it dawned on him. Whatever this young witch suffered, it was too sensitive to touch on so soon. "Don't worry, alright? We won't ask you about anything involving that time. You are safe." Remus was close to her, and her eyes glittered at him.

She flung herself into his arms and sobbed lightly. "Oh, Remus, I know you don't remember me, but I missed you. This is the first time in months I feel secure. I spent so much time trying to be strong, but I've been so scared!"

He held her a moment, and Sirius raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well, this is much different than I had played out in my head."

Hermione laughed and shook her head against Remus's shoulder. "No bondage for me, Padfoot."

Lily turned scarlet and choked on a stream of laughter. "My word! I don't think anyone has retorted well enough to make him speechless!"

The animagus was still trying to come up with some sort of quip, but it failed to leave his mouth. "I have nothing. Well played, witch."

"She's staying with us until Regulus gets her settled in her own house," Lily affirmed, and Hermione finally pulled away from the werewolf.

"No, you are not going back to my brother's... clutches. You'll stay with one of us. You're our friend, not his," Sirius sneered, and Hermione pointed her finger at him.

"You listen to me, Sirius. Listen well," She paused, and he glared at her. "Your brother helped us develop the inspiration needed to finish the second war when we did. He sacrificed himself doing it and never received the credit because he didn't do it for fame or martyrdom. I saved him this time for that reason. There is good in him, and I've started to see it."

Lily gave a small nod. "It is true; he did seem quite different today. He even cringed when she showed me her scar."

Sirius paled and held up a finger. "That blond bloke was my brother in disguise?"

Hermione nodded and patted the empty chair next to her. "Sit Moony. It's going to be a long afternoon of me being paranoid with you hovering."

Sirius smirked and raised an eyebrow. "He didn't get a chance to tell you the best part of meeting you in the bookstore. You smelt like love potion spiked candy. He was wiping the drool from his mouth when he lost you in a crowd... It was almost comical."

Hermione blushed brightly and cleared her throat. "Stop that..."

Lily stifled a smile. "A professor never confesses to his own deviancies."

"Lil..." Remus grumbled and sat next to the redhead. "That will not be a joke."

"He was by far the greatest professor we ever had. Snape ended up blowing his cover by teaching us about werewolves one of the full moons he was out on leave, but I told no one; not even Harry. My favorite lesson had to have been the Boggarts."

Remus smirked and folded his arms, "So, third year? I always thought it would be best to teach hands-on for something as harmless as that."

Hermione clapped lightly. "You did, and it was bloody brilliant! I believe it is what made plenty of us enjoy Defense Against the Dark Arts after that."

"Snivellus taught?" Sirius snickered, and Hermione nodded.

"He was the potions professor," She declared, and Lily sighed.

"He was always bloody brilliant at them."

"Harry found his old potions book where he made modifications to potions to perfect them. I even have to admit some of them were absolutely brilliant."

Sirius grimaced and sighed. "I am to assume that something happened to me? None of these stories seem to have me in them."

Hermione grew quiet, and her face slacked; how was she to tell him that he went to Azkaban for a crime he did not commit. Hid away as he was on the run. Not be able to show his face because one of his best mate's betrayed them all. "I can't tell you, Sirius. Please don't make me."

The animagus stood up and left the room in quick haste. Hermione gasped and dashed after him; the mental note to remind herself to stop having to chase the Blacks down was stored away for future use. He left out the back door, and she followed him as he started to pace and light a cigarette. She could see his anger was swelling and waving against him like a defiant current.

"Tell me, do I go into a coma? Become disabled or just plain rotten that I don't end up raising Harry? I know it is the elephant in the room. You speak of Harry kindly, but in a way that you knew what he went through. James used to speak of Remus and me the same way."

Hermione approached him, and she pulled him in for a hug. "Sirius, please? Hold off on your self-loathing for a moment and just hug me."

He did, and soon his lit cigarette landed in the moist grass as he pulled her in for a firm embrace. "Tell me I didn't do something horrible, Hermione, please?"

"You didn't. You are and always will be a loyal friend. You always spoke of Harry with love and devotion as a godparent should." His grip intensified, and she felt his turmoil. "Someone framed you for a murder you did not commit. Harry and I saved you in our third year while you were on the run. You never did anything wrong nor will you ever. The only thing you ever did was love your friends deeply."

He coughed a horrified gasp of relief and kissed her cheek. "Merlin, witch. You had me worried that I turned awful." She pulled away enough to gaze up at his eyes, wiping the stains away, "I just had some of your hair getting caught in them." A flat excuse but she smiled and nodded.

"You are a great man, Sirius. Never doubt that. His life was far better once you entered it. In fact, you have always been the unsung hero in my mind."

Her eyes sparkled with happiness, and it made the animagus uncomfortable; affection was never a natural emotion for him. She was too much, and Sirius made the decision shortly after she comforted him. His slick smirk appeared, and he caressed her cheek. "Now, this is how this works. You dip up the stairs with me for a nice heady hour and no one will be the wiser."

Hermione turned the color of beets, and her lips parted, "What?" was all she managed, and his grin evolved into something more impish.

"I told you, I have no prejudice, let me show you," He winked, and she pulled away in utter surprise.

She could feel her heart hammering in ways she had not expected. She also wasn't expecting Sirius Black to be suggesting something so adult with her. Placing two and two together from her past to this present, it did not even orbit her thoughts until now. Her mind reeled, and he could see it in her eyes that she was deciphering her feelings on the subject.

"You are a good looking witch; I am... well, I am me. We can have a bit of fun before you get hitched to my brother." He knew it would send her over the edge and she growled at him.

"Go to hell, Sirius!" She spat and stomped off inside, passing Remus on the way.

Remus shook his head at his friend. "You had to make her angry?"

Sirius nodded and smiled at the closed back door as Remus stood beside him. "I did, Moony. I wanted to see if she was going to agree to something awful. She didn't, and it pleases me to no end."

"Why is that, our most wonderfully intelligent wanker?"

"Because it means she really loves us." Sirius gave him a nod and picked up his forgotten cigarette. "I will apologize shortly. She will forgive me, and we will see where it all goes."

"You can't be suggesting that she'll want to spend time in the sheets with you, Pads," Remus grumbled, and the animagus shook his head.

"Not mine. Yours," Sirius finished and patted the werewolf's shoulder before heading back inside; leaving the werewolf in befuddlement.


	7. Chapter 6

"Where is your eventual wife, Black? Did she fall ill?" Lucius hissed, and Regulus smirked.

They were sitting at the dining room table at Malfoy Manor. Lunch was already cleared and now the part of the afternoon the blond was most interested had started. He was looking forward to interrogating Regulus about his fiancé. The truth was, Lucius did not like anyone in better graces with their Lord. He was the favorite, always doing special missions for him… It made the Malfoy annoyed beyond reason.

"She had some business that pulled her out of the country. Selling the property in Fiji has been a nightmare," Regulus mused, and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"A true disappointment. I was told she is very… witty," Snape snickered, causing Regulus frowned at him.

"She is very witty. Quite the tongue wagger if it is about books as well. Her company has been absolutely delightful."

Lucius smirked and folded his arms. "Books you say? Why not give her something else to play with, Black?"

Regulus was not precisely a prudish man, but he was not about to speak about Hermione in such a way. "She and I have an agreement. Not until after the ceremony. A decision she does not seem to take lightly because she refuses my advances thus far."

Lucius chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Refuses your advances? Regulus, your way with witches, has always been too timid."

Severus sneered at Lucius. "Not everyone orders their witches to get on their knees, Malfoy."

The blond Death Eater seemed put out by them teaming up. "At least I have someone to do much with."

Snape glanced over at Regulus and tilted his head. "Does she support your work?" Severus questioned with an eyebrow inching toward his slick hair.

"She is unaware of it in that sense. A sheltered life she led on an island with indigenous muggles and wizards who played voodoo doctor. Her father was her only source of companionship until she was old enough to take a boat to the mainland."

The two other wizards seemed satisfied by his answer and Lucius smirked. "I suppose you won't have anyone to match up to then, Black; you're in luck." Lucius purred with a scrunched nose.

Regulus never thought of Hermione as anything more than his partner in their secret quest to stop Voldemort. Flirting with her was an amusing pass time and quite thrilling he could admit, but more? That hadn't even occurred to him that if they were to get indeed married, they would… His cheeks bloomed with a light color, and Lucius looked like he just heard it was Christmas.

"Did you not realize that is what a wife is for?"

"I was not under any different thought, Lucius. I just have a fairly pure relationship with Miss Fawley. I saved her life, and now she's become a companion of mine as well as my betrothal," Regulus's retort was smooth despite his annoyance.

Lucius laughed viciously and clapped. "Never have I ever seen such ignorance. I know that you have had an education in such sensitive matters and yet… here you are looking dumbfounded at the idea of shagging your fiancé. Truly, it takes pure ignorance to let her have her boundaries."

Regulus gazed over at Severus with an expression of amusement. "Do you believe that I should require my Diana to do her marital tasks before she is a Black?" He asked his dear friend.

Snape snickered and folded his arms. "I believe our friend doesn't understand what your family has been asking her to do as of late. Wasn't it your mother who suggested her wear those silly, awful witch robes?"

"I still believe that you should establish a routine, Regulus. She will learn her place as a pure-blood witch. Observe," Lucius paused and cleared his throat. "Narcissa! Come join us please."

Regulus sighed heavily when his pregnant cousin entered the dining room. "Yes, husband?"

"Ask that wretched elf to bring us drinks in the sitting room. Make sure the fire is going as well."

Narcissa did not argue and smiled softly. "Of course, consider it done."

Something happened to Regulus that this no longer seemed reasonable to him. Lucius was completely capable of doing these things himself but was doing it to make a point.

Regulus watched her disappear, and Lucius smirked. "Clockwork, Regulus. She will have me a son and raise him as she manages the house. I will educate the boy on the same lessons my father gave me… Time and obedience."

"If you insist, Malfoy. My mother was always a strong voice in my House."

Severus hemmed. "We should continue this prattle in the sitting room and talk about the information Pettigrew brought us."

Lucius nodded and smirked. "Useful little traitor isn't he?"

Regulus chuckled and shook his head. "I always knew there would be a kink in the Gryffindor armor."

"Indeed… especially when it could change the course of their resistance." Snape snickered and stood up.

"Come with me, gentlemen, we will have our update with drinks," the Malfoy insisted, and they left the dining room.

* * *

Hermione was outside in the garden writing on a roll of parchment and a pen. The evening light glittered in her hair and made her seem ethereal as the two marauders gazed out at her. They would side glance each other as they watched her write and gaze up at the sky in thought.

"You think she is alright? I was not planning on her isolating after my teasing," Sirius mumbled, running fingers through his curls.

Sirius had apologized as he had said he would, and she accepted it. Shortly after she got her pictures from him, she disappeared into the garden to write. The witch had been out there the last hour.

Remus rolled his eyes and walked away from the window. "You know just how to make witches twitchy, Pads."

Lily was carefully watching the marauders and raised an eyebrow at the werewolf wandering over. "I have an interesting question. Did she mention exactly what happens with this prophecy?"

Remus scratched his chin. "I don't believe so. That might be something we can ask her before she is taken away again…" the werewolf seemed deflated as he finished.

Lily closed her book and scowled. "That does pose a hindrance. She's already done so much for us."

"She is getting married to my brother, remember?" Sirius growled and flopped on the couch next to Remus. "I just don't understand it. I don't comprehend why it's so important for him to keep the lie going. She won't be happy," Sirius retorted, and Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"She claimed your brother died in her timeline. Maybe she is worried she will ruin happiness for others if she doesn't follow through. Technically her being here and his rescue changed things, but to what extent? I can see why she decided to follow through with their engagement," Lily murmured, and both the Marauders looked put out by it.

"That's bloody ridiculous," Remus grumbled, and Lily huffed.

"Ridiculous or not, this is what she's going to do," She paused and tilted her head. "I sent James an owl to let him know I wanted to go out to dinner tonight so we could talk."

Sirius gave her a nod. "Convince him to let her stay here instead of marrying my brother?"

"She's going to do what she wants, Sirius. I wanted to talk to him about our future."

Remus sighed and smiled at her. "It will be nice to have a little one around."

The door sounded, and Hermione appeared in the sitting room. She awkwardly stood there a moment and shuffled her feet before speaking."I just wanted to thank you, Lily, for being so willing to let me stay for a few days," Her voice was small and fragile sounding.

The young witch was finally showing her age as she appeared sweet and humbled in front of them. "Of course, Hermione. I know you are feeling displaced, but make yourself at home," Lily replied and beamed at her.

"I am just going to go read…" she murmured and Remus stifled a chuckle.

"You can stay down here, Hermione."

She looked conflicted as she glanced between the Marauders and Lily, "I, well- of course, but- it's just that..." she sputtered and rubbed her face. "I wanted some alone time. It's been quite a long time since I was alone."

Lily giggled and gave her a small sign of agreement. "I completely understand. I realized when I agreed to marry James that I was never going to be alone again… his friends are always around."

Relief swept over Hermione's face. "Regulus's mother was quite determined to make me die of exhaustion, I assure you."

Sirius grimaced and sighed. "She tends to do that."

The awkward witch only grew more comical as a blush lit up her cheeks, and she gasped. "I am sorry, Padfoot. That was incredibly inconsiderate of me."

The animagus waved her off and smirked. "I don't have to deal with that witch any longer."

Interrupting the conversation was a roar from the fireplace as green light filled the room. James stepped through followed by Peter. They were laughing about something, and Hermione paled. She was sure she did not want to see or speak to this man. Remus noted the small hints of anger as it peppered the air and flowed from her direction. The scent was distracting enough to watch the interaction silently.

"I thought she was going to spit acid at you, Prongs!" Peter exclaimed, and James grinned.

He caught Hermione in his gaze, and his expression turned dark. "What are you doing here, Diana Fawley?"

Hermione moved to speak, but Sirius's arm snaked around her shoulders. "She is trading up from my sniveling brother. I told you I would nab me a good witch before too long."

Lily groaned and stood up. "Don't listen to him… He is delusional. Regulus dropped her off today. He needed someplace safe to house her before he finds her a home. It seems it isn't safe for her there any longer."

James turned furious and pointed his index finger at the honey-haired witch. "You play pureblood house with a known Death Eater and now require our help? You're out of your mind if you think I'll let you stay in my home."

Hermione pulled away from Sirius and sighed. "You're right. I am sorry, Prongs. I will just prepare for my departure." She moved to leave with her head low.

Remus waved them off with a loud exhale. "Hold on a moment, here. Take a breath. James, she isn't a spy or looking to hurt anyone. Don't you think you should find out the reason your wife was so willing to let her stay first?" He paused and caught Hermione ducking away from Peter's vision. "Over dinner of course."

"So what's so unsafe about Grimmauld Place?" Peter questioned, and Sirius glanced around for the witch who had seemingly disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Sirius asked, and Remus motioned his head toward the stairs.

"Up to the restroom. I am sure this is all been quite overwhelming for her."

James sighed and rubbed his face. "Alright, my lovely wife. I will hear all about it over dinner. Let me change, and we will head out."

Lily kissed him and smiled. "You are so understanding, thank you."

James smiled and ran a thumb over Lily's cheek before turning to head up the stairs. Peter was still glancing around with uncertainty to what transpired today. "So, they just showed up?" He asked with a twitch of his nose.

Sirius nodded slowly and scratched his facial hair. "Seems my brother was worried our mother was wearing her thin. She's happy for the small interlude before their wedding, I am sure," He finished, and Peter frowned deeply.

"Isn't that unusual even for Regulus?" Peter inquired, and Remus snorted.

"A topic we will continue later. She is coming down the stairs," Remus murmured, and Lily smiled as the witch appeared.

"Are you going to be alright with the house to yourself? James and I are going to go to dinner."

Hermione laughed and gave her an agreeing gesture. "Most certainly."

"I could stay if you need the company. My name is Peter, but from what Moony was telling us, you already knew that."

It was small and not caught by the others, but Sirius saw the sliver of fear Hermione tried to stifle before she answered. "No, that won't be necessary, thank you."

Lily smiled and rubbed Peter's shoulder. "He is odd, but decent company."

Sirius cleared his throat. "We could all stay. You can do your reading, I'll cook, and we'll all just stay out of your way. Just in case you want to have some company."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, and Lily mimicked her. "Sirius, you don't cook. Last time you tried, you lit the pan on fire." Lily retorted in a sharp tone.

Remus hemmed. "He meant I would cook, Lil."

Hermione giggled and ran her fingers over Sirius's arm. "It's alright to admit you are a horrible cook, Pads."

"I am not nearly as bad as they make me sound," Sirus said stiffly and Hermione smiled up at him.

"Bad enough to need supervision," Peter replied, and Remus nodded.

Sirius feigned distress and rested his forehead on Hermione's shoulder. "Do you see this? I will not take this abuse!" His outburst was over the top as he loudly exhaled.

Hermione couldn't help it; she let loose a stream of laughter and ruffled Sirius's hair. "You're always such a queer wizard, Sirius Black."

He grinned brightly at her. "They wouldn't have it any other way, I promise you."

James reappeared and made a small face at the happy group. "We are leaving them here? Sirius might change the décor again on you, Lil."

Hermione frowned up at dark-haired dog animagus when he stood up straight. "You will not do such a thing while I am here. That is horrible," Hermione affirmed with a nod.

Remus smirked and agreed. "Oh, I am so glad to have an ally in the fight against Padfoot's more mischievous efforts," the werewolf sighed.

Sirius waved it off and waved a finger at the witch. "We'll rub off on you yet."

Lily laughed, shaking her head. "You haven't yet. We won't be too long,"

James beamed at his wife. "You look beautiful today."

"James, we are not going to that BBQ place you like…" she trailed off as they went toward the front door.

"Please?"

"I promise, you will thank me later," The door sounded, and Hermione knew she was left with the three Marauders… it was going to be a long few hours.


	8. Chapter 7

Hermione was sincerely trying to read her book in the sitting room. Her mind was reeling at all the sudden changes and decided to give it a rest after reading the same sentence ten times. It was until Remus came in with a cup of tea that her thoughts were interrupted. He set it down for her but did not speak. However, Hermione took his hand in hers, breaking the unspoken agreement of silence.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"Of course, Hermione. Can I get you anything else?"

She shook her head and released his hand, but he did not pull away from her. "Remus, do you need my help with dinner?"

The werewolf shook his head and sighed. "No, I have Sirius and Peter for extra hands if needed," He paused and chewed his bottom lip. "Do you miss his company?"

Hermione glanced up through her eyelashes. "Somewhat. He was all I had for six months. If he didn't surprise me with leaving me here, I would have told him no," she responded with a small pout.

The werewolf sat down on the sofa next to her. "Do you mind if I ask you why?"

"Why I chose to seclude myself with Regulus? Suffer through his awful family and subject myself to all of that?"

He nodded slowly and spoke in a calm tone. "If we were such decent friends before, then why did you avoid us?"

She scrunched her nose and huffed. "Imagine trying to explain to yourself that I was your former student and someone you trust is going to betray you and ultimately the order?"

"Albus told you not to, didn't he? He can be quite cautious."

Hermione's lips quivered, and she sighed. "I am just trying to figure out how this all works too. What do I tell you, what I shouldn't disclose? It's an awful responsibility, and I can't look you in the eyes and lie," Hermione confessed, running a finger around one of her ringlets.

Remus enjoyed how unguarded she was, but he knew it was just the tip of the iceberg. "So tell me things that wouldn't matter. Let's start there and see how that goes."

Hermione smirked and glanced back at the doorway. "What about dinner?"

"It will wait for me to make it."

She bunched herself up in the chair and smiled at him. "Well, you taught Harry how to conjure a Patronus in our third year."

Remus grinned brightly, and Hermione smiled as he spoke. "That sounds like he was very talented."

"You let me share my chocolate stash with you when we would come to spend time with Sirius at Grimmauld Place."

The werewolf chuckled and sighed. "Reading and chocolate? We must have had a decent friendship."

Hermione shook her head. "We were acquainted, but you kept your distance. You only allotted me academic questions."

Remus had a small clue in on why he would do such. A couple of decades difference and their similarities would pose too many questions. No disagreement, it wouldn't have been healthy to have such a relationship, no matter how platonic, with a teenage witch.

He watched her lips thin, and he raised an eyebrow. "But you disagreed with it?" The werewolf inquired.

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't ask you to shag me. I just wanted someone to talk to about books. I had no one to share my obsession with," she exhaled and rolled her eyes.

The werewolf blushed brightly and cleared his throat. "I would hope you didn't ask me that. Quite the age difference then."

She gave him a challenging expression. "The shock of a lifetime to find out you married someone thirteen years your junior."

He looked like she struck him dumb. "Come again; I am quite sure I misheard you."

The smirk plastered on her face was Sirius Black worthy. "You married a witch that was thirteen years younger than you. Don't give me that look; I won't ruin the surprise."

Peter wandered into the room and smiled brightly. "Sirius sent me to come ask if anyone would like a drink."

Remus was still looking at Hermione, and her posture changed to defensive. "Tell him we'll be in shortly, Wormtail." Remus murmured and listened for him to disappear. "There is obviously something wrong with how Peter makes you feel. Is there a big secret you are not telling?"

Hermione's face contorted and she shook her head. "I shouldn't tell you. You wouldn't believe me even if I did."

Remus leaned closer to her and tilted his head, "Try me."

The witch was thinking many times over today on what to say about Peter should the subject arise. None of the options made for easy conversation, nor possible happy endings. If she revealed his status, then he would just need to bring back that to his superiors and Regulus could be at risk. If she didn't, and he was able to hurt them… she would feel terrible. Hermione settled on a quick diversion.

She took Remus's cheeks in her hands and kissed him gently. It was only meant to be a distraction, but part of her needed to admit she just plain wanted to do it. His lips did not react at first; most likely stunned by her immediate contact. When they did, however, it was fireworks. Moist and welcoming, they explored hers, and his fingers went to her curly mane. Hermione nearly forgot the reason she reached out and kissed the werewolf in the first place.

When she pulled away politely, her cheeks were tinted, and she smiled. "Thank you for the riveting conversation." Just like that, she pulled away and left the room.

Remus wasn't quite sure what the point was to such a teasing kiss, but he wasn't going to complain. That is until he realized she completely avoided his question. Maybe she was more like a marauder than they thought. He would have to nail her feet to the floor and get a real answer soon enough. It had to be reasonably sinister for her to hide it out of fear.

He gathered himself enough to stroll into the kitchen and see Hermione sitting next to Sirius with a bright smile. She enchanted Sirius, and Remus could clearly see that. The werewolf watched as she had her body turned from Peter and flipped her hair at the animagus.

"You know, Moony, I think this witch is avoiding you," Sirius teased, and Hermione snorted.

"I am not, Sirius," she grumbled and Remus gave the dark-haired wizard a look.

"Oh, she is, but that is quite alright. She has her reasons," Remus declared as he started to gather items out of the fridge for dinner.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at him, and he grinned, "Don't start that, Moony."

Peter raised an eyebrow at Remus. "Moony, was something said for her to come in here all twitchy?"

He could see that she did not want to talk to or see the stout marauder. The werewolf could smell her apprehension and mild disgust with him. Remus leaned over the counter toward Peter and smirked. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

Peter looked intrigued and folded his arms. "Like what?"

"None of your business, Wormtail," Hermione growled without looking at him.

Sirius glanced between the werewolf and the witch. Remus was conveying through an expression that there was more to this story than she was telling them. Sirius cleared his throat and smirked at Hermione. "How about we let them cook, and we go smoke?"

"I don't smoke, Sirius,"

"You do now, so let's go," Sirius yanked her from the chair and practically tugged her arm out as they moved to the backyard.

She gave him a stern look, and he smiled before lighting a cigarette, "You and Lily share the same exact expression when you think I am a dunderhead."

The witch smirked while relaxing her posture. "That's because you are, Padfoot."

"Given that I do occasionally cause a bit of a mess, I can give you that."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I thought I just wanted to read and isolate… but I know our time is short together." Her eyes met the greenery below as she avoided his. "I am sorry I did not tell you before, Sirius."

"What is this business with Wormtail, Hermione?" He asked her with a severe tone.

She shook her head as he took a drag. "I can't tell you; you wouldn't believe me if I did. You would suggest I'm trying to sabotage or hurt you in some way."

"Try. I see how you look at him. You can't summon that much false disdain for someone as you have for him."

Hermione took his cigarette from him and took a deep drag off of it. The animagus was surprised when she didn't choke on the smoke. "I will tell you, but you need to act like nothing has changed, Sirius. Dumbledore is trying to make sure he can catch him before anything terrible happens."

Sirius gulped and stole back his cigarette. "Alright, love, tell me the truth. I promise I will not change due to your admission."

Hermione tucked under his arm. "I am not sure how it came to be, but this is what I know…" she started to explain to Sirius about the betrayal of a marauder.

* * *

Hermione was relieved to wake up at a reasonably late hour the next day without Kreacher popping in to let her know Mrs. Black had all of these plans for her. It was even pleasant to stay in her pajamas as she left her room. It was the weekend, so she knew chances are James was home, and quite possibly they had visitors.

The witch had just finished climbing down the stairs when she smelt the most scrumptious food being cooked in the kitchen. She poked her head inside to see Lily at the table, and James was cooking. Lily had seen her and smiled, or else Hermione would have made herself scarce.

"Good morning, Hermione," Lily called out, and she entered the room.

"Good morning," She murmured, and James glanced over at her.

"I was disappointed you did not want to celebrate with us last night, Hermione," James declared and placed a pot of tea and cups down for the ladies.

Lily began making her tea and gave a motion of agreement. "You missed Sirius and Remus snogging. James dared Sirius and well… as you know, you never dare Sirius unless you plan on watching the wanker do it."

Hermione grew scarlet and gasped. "Is that… usual for them?"

"Merlin, no! Sirius was practically flung across the room when Remus realized what was happening." James chuckled, and Hermione smirked.

"I am sorry I missed it," Hermione responded, and James scrunched his face after flicking his wand about the stove.

"Listen, I am sorry for how I acted yesterday. Lily told me what you spoke about, and I feel like a right arse for treating you like an enemy." James cleared his throat and tried to hide a smirk. "Also, Moony let us in on your diversion kiss… you aren't too far from being a marauder yourself."

Hermione rubbed her face and sighed. "I shouldn't have been so forceful."

Lily raised an eyebrow as her smile quirked. "Well, as it stands, I am quite positive that Sirius was jealous and kept tossing bottle caps at Remus all night. He also pulled me aside and told me that James and I should keep you fairly close."

"If Regulus does end up finding me a decent home, you will be more than welcome to come over," Hermione responded after sipping her tea.

The Potters glanced at each other before James spoke. "Hermione, why are you insistent on going through with it?"

The brown-haired witch exhaled and shifted in her chair. "Because if I do not, Regulus could lose everything. I promised him I wouldn't abandon him and so I shall not," She admitted and rubbed her cheek.

"Are you fond of him?" Lily questioned as James brought the plates to the table.

Hermione smiled and gestured agreement. "He isn't half as bad as he was when I first arrived. I wanted to let him crawl back into that cave and die. As we were forced to spend time together, he realized his lessons from his parents were narrow and cruel. Regulus is still a stubborn wanker, but he's come a long way," Hermione shifted the food on her plate. "Thank you for breakfast, James."

James smiled at her with a thumb in the air. "Of course. My wife would want nothing short of hospitable."

Lily giggled and pointed her fork at him. "You have no other choice. I am very welcoming to your friends."

James rolled his eyes. "They are your friends now too."

Hermione smiled and sighed wistfully. "I was lucky, Ron and Harry saved me from a mountain troll in the girl's bathroom our first year. From there we became best friends. All the trouble and rule-breaking we did, we still managed to stay friends until the end."

Lily raised an eyebrow, and a sound of amusement erupted from her mouth. "You are telling me that you were an avid rule breaker? I would have expected you to become a Headgirl."

"I was quite excellent at knowing which rules we could break and which we shouldn't but did anyway," Hermione snickered with a smile and James clapped.

"Do you hear that? Our son was like me!"

Lily groaned and set her fork down. "Hopefully not as much this time around."

Hermione froze and paled. "Oh."

"What's wrong?"

Hermione swallowed and shook her head. "I realized I'm going to see Harry as a baby if we are going to remain in contact."

Lily giggled and gave her a nod. "Of course you will. Who better to help us than his best friend."

James gave an exaggerated nod. "Speaking of help, where the bloody hell is Moony?"

"Hold on to your cock; we are coming!" Sirius shouted from the other room, and Hermione jumped.

"Welcome to my life, Hermione. They have their own flat, but when they drink they stay over," Lily snickered, and Hermione held in a laugh.

Remus appeared first, and his hair was spiked in a disheveled fashion as he wiped his face. "Good morning."

"Would you like some tea, Princess Luna?" James jeered, and Remus groaned.

"Sounds wonderful, Princess Doe-eyes," Sirius retorted as he came into the room. "Good morning, kitten. How did you sleep?" He ducked down and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Kitten, did we all get new nicknames?" Hermione questioned, and Remus nodded.

"Sirius is Princess Prettypaws," Remus announced and Sirius snorted.

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. "They kept calling me Honeysuckle."

"Our designated sober pregnant witch," Sirius murmured and slung his arms around Hermione's shoulders. "Shame you didn't want to join us. Moony and I had a good spot between us to snuggle in while we slept off our drink."

Hermione's cheeks bloomed, and she shoved him off. "Sod off, Princess Prettypaws. I had some choice reading to catch up on."

Remus patted Sirius back before sitting down next to Hermione. "Don't mind him, he suffers from bouts of insanity," The werewolf insisted, scratching at the stubble on his face.

Hermione smiled over at the werewolf. "How are you feeling? You should be careful around this time of the month," She chided him and checked his forehead.

Remus smiled sheepishly at her while Sirius gave James and Lily an expression of mockery. "Poor wounded Moony. He might need another kiss to distract him."

James leaned over and kissed the werewolf's cheek, making Hermione giggle at the hilarity of it all. "Prongs go kiss your wife!" Remus snapped, and Sirius slung himself over the werewolf.

"Did you tell her sometimes you need a hug because you're sad?" Sirius continued, and Remus huffed.

"That would be you, Pads," Remus turned fully to Hermione and smirked. "He needs to be cuddled. It can be quite cute until he drools."

Sirius scowled and rubbed his beard on Remus's clothed shoulder. "You love it, Moony. You make eyes at me in the morning, and the pillow talk is your favorite part of the night."

"Despite what you think, Sirius, I do not want your cock," Remus said smartly, and Hermione turned scarlet.

James gasped and chuckled. "She might by the looks of it."

"She has already dipped into the Black Family ink, Prongs," Sirius retorted, and Hermione glowered.

"Just for your information, Sirius Orion Black, I have not shagged your brother." Hermione snapped and stood up, "Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to get dressed," She said and turned to Lily and James. "Thank you for breakfast," She was gone before anyone could say anything else.

"You jealous wanker," Lily spat at Sirius who was red from embarrassment already.

"It was just assumed that would be the case, she is marrying him," Sirius grumbled and moved to the empty chair next to Remus. "Moony, don't give me that look…"

Remus was glaring at the Black who was growing defensive by the second. "Don't be such a fucking wanker and go apologize. It isn't her choice, and you know that. Envy has never been a great color on you, Padfoot. I suggest you figure out your best course of action to rid yourself of it." Remus retorted with a snarl.

"You were the one pining last night! Everyone knows how you get."

Remus smacked the table and growled. "You've no right to make her feel terrible for a decision that is a selfless act for your brother. Whether we know or not to how she would want things differently."

Sirius grumbled and sighed pathetically. "Fine, I will apologize and not be so rude about it. She cannot help her circumstances, and I may hate that, but I cannot change it for her or make her feel terrible for it…"

James gave him a nod. "That's a good man. Grab a bit of the chocolate stash we have for Moony and go make it right."

Sirius walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a few sweets before disappearing from the room. Lily shook her head, and her expression was solemn. "It is sad really. He does like her a bit doesn't he?" She asked with pursed lips.

Remus exhaled and tilted his head back. "He likes her, and he likes her for me," The werewolf said.

James raised an eyebrow as he leaned a bit. "You mean he doesn't just want to shag her?"

"No, he wanted me to," The Potters gave each other confused looks before Remus clarified. "He can't help himself. Sirius isn't great at these things, and he feels incompetent, just as he feels his brother is just as bad for her. It is quite the puzzle."

"But you would never do that to hurt anyone," Lily declared, and Remus nodded.

"I won't do that so long as she is engaged to another man, which Sirius knows that."

James shook his head. "I am going to make breakfast for you both… hopefully, he doesn't get hexed from his apology."

"Wands at the ready just in case…" Lily said with a sigh, and Remus rubbed his face.

"Hopefully she still has love for him from the time she came from…" the kitchen grew somber as Padfoot stood at a bedroom door and thought about what to say to the angry witch.


	9. Chapter 8

Regulus was squirming on the stone floor as cloaked figures stood around him. He had known this was coming but was not confident how soon it was going to be. The Black had shown blatant disrespect for their cause by missing an audience with Voldemort, and he was not pleased.

"Tell me again, what was so important that you needed to be absent," The slither of his voice entered the room.

"My lord, I am horribly regretful," he paused to gasp. "Unfortunately my future wife is not knowledgeable of my prior commitments. It will never happen again..."

He heard snickering of the nearby Death Eaters as Voldemort rounded on him. "A wife… how lovely, Black. I have to wonder how committed you can stay with a wife who does not know what we fight for…"

Regulus chanced a look at the man above him. "She knows her place as well as I know mine, my Lord."

"Some may accuse me of being too soft on you, Black. In low voices not heard in this room, of course. However, I do treasure your obedience… this is your final warning; if you defy my wishes again, you shall receive more than a scar across your cheek… do I make myself clear?"

Regulus crawled to the hem of Voldemort's robe and pressed his forehead to the floor. "Yes, my Lord."

The figure waved him off and walked away. "Time for more pressing matters. Does anyone want to tell me who is this witch named Lionne is and why she is being spoken about at Order meetings?" His voice was sharp, and Regulus climbed off the floor.

The room was silent, and the dark figure of Voldemort visibly was irritated. "No one can tell me who she is? Why she has an alias? What source is she receiving our movements from? Two of our very own were caught just as they were starting one of their tasks. Two more of us have been killed… someone must have some information! Someone trusted beyond station," He snapped as he flicked his wand at a hooded figure.

"We have not uncovered her identity, Master," Lucius's voice hissed.

"I was told by a source that she is an old witch, someone with a background," Nott's voice echoed in the room.

Voldemort seemed pleased with this and tucked his wand away. "Find her, find why she knows us and who she is associated with. When you do… bring her to me, alive."

He turned back to the unhooded Black. "I need you to find the rat. He must have new information for me from the meeting. Do not fail me again, Black."

"Yes, milord. Your wish is my command," Regulus bowed, and Voldemort gave them a gesture of dismissal.

"Go, I am through with prattle." The Death Eaters started to shuffle from the room, but Lucius kept his eyes on the unhooded wizard before departing.

* * *

"I brought chocolate and an arse for you to kick…" Sirius grumbled as he waited for her to open the door.

There was silence for a moment, and she cracked the door. "What kind of chocolate…" she trailed off, eyeing the animagus.

He could see that she had wiped tears away from her eyes, but her face was still steely. "Moony's favorite…"

Hermione let him inside, but when she shut the door, her wand was at his nose when he turned. "You've not one clue at how much you embarrassed me!" She snapped, and Sirius gulped.

"You're right; I am an arsehole."

"I have done everything to protect and love you all from afar, and this is the thanks I receive?"

Sirius gave her another agreeing motion. "Totally correct, Hermione."

"To even suggest that I would sleep with your brother so… cavalier is horrible!" She growled, her eyes squinted further.

He set down the chocolate on the bed and held up his hands. "Absolutely and I am extremely sorry."

Her wand left his face, and her lips quivered slightly. "Sirius… Bad things happen all the time in periods of war… I was a casualty to one of them. There are reasons I don't just peel my clothes off for any wizard."

The animagus registered what she was saying, and his face paled. "You weren't just bitten by that monster, were you?"

Her curls shook with her head, and she sighed. "No, Sirius… I wasn't just bitten and scratched at. I was treated like a meal he lapped up, enjoyed and tossed aside to be killed. There are broken pieces to me that will never be mended, no matter the kindness."

"My brother knows?"

The witch rubbed her arm and sighed heavily. "He might have a clue. I don't freely display or accept affection usually," Hermione softly spoke.

Sirius frowned and lowered himself to her eye-level. "You're not broken, firstly. You're a bloody brilliant and kind witch. Secondly, that fuck that did that to you, I hope to kill him myself. Lastly, you don't have to explain your choices to anyone, including me… I am not the easiest person to live with, ask Remus."

"I have been so worried to hurt the past and to ruin your chances at happiness that I've forgotten about the reasons I loved you all so dearly. You have an outstanding habit of loving hard and deeply. I'm sorry for not giving you more than a lesson on Peter and his betrayal."

Sirius frowned and gave her a nod. "Yet, I have no right to judge you and never will. If you're choosing my brother, it is not because of any other reason than you believe it is right."

She pulled him to her and pressed her forehead to his; throwing him off entirely because that is what Remus and he do so often. "Sirius, if I could give more than what is left of me… I would. Neither you nor Remus would do well with the mess I have become. I wish you would let me be."

Sirius pulled away enough to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. "Whatever makes you happy, Hermione. I'm going to do what I can to help you. I just hope you know that no matter what, you giving us a chance to make it this time is enough for me."

Her smile was sincere, and she ran her fingers through his beard. "You truly have the heart of a lion, Sirius. You may be a mutt, but a lion at heart," Hermione said, her lips staying curled.

His gray eyes searched hers. "Why are you so… different with Moony?"

She bit her lip and scrunched her face. "I am different with all of you."

"My point exactly; you are tender with him. You are open to me… why?"

She ignored his question a moment and went to grab a bit of the chocolate. "Because, Padfoot, I don't know how to be any different with you. You were this different being in my time. You struggled but still managed to keep a hold on your marauder's nature… Remus lost everything when you got sent away. He was locked up like a dirty secret for twelve years. It broke him in ways that make me heartsick to think about."

Sirius knew then that he adored this witch beyond belief. "You know that I can handle it?"

"Yes and no… I know what you hide. I know that my decision to marry your brother has you twisted. You feel like the broken pieces of you are only healed by your friends… I know that underneath you're the softest of all the marauders… which is why you will be Harry's godfather."

"Hermione, you are the most interesting witch I have ever met," He snickered with a smile as she nibbled at the chocolate.

"Well, at least I am not annoying or bothersome to you."

There was a knock at the door. "It's Remus," the voice rumbled through the barrier.

"Come in," Hermione declared, and the werewolf appeared.

"Not to interrupt the heart to heart," he paused and let Hermione stifle a smile. "Prongs wants to go tell his parents about the baby. Lily suggested you go with them so that you all could have a family day."

Sirius gave them a nod and kissed Hermione's forehead. "I'll go see what the plan is. Get dressed, maybe Moony will take you out if you promise to behave."

"I have manners, unlike you, Pads," Hermione teased as he smirked and winked at her.

"I will see you down the stairs," Sirius confirmed and disappeared from the room.

The werewolf gazed at her a moment. "I wasn't spying."

"But you heard, I know. The benefit of knowing you well enough to know your habits," Hermione said with a smile and the werewolf beamed.

His smile dissipated as he gulped and frowned. "He hurt you?"

She sighed and shifted her weight. "He did. I still have the gruesome scars," her voice was edged with pain.

"Do you know that that doesn't make you ugly. They are just scars, Hermione." She gave him a small nod, and his fingers went under her chin. "I mean it, Hermione. You are beautiful," Remus insisted as his thumb trailed her jaw.

She pulled away from him, and he tilted his head. "You aren't one to take compliments," He said flatly.

"Please, Remus. I don't want to talk about this…" She tried to turn from him, and he gently reached for her.

"How about I show you mine," He told her, and she glanced back at him.

"Your scars?"

He nodded and started to pull off his jumper and unbutton his shirt before her cheeks lit up. The werewolf gazed at her as he was stripping and her eyes lingered on his face. "Look," he murmured as he set down his clothing.

Her fingers shook as she reached for his chest and he could see her nervousness as she closed the gap. The witch's fingertips were chilled and made his warm skin grow goose flesh as they met his scars. Remus did not move or jerk as she analyzed his body, making him inwardly cringe at her expression.

"Remus, I am sorry you have suffered so much," she whispered and he cleared his throat.

The werewolf still gave her the room to make the calls. Her hands traced up his neck, and her lips were pouty and parted lightly. "Hermione, would you like to share?" He asked with a slight slant of his head.

Hermione pulled away and tucked her arms against herself. "They aren't pretty and very horrible to look at. Ginny tried to help me with them as much as she could, but did her best to hide her empathy for my plight."

He raised an eyebrow as he spoke. "I have had them a bulk of my life."

The witch gazed down at her long sleeve shirt and bit her lip. Her hands pulled up the hem of her shirt and started to reveal her pale flesh that commingled with distorted marks. Remus ducked down and looked at them, making her expression distort in discomfort. Turning around, she showed the bulk of where her scars were, and he gasped. "Oh, Hermione… you fought against him."

He watched her honey-hair bounce in admission. "Little good it did me."

His fingers touched her back, and he felt her shudder. "Is this the first time you showed anyone in a while?" Remus questioned; his voice but a whisper.

"Yes, it is very hard…"

He knew he shouldn't increase their proximity, but her skin was so fantastic. The werewolf bent forward, and he smelled the fragrance he had been secretly desiring. Remus wanted to do absolutely primal and passionate things to the curvy witch. When his lips and met her skin, she gasped, and her skin grew chilled.

"Moony, you are still with me?" Her voice was shaky, and he pulled away.

"Yes, I have control, I am sorry I did not ask," He responded, and she turned and placed her shirt back down.

"You are alright, thank you, Remus," she quietly sad and smiled at him.

"What would you like to do today?" He inquired as he reached for his shirt.

"What would you like to do?" she echoed, and he stifled a chuckle.

Remus finished rebuttoning his shirt before he responded. "We should go out and get some new books. I want to get some for Harry."

"Remus, why aren't you going with them today?"

The werewolf frowned and rubbed his face. "Because I wanted to spend time with you. Also, there are certain things that Sirius should be allowed to experience without me lingering… one of them is this. I never doubt my place with James and Lily… he does all the time."

Hermione rubbed his cheek and smirked. "Always looking out for each other. I do love that you both do that so much."

He gave her a puzzled look before she closed the gap and kissed his cheek. "I'll let you get ready for the day…" He breathed, and Hermione pulled away.

"I will see you down the stairs."

The werewolf practically tucked his tail and rushed from the room. He needed to get out of the space where the witch smelled so delectable. The patient and easy going human nature he resided on were slowly melting into an urgent animalistic pull. He shook himself roughly as he finished straightening his jumper and headed down to say goodbye to the Potters and Sirius.


	10. Chapter 9

Regulus was reading her letter and smiling to himself despite the pain flowing from his cheek. She wrote of his brother and the werewolf… an interesting turn of events if he had to say so himself. He knew, even for his youth and lack of experience on the subject, that this witch had genuine affection for them. It pleased him that she wasn't sulking, even though he was envious that it was because of his wanker older brother and his best mate.

"You are not a hard person to find in a crowd any longer," The slimy voice of Lucius broke the ambiance of the Hog's Head.

"Say what you will, but I have no qualms about what transpired. Insolence is punishable by death, and he showed me mercy due to my loyalty." Regulus declared as he pocketed the letter.

Lucius shrugged his shoulders and made a face of disgust. "He is terribly fond of you for reasons I haven't a clue."

Regulus smirked after sipping his drink. "Jealous, Malfoy?"

The blond wizard scoffed and folded his legs under the table. "No, Black, not even remotely. I actually came here to give you an invitation to a little party I will be having in a week's time. I was hoping you would bring your family and your future bride. Our master feels it is important to keep up appearances; make us look like the stronghold he built his ideals off of initially."

Regulus hid the small panic that built in his mind about Hermione's reaction and smiled instead, "That sounds like an excellent idea indeed. I cannot wait to pass the information to my mother and my Diana."

Lucius glanced at the door and saw a stout man enter, "I see your meeting is about to start, I shall be seeing you fairly soon, Black." He left swiftly and disappeared into the crowd.

Peter Pettigrew was a pathetic man in Regulus's opinion. Not only does he betray the very friends he has; he was indeed a rat. When he caught sights of Regulus, he cringed but moved toward the young Black, "Reggie, nice to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Pettigrew, you have a gift for me?" He asked, and the animagus paled as he sat down.

"You are- you can't- no," Peter sputtered, and Regulus stood up.

There was a brief moment that the Death Eater thinned his lips to decide what to do with him. "I am, are you going to not listen to your orders?"

"No! You won't!" He shrieked, and Regulus glowered.

"Come with me, Peter… we need to have words." The Death Eater did not wait and dragged the stout man with him out the door.

He knew Lucius was tailing them closely and thought of a place that the blond would not know about. He disapparated quickly from just out front of the pub and to the cliff Hermione took him to that night. Throwing the traitor on the ground, he pulled out his wand.

"Don't even think about it, Wormtail. I have no problem killing you and sleeping at night." Regulus warned the sniveling man.

"You are betraying him! Our master must know!" Peter shouted, and Regulus flicked his wand and bound the animagus.

"You are betraying your friends as it would seem as well, let me just have a look at your report." Regulus dug into the pockets of the round man until he found a piece of parchment.

It read about details spoken at an Order meeting… but it also had features displaying his and Hermione's recent contributions of information to the Order. Talked about her false identity and his activities as a betraying double agent. He also went into details about her appearance, her odd attachments to people in the Order and more extreme… the possibility of her knowing a huge secret of Voldemort.

"Seems you have been very busy, Peter… tisk tisk. We will have to change things a bit," Regulus flicked his wand at the parchment and placed false details of the meeting, including possible links to a witch alias named Lionne in Paris.

"Are you going to kill me?" Peter grumbled and Regulus pointed his wand at the bound wizard.

"I should kill you. For all the things you have and might have the chance to do… but I won't. I have plans for you, Pettigrew, and they will go off without a hitch. I am an excellent strategist… I had to be living this long in my family. We are going to become good friends, you and I. You will soon kiss the very ground I walk on. We just need to alter a few things, and you will come out of this… for now." Regulus snickered with vicious joy, and Peter's eyes grew. "I happen to be extraordinary at memory charms, care to see?"

Regulus started his work and knew this was not a permanent fix, but would cull some of the urgent heat on him and his partner. After all, he was sure she would agree, a rat in your pocket is best kept there and not waking the snakes…

* * *

She flipped her long black hair and smiled at the werewolf. He helped her disguise as a remarkable looking witch with bright icy eyes and raven hair. Hermione was sure he was the envy of quite a few wizards that walked by snickering at the couple eating ice cream. It was the first time in so long that she felt remotely attractive.

"I miss your curls," Remus said as he let her lean against him.

"No one misses that hair. It was a frizzy mess," Hermione grumbled, shaking her head.

"I do. They remind me of Shakespeare."

Hermione sighed and placed effort into hiding her blush. "Don't say Rosaline or I might cry."

Remus chuckled and shook his head. "No, definitely not. You are most certainly a Portia."

She pulled away enough to gaze at him. "Remus, that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me. Aside from calling me the Brightest witch of the age."

His cheeks tinted slightly, and he made work of what was left of his ice cream cone. Hermione knew that he meant it, even if he deliberately ignored her. Hermione continued to enjoy her own ice cream and thought of his actions as of late. There wasn't much that had changed between who he was now and who he became. Less fissured from life, but still puzzling. An excellent source of companionship, but yet distant… something had occurred to her.

"Remus, do you think I smelled the same?"

That stopped the werewolf, and his eyes grew. Remus had wondered and assumed the same thing. It wasn't like him to just disregard someone's friendship due to age… there was something more profound than that, and he had come to that conclusion while they were walking closely through Diagon Alley. "Yes, Hermione. I believe you did and I most certainly noticed."

"Which is why you took care not to spend too much time alone with me?" Her question made him heated and squirm.

"That is something I cannot answer honestly, but it could have been possible."

Hermione took a bite of her cone and smirked at him. "I remember this one night, you were in the Padfoot's library and reading while listening to swing music. Pads was off with Harry and Ron following them around… I watched as you bobbed your head lightly to the beat, but stilled a moment to sniff the air. You caught me, and I knew it, so I walked into the room." She paused and raised an eyebrow at him, "You said that I would always be too clever and curious for my own good."

"Well, you are." He finished his ice cream and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping his face. "I have an interesting musing."

Hermione stole the cloth from him and grinned. "Oh, what is it?"

"There is a wizard over there, and he is trying to figure out if we are an item. He has been glancing over the paper at us for the last ten minutes."

The witch carefully glanced over and saw a decent looking wizard with blond locks popped over the paper, "Looks like Lockheart. Come here; I have a secret to tell you," She whispered, and Remus leaned closer with a frown.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips lightly. The werewolf groaned and did not ask, he took her in his arms and adequately snogged the witch. She melted for him, and Remus growled in victory as he heard her whimper and smelt the lovely evolution of her scent.

She pulled away, and he could see her cheeks were aflame with a yearning he felt smug to create, "Remus, do you think…" she trailed off, and he shook his head.

"We are not leaving the public eye until I am assured the Potters are home."

She giggled with a nod, "Probably the better plan… I'm a mess," she finished and shook her head.

The realization that even if there was something between her and the werewolf, it could not happen. She was going to get married to Regulus. She may not be entirely virtuous, but she shouldn't even engage in thoughts of otherworldly adventures with anyone. How did she fall so far from her isolation so quickly?

"It isn't you… it is the small comforts we seek in an effort to feel that way again. To feel more than just word on a page or pictures in an album. There isn't anything wrong with you; I just can't dishonor you." Remus softly said and found the cobblestone to be far more interesting than usual.

She sighed heavily and nodded, "I know, Moony. When were you going to tell me about this?"

He shook his head and finally took an examination of her eyes. "Never, Hermione. What I feel and the things I think are the only pieces of me that I can keep away from the world. You didn't need to know anything. You are getting married, for whatever reasons you feel are pertinent, I am a werewolf; my baser half only listens to me when I have it under control."

Hermione took his hand, "Just know… you are amazing and if things were-" she was going to continue, but Remus pulled away.

"But things aren't going to change, and anything you say next is going to be tainted by hypotheticals and longing. I would much prefer to leave it alone, Hermione."

She knew he was right… this would and should never be a topic of conversation. No matter what she thought or felt, it had to remain as it was. They sat there against the bench and people-watched for some time. Remus placed his arm around her shoulder for comfort, and she found that it was enough. This could be enough for her, even if she knew she wanted more.

It wasn't long before Remus had suggested that they do their book shopping. It was beautiful for her to have a companion who enjoyed the written word as much as her. They spent long moments among the tomes in heavy discussion about specific theories and many different concepts that went with them. Never in her life had she felt a pure sense of belonging that she did with Remus.

Hermione bought each and every book that Remus said he had been wanting… a great handful of them that they argued about her paying for him. Ten minutes of her silence passed before he finally caved and she set down her books and paid for the lot. He begrudgingly took the bags and Hermione could see he wasn't able to hide his giddiness from having all sorts of new material.

They weren't aware of eyes on them in the shadows. They were clueless to the danger that skirted them ever so tightly. So beguiled by the volumes and each other that they did not note the dark eyes of another watching and waiting patiently for a bit of information she could finally use.

"Do you think Sirius would like this?" Hermione questioned as pointed at a pocket watch on display in one of the shops.

"A watch, why?" Remus inquired, and she smiled at him.

"A bit of a joke, don't you think? Placing time in your pocket as a form of control, when we truly have none." She replied, and the werewolf chuckled and nodded.

"Give him a card that reads, 'Here's to time,' that would get him rolling. A gift of time from the traveler herself."

Hermione gave him a nod and popped into the shop, leaving the werewolf outside waiting. He glanced around as he waited and noticed a cloaked figure standing nearby. Remus knew this wasn't nearly as odd as the feeling that this stranger was watching them. How long? That made him nervous and clenched his fingers in anxiety. He frowned lightly and turned, but smelling the air to see if he could find a definitive scent to narrow down their spy.

When the woman bounced from the store, she held up a small bag and smirked, "I ended up buying it for him. It has a lovely etched 'S' on the outside of it like it was made for him."

The werewolf pulled her close like he was nuzzling her neck and breathed. "Don't act unusual, we're being followed. We'll slowly make our way back to the Leaky Cauldron and floo back to the Potters."

She feigned a giggle and gave him a nod, "If you insist, I would be more than happy to help you take these home."

They started to stroll toward the inn, but Remus took care to stay away from any of the side streets or alleys. He could see the figure following them through the crowd as he turned to make pleasant conversation with Hermione. It was alarming how deliberate the pursuer was making themselves known.

"Something is wrong… this is a shepherd's task. We are being pushed into a possible ambush." Remus breathed and led her into the Owl Emporium. They gazed outside and saw that the dark figure was joined by another sizeable cloaked stranger.

"Why? What is their purpose… Remus, what if Peter talked about me already? I was sure that Regulus would have taken care of it, but what if he didn't?"

The werewolf swayed his head from side to side. "No, this is something else. They would have tried to separate us and take you if that were the case. Unless, of course, they are worried you are spilling secrets. Then none of us are safe."

"We cannot reach your flat or the Potters' house from another fireplace, correct?" Hermione asked as the strangers grew closer.

"No, we blocked other access."

Hermione sighed and gave him a nod. "Come with me; I have an idea." She tugged him to the back of the shop towards the shop owner, "Can we use your fireplace?"

He gave her a nod and pointed up the stairs. "Sitting room, floo powder is right near there. Might want to hurry, seems a few unsavory characters are about to come in."

They were walking up and out of sight when the owls grew quiet from their chatter. Remus smelt the air, and he paled, pushing Hermione up the steps. They arrived at the sitting room just as the two figures down the stairs were talking to the keeper.

"Where's the girl," A wretched female voice asked, and Hermione squeaked as they got to the fireplace.

"It's Bellatrix…" Hermione whispered, and Remus nodded gravely.

"Go, hurry up and use the fireplace, I will cast a muffling charm and follow." Remus hissed and started flicking his wand.

"You little flea, she asked where the girl was!" Fenrir's voice boomed, and Hermione turned ghostly.

"I said go, that isn't a request, witch!" Remus growled and pushed her forward.

Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder and gave him a nod in the fireplace. "I will meet you at the Burrow." She declared and flung the dust down.

She called it out and disappeared in green flames, hoping Remus would follow… it was going to be hard enough to explain when she got there.


	11. Chapter 10

Hermione stumbled forward in a dramatic fall and landed in front of a set of twin toddlers. She stared at them a moment, and one of them reached for her and yanked her hair. "Pretty!" the boy yelled, and she slumped.

"You boys are a welcomed sight to see, even as young as you are." She sighed, and someone hemmed, making her jerk.

The room was filled with red hair and eyes watching her in anxious wait. Two wands were pointed at her by two identical men she did not recognize. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Before she could answer the fireplace went off again, and Remus collapsed on her, making her cry in pain at the elbow stabbing her back. "I am sorry, Hermione..."

The twin babies clapped and laughed. "Silly!" one of them cried.

Remus made a face and spoke. "Hello, Gid, Fabe..."

The twin wizards gasped and walked forward to help the werewolf off of the witch. "Remus, how the hell are you?" The twin on the right asked him.

Hermione sat up, and Remus offered his hand. "Well, we were having a nice day out until we were being followed." He paused and tilted his head toward the twins. "Hermione, this is Fabian and Gideon Prewett. As I am sure you know, they are fellow Order members."

They were still eyeing her and shook her hands. "Hermione? We don't know a Hermione, Remus."

Remus shook his head and sighed. "She's our Lionne."

Now her arms were nearly getting yanked off by the enthusiastic handshaking. "Lovely, absolutely-"

"Lovely to meet you," they stated together, and she finally pulled her arms away.

"They were being followed?" Arthur finally joined the conversation.

Remus gave them a nod. "Bella and Fenrir were tailing us and cornered us in the Emporium. I am not sure why they were looking for her, or how they knew she was the girl they wanted, but she thought to come here. Not a bad idea if I don't say so myself."

Molly stood up and glared at the two covered in soot still. "How did you know to come here?" The mother looked quite perturbed.

Hermione sighed heavily and glanced over at Remus. "It's such a long story, but in another life, I knew you and your children well."

The Prewett twins waved her off. "Don't tell us, Lionne. The less everyone knows, the better. Albus made it clear that the information you have is so sensitive it can put the whole Order at risk."

She was dragged to the couch by the twins, and they pushed her down between them. "Fabe and I are curious about one thing... You are said to be extremely powerful. Is that the truth or a myth produced to give us all an incentive?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "I wouldn't say I am a Godric Gryffindor, but I read plenty."

The twins tucked her under their arms and chuckled, but Remus was silently seething. "My favorite kind of witch, a humble one." Gideon snickered, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

The Weasleys glanced at each other before Molly sat down next to Arthur. "How long will you two be here? I can go fix some tea."

Remus waved her off and sighed. "We won't be too long. We just needed a place to get away from our followers."

"Need some,"

"Bodyguards?" the twins asked, and Hermione blushed.

"I am quite sure we are alright. Thank you for the offer," Hermione could sense Remus's apparent distress.

Gideon gave Fabian a look, and his brother nodded with a smirk. "So where are you staying?"

Hermione's cheeks bloomed brightly and looked to Remus for help. "She is undercover at the Black's house. Regulus is going to be finding her more accommodating living arrangements," the werewolf said with a nod.

Both of them groaned and shook their heads. "What in Merlin's beard made you agree to that mess?" Fabian grumbled.

"Don't bother, leave it be. It is all part of her cover."

Remus sat in the armchair next to Arthur who raised an eyebrow at the werewolf. "How are you feeling, Remus?" Arthur asked with a tilt of his head.

"Better now that she is safe. We were lucky we were helped at all. I almost did not make it through; I saw the door slam open as I disappeared."

Hermione's face dropped, and she gasped. "Remus! I would have never forgiven myself!"

He waved her off and smirked. "Give me a bit of credit, I can do well to hold my own when needed," Remus responded, his lips stretching further.

The twins nodded enthusiastically. "A superb duelist, he is."

Hermione smirked and giggled. "Well, I will have to have him show me a thing or two."

The twins roared with laughter, and the werewolf was grinning wolfishly as she realized what she had said. "Not to worry,"

"Mums the word." Gideon finished for his brother, and they chuckled.

"Mum! Mum! Bill stole my dragon coloring book!" A little boy came running in with a flustered expression.

Molly gave an expression Hermione was most used to seeing. "You tell him if I have to come up there I'm going to tie his fingers together."

Charlie gave a wide smile and nodded. "With a bogey hex to finish the job!" He took off before she could disagree.

"He was always fascinated with dragons then?" Hermione giggled to herself and Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"I am sure he will grow out of it," Arthur mumbled and she shook her head.

"Don't plan on it Mr. Weasley; he has a passion for learning all about them." Remus pulled his coat closer to him, and Hermione gave him a look of sympathy. "We are going to head out and get back to the Potters." She stood up, and the twins followed suit.

"Would you like us to escort you two? It could be serious if they suspect they are hiding you." Fabian offered, and Hermione smiled.

"No, we will be fine," Hermione said as she turned to the Weasley parents. "Thank you for letting us come in uninvited. I appreciate your hospitality."

"Of course, dear, you are always welcome to stop by if needed." Molly declared, and Hermione reached out to help Remus with the bags.

The werewolf handed her the smaller one and huffed. "You just cannot help yourself."

"No, why would I? You are not my lackey; you are my friend. Let's go see if yours are home yet. We need to send off some letters." Everyone in the room could see how smitten the werewolf was for the witch as they were walking out of the place.

The twins glanced at each other as the two of them walked out of the house, "Do you think she knows?" Arthur asked, and Molly waved him off.

"I am quite sure she's aware. There is something sweet and almost unusual about that girl, isn't there?" Molly questioned, and Fabian gave a nod.

"That is one hell of a conceal charm. She was smart about it." Gideon declared, and Fabian smirked.

"It's a shame one of us didn't call dibs," Fabian snickered, and Gideon gave an agreeing gesture.

"Completely, brother..."

"Them two together are going to be a whirl of trouble. Too many books."

There was something wrong. Sirius started pacing outside with a cigarette in hand and noted the sun was going to set soon. They received an owl not long ago about an urgent need to bring Hermione to Albus, but when they got back to the Potter's house, they still weren't back yet. Remus promised they would be back before the evening.

"Sirius," Hermione's voice bounded into the garden, and he snapped toward her. She was standing at the door, and her eyes seemed unsure, "Are you alright?"

He raced toward her and checked her face. "What happened? You weren't here, and Albus sent a letter to us."

Her face pinched unnaturally."Bellatrix and Fenrir were trying to corner us in Diagon Alley. Dumbledore sent a letter?"

He ran his fingers over her cheeks and shook his head. "Hermione, I am so sorry I didn't go with you today. How awful that you had to run from them..."

"Sirius-" he did not give her a chance to reply as he yanked her to him and held her close. "Sirius, I am not that fragile." Hermione realized he was anxious and pulled away enough to see his face. "What did Albus say in his letter?"

He scowled and shook his head. "He didn't say much... just that you were in danger in his own cryptic way," Sirius said, running fingers through her hair.

Hermione sighed heavily and nodded. "Something happened. Nothing anyone did... Albus knows that I can take care of myself. Would you like to come with me? I think that Lily and James should stay home."

Sirius made a motion of agreement and tucked her under his arm. "Hermione, please don't go back to my brother. Please stay with us? We can take care of you and keep you safe. What if someone recognizes you down the line or they trick him and capture you?"

She wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked toward the back door. "Let's see what Dumbledore has to say, and we shall see. I can't abandon your brother."

"I will marry you and give you little Blacks if you really want," he teased as they walked into the house and Hermione groaned.

"I do not need to be carrying your children, Sirius. The idea of it gives me indigestion," She retorted as he chuckled.

Remus was standing with James in the sitting room and did not see them in the hall, "You promise me to take care of her? Moony, this is serious. We need to take care of her if this is true."

"What is the truth?" Hermione growled as she pulled away from Sirius and walked into the room.

James paled and Lily stood up. "Hermione, there you are," Lily murmured and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"What was said in this letter?"

James grunted and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Albus sent us vague information earlier."

Hermione glared back at Sirius and took the letter.

My loyal friends,

We need to bring our slippery friend to your second home on the hill with nothing but your socks. The moon isn't shining and the night is cold, you might need to bring a cloak. A nightingale sang, and she was heard by the snakes who hissed with greed. There is something sinister about the sound, and we need to have tea to warm our bones. Come with haste; you know the way.

Fawks

"Looks like he wants us to sneak into Hogwarts," Hermione murmured, and James nodded.

Remus heaved a sigh and rubbed his face. "We should get going. We don't want to be seen outside the shrieking shack," The werewolf said with a pinched expression.

Hermione pointed at James. "Where is your cloak?"

The Potter glared over at her. "I still am not used to you knowing our secrets. I have it up the stairs."

She turned to Lily as James left. "Do you think you can transfigure me into an animal?"

"I will; she is pregnant," Remus mumbled and scrubbed his face again. "I don't like this plan, Hermione," he started.

Sirius nodded. "Maybe we can just hide under the cloak?" The dog animagus murmured.

Hermione shook her head in firm disagreement. "If you can change into your furry self and Moony can carry me, then the only thing you both have to worry about is not being seen. Moony can use the cloak while you scout ahead. If he changes me to a cat or even a deer mouse, he won't have to worry about me being caught with you both. Let's not look as abnormal as we could."

Sirius scratched at his chin and finally agreed. "Alright but only because we know that if we are caught before we get to Hogwarts, it could be worse. Nothing says sneaking in like a group of people crawling into an abandoned house. A stray dog will be excusable."

Hermione reread the note and shook her head. "Nothing about this seems right. What Nightingale? If it was the prophecy then why is it that they are after me and not the Potters... things are changing quickly now."

Remus was trying to settle the restless feeling he had about all of this. "No matter what... you're stuck with us, Hermione. Even if that means one of us is staying with you at a place deemed safe... the two that were trying to find you, even if it was for questioning, they aren't anyone to fool with."

Hermione took a deep breath before answering. "I know, they were the ones who tortured me the last time."

Remus paled and shook involuntarily. "Well, all the more reason to keep you away from them," His voice was sharp but held a calm tone to try and recover.

Lily was wringing her hands and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I wish I could do more. Maybe I could see about a house nearby. I know that there is one near the church that is vacant."

"We will ask about it tomorrow," James rejoined them in the sitting room, "For now, here's the cloak... try not to get killed."

Sirius took it under his arm and tilted his head. "What makes you think I would allow death to come knocking, Prongs. I still haven't gotten into her knickers yet."

Hermione laughed at the attempt to lighten the mood. "Alright, Marauders. Let's change me into something with some dignity please?"

Remus took her beaded bag from her and waved his wand. She felt the odd feeling of hair sprouting on her arms as she shrunk and soon she was looking around with sharp vision.

Sirius clapped and chuckled. "You look so adorable!" He snickered, and Hermione growled.

James glanced over at Lily with a puzzled look. "What is she?"

"A little wildcat I saw in a documentary. Sharp claws for climbing and fast. She is small enough to carry," Remus murmured and kneeled to pick her up.

The little feline walked over and into Remus's arms, but Sirius scoffed. "I want to hold the cute pussy... cat."

"Keep your knickers on, Prettypaws," Lily snickered and reached out to touch Remus's arm. "Take care of her, Remus. I have a bad feeling about this."

The small cat that was Hermione made a meow, and the werewolf nodded. "Alright, we're going, no need to get upset."

"No need to be furious," Sirius snickered, and James chuckled.

"Best go right meow, or she will have a hissy fit," The Potter retorted.

Remus stifled a chuckle and walked toward the front door. "Ignore them, they are just a bit nervous," he whispered to her and tucked her into his coat.

Sirius followed and tossed the cloak to Remus. "See you on the other side, Moony!" Sirius shouted as he ran out the front door and disappeared in a blink.

The werewolf took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, ready or not, here we go."

Outside the Shrieking Shack...

Hermione poked her head from out of the jacket as Remus held the cloak over them. Sirius had found the buried cellar door and unearthed it enough to open it. The werewolf tugged it lightly and let the dog jump down before doing so himself and flicking his wand at it to cover the dirt over the wood.

Sirius sniffed the air and grumbled before walking further inside. "That mutt came this way?" Hermione could hear with her newfound feline hearing.

"Coincidence, Flint. If she were really going to show up, it wouldn't be at this place..." Lucius's voice rang out.

"You're right, nothing but broken windows and a queer story about being haunted."

"Black is checking the pub?" Lucius hissed.

"Yes, he probably has our next location already, let's go."

Once Remus was sure they were a distance away, he quietly snuck toward the stairs. It was just as dark and dank as she remembered which made her tuck closer to the werewolf.

"Sh, it's alright," he breathed as they climbed toward the passage.

"Seems like she is always going to be right," Sirius murmured from ahead.

"She does have quite a few more years of this under her belt than we do," Remus responded lowly.

"Another story for the kid when he is born. 'How did Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot make Aunt Kitty live with them?' Well, that's an easy one, Harry, we didn't change her back until she agreed."

Remus rolled his eyes. "He is delusional; I would never allow that," The werewolf whispered to the cat.

"You will because I have decided we cannot live without this witch," Sirius declared as they slunk through the tunnel and he waited for Remus to catch up.

"We? I am not participating in this kidnapping. I am sure Albus will agree; she will need to go back with her future husband," Remus did not want to seem as harsh as he sounded.

Sirius growled and waved him off before turning back into his furry counterpart. The dog disappeared out of the hole, and the werewolf slumped a bit. Hermione rubbed against his chin, and he stroked her gently. "Thank you. He can be impossible, but sometimes I have trouble containing my impatience."

They heard Sirius immobilize the Whomping Willow and Remus crawled out, careful not to hurt Hermione. Hermione hopped from Remus's chest as he pulled himself out completely. The small cat walked over to the giant dog and smacked him in the face. The dog grumbled and nosed at the small animal. Remus straightened his clothes and shook his head and the animals in front of him.

"I am glad to see you made it in one piece," Albus announced and the animals stopped their small argument.

Sirius changed back and picked up the cat. "Good evening, Professor, seems we brought you our friend today," he said, and the elder wizard smiled lightly.

Hermione patted at Sirius's nose as Remus approached. "She wants us to change her back," Remus responded as he took off the cloak.

Albus waved Sirius over and offered his hands. "I will take the feline if you don't mind. It might seem a bit less odd. You two have just come for an academic chat as far as anyone else is concerned."

Hermione's angst seemed quelled by that as Albus took her in his hands. The Marauders followed the Headmaster through the grounds as the halls started to quiet from students needing to get to their common rooms. There was anxiety between the two marauders, and as they traversed, they would glance at each other.

"Pumpkin fizz," Albus murmured as the gargoyle jumped to life and out of the way.

Dumbledore headed up the stairs, and they followed as a feeling of déjà vu swelled over the Marauders. "How many times have we been up here?" Sirius whispered with a smirk.

"More than I am capable of counting, Mr. Black," Dumbledore responded as he opened the door.

When they were finally all in the headmaster's office, Albus set Hermione down and flicked his wand, letting her take her natural form. "Miss Granger, I believe you should join us."

Sirius glared at the individual sitting at the desk, "Nice to see you... brother." Regulus's voice entered the room.

Hermione gasped and turned to see the scarred Black. "Reg, what happened to you!" She rushed forward and checked his cheek.

He sighed heavily and shook his head. "A price had to be paid to keep up my end of our deal."

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt or almost killed," She growled at him, and he chuckled.

"I am aware of what you meant, Lionne. Now, why don't you sit down? Pettigrew's Polyjuice Potion is only going to last a few hours."

Remus glowered at the young Black as he moved further into the room. "Why do you have Peter using Polyjuice Potion?"

Albus moved to sit down across from the motley group. "I believe we should do a quick update before we go into the specifics of your invitations."

Regulus gave the Headmaster a nod and turned to the marauders. "Hermione told me six months ago that Peter was going to defect and join the Death Eaters. Two months ago his reports started showing up. I volunteered to be one of the ones to get his reports from him and would help change some of them. He was going to take the mark this week if he kept up his loyalties... well, it seems he had too much information about her and me, so I cornered him, altered his memories, and told him his next mission was to act like me... When it is found out that he is playing as me, well, I only hope that he is prepared to run."

Remus folded his arms and thinned his lips. "Our closest friend is a Death Eater spy... and a loyalist is ours?"

"Quite a decent one at that, Remus," Dumbledore interjected as Hermione nodded.

"I agreed that I would help him keep up his appearance if he helped me end this war before it became what it was in my time."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in, Severus, we were just getting started," Albus declared, and the marauders sneered.

Hermione turned toward the door as a young Severus Snape entered. "Snape? Why did you invite him?" The witch asked, and Albus tilted his head at her.

"Well, he was there when the prophecy was spoken."

Hermione rubbed her face and turned to the wizened man. "It's different this time, isn't it?"

"Time, Miss Granger, is nothing but ever-changing and never certain. We have known there is a possibility of this from the moment you landed in this era. Shall we discuss what was prophesized?"

The witch glanced at the marauders who tucked her between them. "Alright, what is it?"

The next few long moments in the Headmaster's wing at Hogwarts were anything but business as usual... Time indeed had made it clear that things were going to change in no small measure now.


	12. Chapter 11

_Time marks the hours from day to day, but a traveler has turned the arms back. She holds the key to the Dark Lord's weakness as she was a pillar of his death. A child shall create a new line of old and with it a seal of his death or reign. The defiant will stand or will die to his hand, but his power depletes with the traveler marked with wounds of war… Time marks the hours, a nightingale will sing at dawn._

* * *

Time is changed indefinitely.

How will this even work?

Hermione was sitting silently as the men prattled on about how to fix this complicated mess. She was a part of the prophecy, and they were nervous. She holds the new timeline, and now, everything that follows will never be the same again. Currently, Harry and her destiny were tied together, whether she wanted them to be or not. What would damage the world she was trying so hard to save? Nothing, no answers were coming to her.

"She can't very well go back with you," Sirius spat at Regulus who rolled his eyes.

"Do you have anything of importance to add other than the repetitive whining of a three-year-old?" Regulus grumbled, and Remus huffed.

"You know he is just looking out of her well-being," The werewolf said, and Regulus rubbed his face.

The younger Black was visibly irritated. "I am as well and if you would let me just speak-" Sirius growled and held up a hand.

"Just stop and think about what you are suggesting by bringing her back to our mother and father," Sirius snapped, and Remus pinched the bridge of his nose.

Hermione glanced over at Severus who was smirking. "I do enjoy family reunions," The pale man murmured, and Hermione rubbed her face.

"Stay out of this, Snivellus, why were you invited anyways!" Sirius snarled, and Remus patted his shoulder.

"Despite what you may believe, Black, I do not desire watching someone I care for die. Albus reached out to me about this possibility quite a few months ago, and I didn't believe until he spoke of her… of the pregnancy tonight."

Remus and Sirius gave each other a look before the animagus continued his attack on his brother. "It isn't right, and she's no longer safe with you. If she dies, nothing will stop him."

"That isn't quite true, but I don't plan on dying either…" Hermione soft spoke, and it seemed only Remus heard her.

The werewolf rubbed her arm. "You won't; we won't let you."

"Give me a great reason to agree with you and I will, but all I hear is the ranting of an immature blowhard," Regulus snickered at his brother, and Snape nodded.

"A Nightingale…" Hermione decided to ignore their arguing and think about this mess.

She scrunched her face and waved Remus to hand her the bag he held. Digging through it, she pulled out a few random items before placing a few letters she had written. They were of little consequence… she dug further and pulled out a small book and sighed heavily. The witch hasn't pulled out this book in particular in so long she almost forgot it existed.

Hermione flipped to the last page and frowned as she read. "I know we're going to have to end it soon. Rid ourselves of his Horcrux… but a nightingale is singing, and it almost feels like we don't have to change this moment. I feel as if the soft melody is my very own. Tonight, I know Harry will sleep, while the songs of her voice carry us through to the next task at hand when the sun rises."

The room grew silent, and Remus thinned his lips before asking. "That was before things grew muddled?"

"We were in the Forest of Dean. Harry and I were traveling on the run… Snape delivered the Sword of Gryffindor to us the next day, and we were able to destroy the locket."

Dumbledore, who had remained silent thus far, waved a finger. "Ah, quite a useful note. I had forgotten to ask how you received the sword in our last meet."

Severus held a hand out to Hermione. "Seems I am not- what did you say- rotten to the core, Black." The potion master said with a sneer.

The witch waved him off and frowned. "You have a long way to go, Professor. You were repenting for Lily's death, and your demeanor only hid your sorrow for the participation in it. May I ask how is it that the Death Eaters know about this prophecy this time?"

The room grew silent, and Regulus raised a hand. "My doing, Lionne. A portion of the prophecy was suggested to be said to him… not my idea."

Hermione frowned over at Dumbledore who nodded slowly. "The first portion will do more than enough to keep those who we need closest to him unsuspected. He will be looking for you, but does not know the reasons as to why."

"At least he won't be after Harry any longer," Hermione grumbled and folded her arms. "It will give us the time needed to find the other Horcruxes. Any luck with my list, Albus?"

"A difficult task, but there has been promise with it."

The witch started placing things back into her bag, but she felt grim. No magic from her mother or special protection could protect her from him. She will either live or die because of this prophecy. Regulus reached for her and Sirius glared. "She still shouldn't be leaving those that can protect her to go to a house that would turn on her." The animagus conveyed with a wave of his hand.

"Which is why she isn't going to be… brother," Regulus growled and rubbed his face.

Hermione turned to Regulus and raised an eyebrow. "You have a plan?"

"Have you ever known me not to have one?" She gave him a severe look, and he chuckled, "That was one time, Hermione."

"What is your plan?" Remus arched an eyebrow as he spoke.

The younger Black folded his fingers together and smirked at the witch next to him. "What did I promise you when I saw you last?" Regulus asked.

Her eyes narrowed and pursed her lips. "A house."

Regulus reached out and tugged one of her ringlets. "A house, with plenty of space and several rooms… a large property, unplottable, the works," he said with a playful smirk.

"Well, I suppose she is going to need roommates then," Sirius said plainly, and Regulus frowned over at him.

"You are serious?" Hermione asked and cringed at the silly question.

"Quite serious… Sirius Black in fact," the Animagus grinned and leaned toward the witch.

"Sirius," Remus started, and he waved him off. "Sirius," he repeated, and Albus stifled a smile. "Sirius, we shouldn't, no we can't do that."

"I have to agree with this development. It would make sense to have several Order members living within quarters," Dumbledore declared, and Regulus tilted his head.

"There is something to be said when you recommended the location and then agree with the suggestion my estranged brother announced."

Albus had an expression of amusing surprise. "Regulus, are you suggesting I had planned this?" The wizened man questioned.

Severus gave the nod and twirled a finger. "Such is the puzzling ideals of Albus Dumbledore."

"Okay," Hermione said with her arms crossed in front of her, "I will agree to this madness under one condition."

Sirius glowered and rubbed his beard. "What might that be?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Regulus comes to stay with me as well," She responded with a smirk, and the Black brothers' mouths fell open.

"Little lioness, you know I cannot do that," Regulus finally found his tongue.

"You can, and you will, Reg." her voice was stern, and his cheeks tinted. "I am not living with them alone. Also, can you imagine if any of your 'friends' suspect me, I won't have anyone to prevent them from digging further."

Remus approached the desk, and Albus glanced over at him. "What are your opinions about such?" Dumbledore asked the werewolf.

"I believe it to be sounder than her going back to the Black's unreachable home. However, why would you want us to retain residence there, Professor?"

The wizened headmaster just shrugged his shoulders. "The decision was made up before you even reached my office, Remus. I believe your friend has strong feelings about this as does his brother."

Sirius shook a finger at the headmaster and tucked his chin over Hermione's shoulder. "See what I told you, this man even knows that you aren't going anywhere without us," Sirius announced and his lips curled.

Hermione heaved and gazed over at Regulus. "I won't survive your brother," She said with a pout.

Remus stifled a smile and folded his arms over his chest. "I suppose I don't matter in this."

"You're worse," Hermione whispered, and Sirius gasped.

"Moony, you dog," Sirius snickered, and Hermione shoved him off her.

Regulus raised an eyebrow at her as he spoke. "It isn't your fault; they are quite stubborn. It's always been a problem."

Severus Snape readied to leave, and the headmaster rose a finger. "Not so quickly, Severus. You will need to do some convincing to become close with Regulus in their eyes. I suggest you spend some time investing in such sooner rather than later."

The pale man sneered, "Of course, Albus… good evening." With that, the potion master disappeared from the room.

Remus huffed. "That went better than expected… now, how are we going actually to achieve this hellish idea? Regulus can't very well declare that his brother is living with his fiancé with him…"

Dumbledore yet again smirked and tapped his finger on his desk. "I have a ring that will be quite useful for you, Mr. Lupin. I assume Sirius can indeed return to his more furry form if need be. Consider it a smart gift."

"Giving a large mutt as a housewarming gift? Who in their right mind would believe that?" Regulus grumbled, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Someone that knows Diana loves a good hunting dog. Honestly, brother, if anyone would give such a 'sentimental' gift, it would be our mother."

Regulus smirked and had to admit it was clever himself. "I'll convince her that when we surprise her with the property, it will feel more like home. A wise suggestion, but what will the ring do?"

The werewolf shrugged his shoulders and placed it on, but within a blink, a small house elf appeared. He jerked and looked around in surprise, "I shrunk!" he gasped, and Hermione covered her mouth.

"You are a house elf!" Sirius exclaimed and poked at the elf's ear.

Regulus scowled at Dumbledore who seemed rather pleased. "You had this planned for a while now, Albus."

"A wise wizard never reveals what he knows, only what he needs to share. Now, I believe we all have arrangements that need to be settled and possibly a late dinner for some."

Remus reappeared as himself and chuckled. "Sirius and I will have some packing to do."

Regulus rubbed his face and groaned. "And I have to find Peter, finish up my business with him and tell my mother…"

Hermione took his hand and squeezed it, "Good luck."

"He'll need it. Walburga is going to hate you now." Sirius teased, and Hermione shook her head.

"That isn't funny, Sirius."

"No… it is hilarious. You are stuck with all of us, and I don't feel the least bit apologetic for it." The Animagus retorted with a bright smile.

"I do," Remus sighed, and Hermione giggled.

"Let's just hope no one plans anyone's murder in my house."

Dumbledore gave a small laugh. "I would have to agree with that, Miss Granger. Let us focus on life, not death," The headmaster insisted with a nod.

Albus Dumbledore stood from his chair and the young newly developed roommates all started their awkward farewells. Even through the events of the night and the dark prophecy, there was one thing that came out positive; she wasn't going to have to say goodbye just yet to anyone.


	13. Chapter 12

Lily decided to corner the witch when they got home and made her a quick dinner. The Marauders were off in the sitting room chatting, so the redhead took it upon herself to find out the details from Hermione. At first, it was overwhelming, and Lily stopped her a few times to backtrack and explain, but soon she had finally come to full circle.

"So, you, Sirius, Remus and Regulus are all going to live together?" she questioned, and Hermione gave her a nod.

The honey-haired witch waved her fork. "And of course it was Sirius's idea. Out of all the ridiculous ideas for Albus to agree to, he had to agree to that," Hermione said with a scrunched expression.

"Well, it will be safer for you," Lily pointed out, and Hermione sighed after swallowing a bite.

"Absolutely, but how safe will it be for the Black brothers to be under the same roof? Mind you; I did suggest Regulus move in, but only because I wanted to halt the whole idea."

Lily paled a bit and shook her head. "I don't have an answer for you. What is he going to tell his mother about why he is moving into the house with you?" She inquired as Hermione ate another bite.

"I am sure he will think of something."

Lily swirled her tea in her cup, and her expression grew pinched. "Are you planning on being intimate with Regulus?"

Hermione's jaw grew slack as she processed that. "Intimate? Wha- Why would- how would that be something of a topic?" She sputtered as she nearly dropped her fork.

The redhead arched an eyebrow and met Hermione's gaze. "You know exactly why I am asking."

"No, I am completely at a loss why that would be something to talk about," She grumbled and stabbed at her food roughly.

"Hermione, you are engaged to him. It is normal to suspect such. I would just be careful about it if you do. Sirius has a mean jealous streak, and Remus sulks."

"Sirius has his witches, and Remus knows he can have much better than a broken girl. He got married to the love of his life and had a child in my time," Hermione scoffed but did not meet her eyes.

"They aren't them. They are not the Remus and Sirius you remember… everything will be different now, including them. I have never seen Sirius act the way he does with you… and don't get me started on Remus and how he would follow you around like a boy with puppy dog eyes if he could," Lily grumbled as her face grew impatient.

"And what? Stop my engagement and choose one of them instead? Please, Lily, they will find their way, but I will not come between them, and I surely will not abandon Regulus," Hermione spoke in an insistent tone.

"I am just warning you; tread lightly, Hermione. They are not hardened, or emotionally developed men like you remember. They are boys who are easily swept up in a moment."

All the young witch could do was motion at the redhead. "Alright, Lily, I promise I will keep that in mind."

"Sirius gets grumpy when he is ignored, try not to do so purposely. Remus will never tell you when he's feeling off, but if he snaps, hot chocolate does the trick to cure a bad mood. Sirius will tell tall tales, but feel free to call him on them if you know the difference, he likes that you care enough to listen. Remus won't talk about how ill he is after the moon, but I always sent James over with a nice dinner after he slept some and he has always been grateful." Lily offered up information, and suddenly Hermione felt like she needed to take notes.

"Sirius likes a good knob licking when he is lonely," Sirius announced as he came into the room with a glass in hand. "Also, Moony likes one too but won't ask," he finished with a smirk and Hermione gave him a hot glare with pink cheeks.

"You are a horrible creature, Padfoot," Hermione spat and turned from him, but the animagus sneered and ducked next to her ear.

"I like to return the favor if you are a good little witch," he whispered, and Hermione's face dropped in pure shock.

Lily waved him off, and her red hair shook in disagreement. "You are going to ruin a very decent friendship if you are not kind to her, Sirius."

"Sirius, don't press your luck, let's get going," Remus said with a sharp tone as he entered the kitchen and the Black groaned.

"I was just having a bit of fun."

Hermione smiled over at the werewolf. "So, I imagine that you will be meeting with Regulus tomorrow morning?"

Remus bobbed his head and spoke. "Yes, he told me he would send me a letter on where we are to meet him before he meets up with his mother. You will come to join us in the afternoon. Plenty to do before then and we are going to take our leave before one of us puts a foot in our mouth," he finished while glaring at the animagus.

"Yeah, yeah, we are going. Maybe we should get hitched… I am sure one of us could get used to knob."

"It would be you, Padfoot. I am not the one who wears the collar, dog." Remus growled, and Sirius grinned brightly at him.

"Out! Both of you just go before I hex you!" Lily snapped, as she covered her face, "I do not want to know what you do in your flat!"

"But Lil…" Sirius started with a feigned pout.

"Good night and good riddance!" She retorted, and Remus chuckled.

"Good night, ladies. We shall see you both soon," The werewolf announced and started dragging his friend out of the room.

"Good night, kitten! See you tomorrow!" Sirius hollered from the hall, making Hermione stifle a giggle.

Lily dropped her glower and bit her lip. "It is a rarity when he gets bold, but when he does, it always throws me off. Somehow, I forget that Remus is…" she trailed off, and Hermione gave her a nod.

"A man just the same," The curly-haired witch finished, and Lily agreed. "I kissed him today," she breathed, and Lily groaned.

"Hermione! What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, that is the problem. We were out together, and it just was nice to feel normal after so long of feeling like a prop in someone's living room."

"I hope he talked some sense into you," Lily wagged a finger at the witch, looking like a mother shaming her child.

"He did, it was a moment of weakness, one of which I won't be repeating."

Lily paused a moment and listened for the Marauders. The door shut and she nodded. "James walked them out, good. I can ask you how it was now," she smirked, and Hermione gasped.

"I thought we were just speaking about how senseless it was?"

"Doesn't mean you didn't have your personal feelings about it? Come now, tell me if you enjoyed it."

Hermione chewed her lip a moment and stared at the redhead with puzzlement. "It was different. I- well, it always was- I will never live this down," Hermione huffed heavily and shook her head, "I always secretly wondered."

"Sirius may be a bit loose on his ideals, but I do agree with him on one thing. I believe you should try different things… to know what you like."

Hermione realized two things at that moment. The first was that she now was on the road to having Lily be her closest friend; much as Regulus had predicted. The second was the Potter was no longer an ethereal maternal figure like she was when Harry spoke of her. Lily was now going to be Hermione's peer, and their lives would encompass plenty of secrets her son would not find out about.

"Do you?" Hermione finally inquired, and Lily nodded.

"We have a very healthy private life. It is quite freeing," Hermione's fork clattered to the plate, and Lily laughed at her shock. "You act as if you have never experienced that."

Hermione's cheeks had bloomed with bright color. "Well, I mean I had… but it was youthful awkwardness. I haven't invested in the more… the alluring side of things," she was careful with her wording, and Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"It will come when it does… You were out of Hogwarts for how long before you came here?"

"Two years, I went back to finish up my last year because during our seventh year was when we were on the run."

Lily smiled and folded her arms across her chest. "So you are our age then. Some moments you seem so much older and others you seem younger. It was hard to place how old you were. I figured that seeing the horrors and travesties, you had been through aged you a bit and stunted you in other ways."

Hermione exhaled and leaned in her chair. "I would have to agree to that. I've never really been on a date. When Ron and I were seeing each other after the war was over, it was challenging to hash out because of being friends for so long. I never dated or saw anyone while I went to school aside from a small dalliance in fourth year. I'm a bit… strange I suppose."

James appeared in the kitchen with a small yellow flower. "Hello, witches. Did you miss me?"

"We were just talking about blunders in school. I was going to start in on how you had little to no chance with me until about sixth year." Lily told him, and he scrunched his face as he handed her the flower and sat down.

The wizard waved her off and scoffed. "She did not want to admit she adored me… much as a certain witch to one or both of my best mates," James said with a small smirk.

Hermione could tell he was trying to pry. "I'm quite sure they are going to get married to each other. I was under the impression that Sirius was a poof. He isn't?"

Lily snorted and covered her smile as James gasped. "You little liar. Moony told me you locked tongues today. Sirius was about ready to shove him sideways when he told us that he scolded you well for it."

"Doesn't mean that they don't snog outside of drunken games," Hermione responded with a snide smile and James shook his head.

"Somehow that wouldn't surprise me if I didn't know what type of witches they bring home."

Now it was Hermione's turn to fidget in a flustered manner. "I don't care to know what type of witches they bring home, Prongs. Either way, it's none of my business nor do I wish to continue on this path."

"Odd pair, those two," Lily declared, and Hermione gave her an agreeing gesture.

"Opposites cut from the very same cloth, I am afraid," Hermione replied and Lily leaned against her husband.

"Wouldn't it be nice if they settled down with a couple of witches I could be friends with? We would all be happy."

James tilted his head and smiled. "I don't see that happening, but it is a nice thought. They have become quite inseparable from their living situation. Pads would sometimes-" Lily stopped him with an elbow prod.

"Don't; we don't want to hear about that. You made the mistake of telling me once already."

"I hope this house is big enough… I don't want to have to live next door to anyone shagging nameless women," Hermione grumbled with a shake of her head.

"He wouldn't do that to you. Sirius may be a cad and sometimes the most awful representation of himself, but he's sincere and quite loyal. The last thing he would do would be doing something that mindless to upset you." James confessed, and Lily sighed.

"He really is quite the decent wizard. Under the facade, he is this tender beast."

Hermione exhaled, and her lips curled. "He is a dog. Loyal and quite soft, but a real menace at times."

"I knew you were a cat person," James retorted, and Lily laughed.

"We best wash up for the night; a long day ahead of us," Lily suggested, and James rubbed his face.

"Padfoot asked if I would help them with Regulus before meeting up with his mother… it might be difficult."

"Good luck… I have to look like I just got back from Fiji," Hermione murmured, and Lily's eyes lit up.

"I have an idea, and we will attempt it tomorrow."

Hermione yawned and gave her a bob of her head. "Alright, I will let you help me. I am in no condition to handle it on my own I fear."

"Get some rest; you might very well need it," James snickered, and the curly-haired witch stood up.

"Thank you again, Potters. I imagine we'll be seeing much more of each other." They bid her goodnight and all the while Hermione wondered… what in the world was she going to do about her new living arrangement? She settled into her room and envisioned what tomorrow might bring. Some good, some bad… but entirely unique.


	14. Chapter 13

A young woman walked along a deserted road until she happened across a small elf. It was looking up at the road sign quizzically before turning toward the witch. She smirked and stood next to him a moment, staring at the road sign.

"I think this is a mistake," she murmured, and the elf frowned, still staring at the sign.

The small creature changed and turned into Remus. "Well, at least you won't be suffering alone," He turned to her. "You look lovely, by the way."

Hermione was wearing a long floral dress that covered her sun-kissed skin. The werewolf swore he could smell the ocean air and tropical scents of a distant island lingering off her. The witch's hair was in a curly mess that made her seem exotic and foreign on the abandoned road. It all made his blood rush and a part of him… the more monstrous side of him... its mouth watered.

"Thank you, Moony. So, we are going to be living together. Anything I should know; any secrets?" Her smile was mischievous, and it reminded him so much of a thief with a wicked twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, I do happen to enjoy chocolate. I read until the wee hours of the night and take a particular liking to brandy."

The witch rolled her eyes, and her smirk evolved. "James told me that you and Sirius like to bring home witches, am I going to have to kick them out in the morning?" Her voice was strained and took all the warmth from her tone.

"No girls. No one nighters. None of that will happen here. We agreed last night that we wouldn't subject you to such… ill endeavors."

Hermione's face contorted and she chewed her painted lips. "I'm sorry, Remus. I shouldn't be so selfish. If you both want to, I won't be cruel about it."

Remus reached out and tucked a wild strand away from her cheek. "No, it isn't that. We agreed if anything like that was going to occur, we still have the flat. Our lives do not need to be so convoluted."

He took note of it before she spoke; whatever he said, shut her down to him as she pulled away. "Quite right. I suppose that makes sense. I best prepare for Walburga; she's probably testy today."

All he could do was give her a nod and sighed. "Sirius thought I should have a ridiculous name, so he has taken to calling me Moopy." With that, the werewolf slipped the ring on and turned back into the house elf.

Hermione smiled and patted his head. "Alright, Moopy, take me to my new home."

The house elf took her hand, and they blinked out of existence, landing on a dirt road with a vast moor to their right. It looked creepy and covered in mist, but Hermione knew that was part of the cover; no muggle would want to wander in a scary stretch of land.

Moopy pulled her toward the strange slanted rock and through the barrier they went. When her eyes adjusted to the sudden change, she gasped in bedazzlement. The house that now stood in front of them was three stories high. A large beautiful structure that must have been here for ages. The walls that surrounded it were high, but not intimidating; they seemed almost as if to encase the beauty of the home.

"See, Lady Fawley, Moopy told you it was nice," The house elf declared as they walked up the paved entrance.

Walburga and Regulus were standing at the front door with smiles. "Darling, I am so glad you found your way," Regulus murmured as he approached.

She let Moopy's hand go and moved to meet the Black. Hermione let herself be embraced but was not prepared for him to kiss her. It stunned the witch as he passionately encompassed her with his arms as his mouth was on hers. It wasn't the cordial welcome she was expecting from the wizard. He had made it known that he indeed missed her.

"Regulus, give the young lady some air," his mother grumbled.

He pulled away from her after another moment and smirked as he stared at her. "You are so lovely; I missed your company greatly while you were away."

Hermione's cheeks were the color of cherries as she stared into his gray eyes. "I missed you too. I am relieved you found such a nice estate…" She trailed off, and he kissed her forehead.

Walburga cleared her throat loudly, and Regulus pulled away, giving his mother a sheepish smile. "It was really under mother's guidance. I know you gave me the option to find something a bit more grandeur like the Malfoy's estate, but I knew that wouldn't make you as happy. Mother suggested this stretch of Providence, and I found the estate to be a nice fit."

Hermione tucked her arm gingerly around his waist as they traversed up to the waiting matriarch and her canine companion. Sirius looked silently miserable as a sizeable green color was firm around his neck. They must have groomed him and snipped some of his ragged hair because he seemed quite a bit less like a stray.

"You have a new pet, Lady Black?" Hermione questioned, and the witch giggled.

"Oh, Merlin no, Argos is for you! A welcome home gift. Regulus assured me he is well trained; got him from a dealer up in the isles. Your stories of your father's dog gave me a grand idea, and Regulus sought out a nice companion for you when he is away on business."

Hermione smiled and took her hand, "Thank you so much. He's a handsome beast."

Walburga's smile grew, and she nodded. "I might get you a second one as a wedding gift. It would be good for the children to have out this far from the city… who knows what mudbloods live out this far."

Hermione inwardly cringed and gave her an agreeing motion. "Who knows. Thank you for Argos, he is absolutely wonderful."

Walburga waved at the house elf with a glare. "You, go fetch us some tea while we give your Mistress a tour."

Moopy smiled and skipped up the steps. "Of course, Lady Black. Moopy will get the tea."

The matriarch raised an eyebrow as the elf disappeared inside and tilted her head. "Strange little elf, that one. You said he was your father's?"

Hermione smiled with a subtle nod of her head. "Yes, he has been serving us since I was little. A little different down in Fiji, but a very willing house elf. I sent him over when I knew all the paperwork was done. Regulus has had him get the house ready for me. I suppose."

Walburga patted the young witch's shoulder and waved the couple inside. "Let's have a tour of the house. The dog will find something to do, I'm sure."

The house itself was breathtaking. There were two separate living quarters of the house, and Hermione counted at least five bedrooms. The third floor was a separate two bedrooms with a lovely bathroom and sitting room all on its own. The second floor was large with another two bedrooms, a study, and a smaller bathroom. The upside was that it held a small balcony off the hallway that overlooked the garden and stretch of land for the estate.

The first floor was fabulous with a large dining room, a fantastic library that took her breath away and a sitting room. A small guest room with a wardrobe was right next to the bathroom and the stairs to the cellar that held the kitchen and pantry.

When Walburga concluded the tour, she brought them into the sitting room where Moopy had left the tea in there for them. Regulus whistled and Argos pranced in and flopped on the large dog bed next to the sofa. Hermione leaned over once they sat down and patted the canine.

"You remind me so much of my dog Snuffles. He was a perfect dog," Hermione told him, and the dog snorted and grunted.

"I told my mother you would love him," Regulus murmured and tugged her closer on the sofa.

Hermione wasn't sure why he was so affectionate, but she smiled over at him, and Walburga sipped her tea as she relaxed in the armchair. "I am happy that you love your new home. I was telling Regulus just the other day how it would be nice for you two to settle in together. Mind you, the wedding being three months away is still quite ways, but an heir would be pleasant to have soon."

Hermione paled, and her eyes widened as she glanced over at Regulus. "We are getting married in three months?" She kept her voice leveled as she spoke.

He nodded slowly and tucked a loose strand of hair away from her cheek. "Yes, dearest. Mother insists we do so soon. She doesn't like that we are living in such a cavalier way, but understands by your unique upbringing that nothing vile would be had."

Walburga was nodding and smiled with a touch of pity. "It is a shame your father didn't give you a better upbringing, but we shall not speak cruelly of the dead. It must have been heartbreaking for him to lose his wife and to hoard you away was important for him. For now, we will let my son chaperone you in your estate until the wedding. The sooner, the better so we shall have a Black child."

Hermione was the color of cherries as she glanced over at the older witch. "We haven't spoken about that, Lady Black," she murmured, and the older woman giggled and sipped her tea.

"You will find your way I'm quite positive. Orion was speaking to me just the other day about he was looking forward to seeing a proper grandchild for our House."

Regulus was giving the witches an impish smile. "He also spoke to me as well."

"He did?" Hermione could hardly believe the teasing expression Regulus was displaying… it was so… so Sirius.

"We will speak about it later after my mother leaves."

The older witch waved him off and leaned toward the younger witch. "Don't worry about him, dear. The Black wizards are mostly harmless with their witches. My Regulus is a loyal and a pure young man… unlike his older brother." Her last few words were snarled, and the dog raised his head in interest.

All Hermione did was nod at the uncomfortable situation that was her life at this point. She was staring at the hateful woman that would be her mother in law. The witch was speaking not only of her son as a stud worthy of breeding prime lineage but also being too comfortable with knowing it was going to happen. It made her very skin crawl at the idea of his mother having participated so substantially in their coupling.

Regulus hemmed after sipping his tea. "Well, I suppose we will see you at the Malfoy party, mother?"

Walburga frowned slightly, "Is that your way of excusing me, Regulus?"

The young Black tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Of course not, I only assumed you would like to get home to send off all your owls about us. I know how delighted you are that I agreed for you to set the date of the wedding."

She wagged a finger at him and smiled. "You know me so well. I can't wait to tell Druella. She will likely be pleased with the coupling as well."

"No greens or blacks for the wedding. I'm quite fond of the concept of silvers and white. However, you ladies will work out the detailing. That is witches' work as father would say." Regulus declared, and Walburga nodded.

She set her teacup down and stood up. "Walk me out, Diana, we will set up a day this next week to go over the plans."

Hermione followed suit and escorted the older witch out of the room, leaving Regulus to raised an eyebrow at the dog and smirk. The canine waited until he heard the front door and formed back into his natural form, yanking the collar off viciously.

"You little fuck, Reg," Sirius snapped at his brother.

"I have no clue what you are so upset at me for," The younger wizard murmured after sipping his tea.

"So worried that I am going to steal her out from under your nose that you are going to push marriage on her?" Sirius accused him, and the small house elf appeared.

Remus turned into himself just in time to stand between the sitting Black and the volatile one. "Settle down, Sirius. No reason to come to blows so soon."

"If you haven't noticed, brother… our marriage has been arranged since before you even knew her."

"And our little bet?" Sirius growled, and Remus frowned at him.

"What bet, Pads?" Remus inquired, and Sirius snorted.

"I bet him that she would kiss me out of desire before him," Regulus chuckled, and Remus glared over at him. "It was a joke, Lupin. He took it seriously."

"Well, you both lost because she kissed me. Now, leave her alone, Padfoot. Hermione isn't some tart; she is a lovely witch who is allowing us to remain companions with her through all of this. Let it go."

A small voice cleared their throat, making the wizards turn toward the door. "Shall we decide living arrangements, gentlemen?"

"I call top, kitten. You can have it later if you like," Sirius teased, and she rolled her eyes.

Regulus patted the couch. "Come sit down; we will have a sincere conversation about your home now. Your house, your rules, Hermione."

She walked in entirely and smirked as she sat down. "Good because I have quite a few of them. Let's start with the easiest one; no one is going to shag me for the next three months."

Regulus's face dropped, and he moved to argue, but Sirius snickered. "Seems you are going to disappoint poor old mummy."

"If you are done patronizing your brother, I have quite a few for you, Sirius."

The marauders glanced at each other, and Sirius spoke. "So, this is going to hurt."

Hermione grinned and nodded. "Most definitely, and I am going to enjoy it."

That was the start of it all and the next hour would set the tone for the house.


	15. A Prologue of Two Brothers

Two little boys sat at the edge of the pond as they took turns skipping rocks. The older boy had yanked his ridiculous coat off and loosened the tie his mother made him wear. They traversed a bit from their house in hopes to have a break from the quaint life their mother required of them. The younger, maybe seven if that was smiling up at his brother.

"Sirius, Mother spoke of us getting married when we are out of Hogwarts. What do you think that would be like?"

The older brother frowned at his brother and rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid, Reggie. Marriage is miserable, look at father."

Regulus frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "It might be nice. What if she is special? Mother would know how to pick the right one."

Sirius waved him off and tossed the stone harder than he needed to, "Mother would just pick a snotty girl who would boss you around. I'm never getting married, ever. I don't want some witch telling me what to wear. Once I leave home, I'm never going to come back."

The younger Black sighed and bunched his knees to his chin. "Sirius, don't say that. Mother might hex you again…"

Sirius collapsed next to his brother and tucked an arm over him. "Don't worry about me, alright, Reggie? I promise you; you can be anyone you want to be. You don't have to listen to her all the time."

The smaller boy shook his head and sighed. "Sirius, please listen to mum? I am worried she is going to hurt you again."

He ran a hand over his brother's shoulder and huffed. "You listen if you must, but I am not like you. I cannot listen to her and father telling me we are supposed to hurt others because they are different. What is so wrong with someone who is born differently than us?"

Regulus's eyes glittered as he stared up at Sirius. "Mother says they are dirty. If they aren't dirty, then what are they?"

Sirius smirked and rustled his brother's hair. "They are free." He stood up and waved his hand, "Come on, I want to show you something. I discovered it a few days ago."

The boys ran through the field to a large metal and sand area. There were odd equipment and things that moved and jiggled which was queer and different for the younger Black brother. He knew they weren't supposed to cross the field, but his brother made it seem like it was alright. There were children dressed in odd clothes playing on the strange things.

"Look, Sirius is back!" A boy shouted at the top of one of the bars.

A bunch of the children rushed over and were yelling nonsense, which made Regulus nervous. "I brought my brother today. Think we can play with you?" Sirius asked, and they all hollered in agreement and excitement.

Pretty soon Sirius was introducing his younger brother to kids, and Regulus's fear was fading. Sirius was some sort of ringleader for a strange reason, but that was fine with him. Regulus was happy just to have the children teach him to play the different games. One of them he really enjoyed; they called it tag and chased each other. They weren't so dissimilar and weren't muddy he noticed as they let them participate.

The afternoon was fading, and Sirius convinced his fearful brother to climb the sizeable circular dome. "Wouldn't this be fun? We could play and be like normal kids for a while. You see why I say we could be anything we want to be? Jimmy told me he wants to be a cop like his dad. Martha wants to be a nurse before getting married and having kids… we could do that too."

Regulus was smiling at his older brother. "We could get married to whoever we want to?"

Sirius rolled his eyes but was nodding. "Yes, Reggie. Anyone we want to marry. I don't know why you are obsessing about a marriage of all things."

The smaller boy leaned over the metal bars and looked down as he answered. "Then I never have to be alone. You are going to leave and never come back… that would be awfully lonely."

Sirius smirked and giggled. "You never have to be alone; you can come with me too. We are going to be brothers forever, after all. After Hogwarts let's travel the world. We can even go to America and see New York City! We can ride motorbikes and ride on steamboats… we don't have to be alone as long as we have each other."

"What about a wife?"

Sirius snorted and shrugged his shoulder. "Then get married to some witch, and we will bring her along too. Girls are wicked queer, but she can pretty up the place."

"If she is nice enough, you might like her, Sirius," Regulus tried to persuade him, and Sirius flipped over and hung from the bars.

"Whatever you say, brother. If she is cute enough I might make you share her," Sirius teased, and Regulus glared down at him.

"Why would I do that? Marriage is one witch and one wizard."

Sirius chuckled with a broad grin. "I never said I was going to marry her. Just give her kisses whenever she wants."

Regulus paled and gaped. "Kiss her? Have you kissed a girl?"

He nodded and pointed over to the curly brunette girl on the swing. "Alice! Did you like that kiss I gave you?" he shouted, and she held up the necklace.

"I am still wearing it, Siri!" She hollered back with a giggle.

"Sirius Orion Black! You get down from there now!" Walburga's voice filled the playground.

Regulus almost fell through the bars out of fear, but Sirius caught him and helped him down. "Sorry, Sirius," his brother whispered as they climbed through the bars and moved to greet their mother.

She did not move; she did not even shout, she just pointed across the field, "Go." She growled, and they marched.

That day Regulus got punished for his brother's choices. Their mother made sure that Regulus knew it was Sirius's fault he was in such trouble. It was that day that Regulus decided Sirius was correct; he could make his own choices. He chose to not follow his brother blindly anymore and cried in his bedroom as he nursed his wounds.

As he watched his brother pull away over the years, he noted two distinctive things. The first is that while his mother was harsh and horrible to Sirius, the less Regulus sided with him, the more she gave her youngest. The second was a bit more vital… the less Sirius listened and fought back harder, the freer he became. His brother did end up running away and never looking back, leaving Regulus to choose between what is safe or what is right.


	16. Chapter 14

The full moon came and went, bringing a lovely sunrise at dawn. Hermione was curled up on the balcony, wrapped in a large blanket. She had forgotten to crawl back inside after sitting and listening to the night around the estate. Falling asleep outside was not a well thought out plan, but the wards she placed on the deck were enough to keep the elements away.

Stretching her limbs a bit, she listened to the songbirds whistle away. "Love, are you going to come in and get some tea?" Regulus whispered, making her jump.

He was lounging on the other enlarged bench, wrapped in his coat. "How long have you been out here?" She asked, and he smiled at her.

"I came out early this morning after I didn't hear you come up last night. You were nestled comfortably, so I did not want to move you."

"Did Sirius send word how it went last night yet? I am worried-"

He nodded in response before she could finish. "Lupin had a pleasant night and was aware of what was going on. They will be home after he has awakened properly."

She waved him over to the couch, and he crawled into the blanket with her. The witch snuggled against his chest as he stroked her hair. "Good," was all she murmured.

There was something almost timid and gentle about Hermione in Regulus's opinion. She had this way about her that was so strong and confident, that moments like this were treasured rarities. It had been almost a week of them all living together, and she was a fierce witch to get accustomed to living with.

All the things Hermione had been hiding from the younger Black came out in full force as she controlled her household as she felt she needed. Hermione was fierce and stern at times, but it was these moments of vulnerability that took him by surprise each time.

Regulus was enjoying the fact that Lupin, her and himself would read in the evenings. Even his brother would join them and read a muggle magazine or halt the silence with stories for Hermione. She would listen with interest as they spoke about their years at Hogwarts. It mildly fascinated the younger Black to see her giggle and roll her eyes at their pranks and mischief.

As of yet, neither of the Blacks have broken the second rule she put into place; no fighting in the house. He could sense that the werewolf was incredibly thankful for that rule. Many things he may disagree with his brother on; his choices, his inability to follow the regulations… but he was glad that his friend was of sound mind enough to encourage peace amongst them.

"Reg, do you think I should go cook them breakfast?" She whispered, and he gazed down at her.

"Why don't we wait until they get here before making that decision? We can eat if you like, but you told me that Lupin sometimes feels sickly most of the next day."

"Remus," she corrected him with a pointed stare.

"Remus," he repeated, and she smiled.

"Do you fancy him a bit?" he realized he was breaking a rule, but it was just them.

Hermione's lips thinned, and her eyes narrowed. "Why ask questions that the answer doesn't matter? Whether I like him, you, or a dragon… it doesn't much matter now, does it?"

"No, it doesn't."

She gave him a tight nod and sat up. "That is most certainly correct. We are getting married, and it matters not how I feel about it."

"Hermione," he started, and she groaned climbing off the padded bench.

"Leave it alone, Regulus."

"Hermione, I am not trying to shackle you," He couldn't hide the hurt in his voice.

"Well, little good it does either of us to believe this is anything but an agreement to save face." He knew she wasn't going to reveal her true feelings no matter the questioning, so he left it alone.

"Alright, Hermione. My apologies," he said stiffly, and she exhaled and turned to him.

"I am sorry, Reg. You are a wonderful man, and any witch would be lucky to have you. I don't mean to take my guilt out on you."

"Guilt?"

"I am not a pureblood. I feel awful that your children won't be either."

"If I wanted that, don't you think I would have revealed your lie months back? I don't mind, and you shouldn't either. This isn't healthy for either of us to feel mortified about each other."

She gave him a tired motion of agreement. "I am going to go get cleaned up for the day. Do you mind making the tea?"

"Not at all, it will be ready for you when you come down."

The worn witch disappeared from the balcony and Regulus slumped. He broke an important rule; don't ask her about her feelings for the Marauders. She told him that on the first night they settled into their new lives together. He wasn't confident in the reason and did not know what took place between them in her time to want to hide that. Well, to Regulus it seemed to be protected and packed away.

Hermione ended up taking the master bedroom, and he took the other room on the third floor. It made sense they would share the same story because they would eventually be sharing a room… or at least he had hoped they would after saying their vows.

Something about this seemed so strained and impossible. His witch was a captive lioness in these marital bonds, and it caused him to wonder. Regulus fretted about the possibility of her having feelings for Lupin, or even, dare he think, his brother. Hermione must not have as much love or affection for him as she does them, but would she ever?

These were thoughts that plagued him as he made the tea up and started to dig through the fridge and cupboards for food. He was not a cook. He has not cooked a single thing in his life, but Hermione had planned to teach him. She and the werewolf enjoyed cooking, and they did so together… another dry spot for the young Black.

She was so close and affectionate with Lupin that it made Regulus anxious. Even his brother watched on with morbid curiosity as they cooked and laughed together. It wasn't right or correct… was it? He was a werewolf, and she treated him like her best friend and most esteemed mate. It wasn't a proper way of thinking, or at least that's how Regulus presumed.

Could it be his insecurities driving these feelings? Possibly even making him feel defensive for no valid reason? Such was the curse of uncertainty now that Hermione was living with pieces of her past he was not apart of at all. Regulus could scour the reaches of her mind if she let him, but her feelings were locked away with a simple 'I do.'

"Aren't you starting to shake some of that spoiled behavior? It is cute, brother," Sirius's voice entered the kitchen.

The young Black turned to see Sirius holding up the weak werewolf. "Sit down at the counter and have some tea," he grumbled at them.

Remus huffed and shook his head. "Set me down on the chair over there, Pads. I cannot slump at the bar."

"You aren't as worse for wear as last month, Moony," Sirius reassured him, and Remus snorted.

"A werewolf joke, Pads?"

Sirius opened his mouth to argue as he set his friend down, but chuckled instead. "Oh! That is wonderfully tasteful."

"Where is our twitchy little witch?" Remus growled, and Regulus grimaced.

"She is bathing. Hermione decided to camp out on the deck last night."

The animagus had an expression of cynical amusement. "Out on the balcony, under the full moon? Why does that surprise me?"

"Sadly, it doesn't shock me," Regulus said then sipped his cup.

Sirius felt a small amount of pity for his brother; it dissipated when he remembered they were getting married. "Jealous?" He wagged his eyebrows and Regulus snorted.

"Hardly, brother. Three months and she is a Black," Regulus snickered with a crooked smile that made Sirius sneer.

"Absolutely wonderful watching you two bicker about a witch," Remus grumbled, and Sirius smiled at him.

"We could share her, you and I, just to prove him wrong."

The werewolf made a sound of increased disgust. "You are appalling, Padfoot."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Sirius hissed with a secretive expression, and the werewolf grimaced.

"Don't taint this, Pads. I am warning you to watch yourself."

Regulus sneered and waved his brother off. "You are completely mental."

"That is something to be expected, he is Sirius Black," Hermione's voice entered the room.

She made her way over to Remus and set down three potions on the small table. He managed a smile, and she beamed as she checked his forehead and ducked down to his eye level. "Are you hungry? I can make you anything you want. I want you to take those potions; they were part of your original routine. Don't argue; I made them, so they weren't that expensive."

Remus groaned and shook his head. "Miss Granger, are you always going to be so forceful?" He inquired as his lips puckered slightly.

Her smile evolved, and she gave him an agreeing motion. "Always, Moony. Now, let's have some breakfast."

Both the Black brothers seemed quite puzzled by her interactions with the werewolf for different reasons. Regulus could not figure out if she were just this attentive to injured wizards she cared about or if it was sincere planted love she had for him. Sirius wasn't sure why Remus would ever turn shagging the witch down, even in a moment of weakness, she loved him.

The witch padded over next to Regulus and raised an eyebrow. "Want to learn how to make something this morning?"

Sirius squeezed next to her, making her awkwardly stand in the middle of the two gray-eyed men. "Me too, Aunt Kitty."

"That isn't going to be a thing, Sirius," Hermione grumbled, and Sirius grinned brightly.

"Oh, it is. I bet if you were an animagus you would be a cute little pussycat."

Hermione gave him an impish smirk. "I should see, shouldn't I? I could come join you, Prongs and Moony."

Regulus glared over at his brother. "What are we making this morning, Hermione?"

Her posture straightened, and she raised a finger. "Now, you both are going to listen to me… yes, Sirius, I am going to teach and plan on you participating."

Remus watched her as she showed them the significant ways to cook, which was making him smile lightly. He got to see how unguarded she grew as she laughed and rolled her eyes at the brothers attempting to prepare food. They gave her their full attention, and the werewolf noted when they weren't arguing, how they were so similar.

Hermione already knew this, and she treated them equally which made Remus feel a bit of sorrow for his best mate. In three months' time, it was going to change how his awkward friend reacted toward the adorable witch. The older Black would give her more than enough reason to yell and holler at him, but she just would shake her head and correct him.

The curvy witch had taught them everything and brought Remus a cup of tea, leaving them to attempt to cook the breakfast. He took her hand and gave her a nod; he knew what she was doing, and he was grateful. Hermione gave him a small bow and kissed his hand before turning back to the Blacks.

"Sirius, try not to make too much of a mess, you have to clean it, remember?"

Remus tilted his head and heard familiar footfalls coming down the stairs. "Good morning, Potters," He grunted, and they appeared.

Lily's jaw dropped, and James laughed. "Pads, when did you learn to cook?"

"Today. Our little witch decided to teach us Blacks to be a bit more self-providing."

Regulus turned toward them and gave them a nod. "Good morning and congratulations."

Lily smiled at him and walked toward Remus. "Thank you, Regulus. We are quite excited at the new little surprise coming in less than nine months' time."

"You should have heard the way my mother was talking about them popping one out. Takes all the romance out of it," Sirius grumbled, and James raised an eyebrow.

Hermione exhaled and shook her head. "Quite the pushy witch. I wonder where her sons took that trait from…" She trailed off and hugged the redhead.

Lily handed the plate in her hand to Remus after Hermione released her. "I made it last night, Remus."

He unwrapped it and saw a large slice of chocolate cake. "Oh, Lil, you spoil me!"

"Sit, the lot of you! The Black brothers present…" Sirius paused and placed plates on the counter, "Breakfast."

James chuckled and squeezed on one of the bar stools. "Merlin, Pads, I think Hermione is going to domesticate you."

"She can do whatever she likes to me if she lets me into her knickers," Sirius said smartly, and Regulus glared at him.

"Don't talk about her like that," He spat, and Sirius chuckled.

"Or what, Reggie? Are you going to tell mother?"

A loud bang disturbed the building argument, and everyone glanced at the curly-haired witch with her wand up. "Good, now that I have your attention… there will be no breaking that rule in my house, do you understand? I said no fighting and I mean even over me in jest. I will hex you both the next time."

Lily hid her smile behind her cup she had just poured. "You will have to show me the house after breakfast, Hermione."

Hermione sat down at the smaller table with Remus. "Of course, Lily. It is quite the place. Regulus did well."

Sirius sat next to James and smirked after forking some breakfast. "You have to admit, it is a piece of work."

"We are not going to throw a party, Pads," Remus said with a huff after sipping his tea.

Hermione nudged a plate at him. "Please eat more than cake, Remus. I promise, I won't be so bothersome once I know you have some food in you."

Regulus was eating at the counter as he spoke. "We could throw a party," He declared, and the curly-haired witch snapped her gaze in his direction.

"And invite all your mother's friends? No, I think not."

Regulus waved his fork at her. "No, we invite your friends. You spoke of the Weasleys like family. We could invite some of the Order members you are fond of. It would be a nice way to make this place warm and full of life."

Hermione's brow furrowed as she spoke carefully. "Why would we do that?"

Remus arched an eyebrow at her. "Why wouldn't you?"

Lily glanced back at them and nodded. "It could be a party to celebrate Harry."

James grinned brightly. "Yes! That would be wicked!"

Hermione rubbed her face and sighed. "Alright, we will throw a party, but it won't get out of hand… Sirius."

"Speaking of parties… we have a prior engagement tomorrow night," Regulus murmured and did not look up from his plate.

He and Hermione had spoken about the Malfoy party for a couple of days now. He was worried about Hermione and dealing with going to the manor, but she assured him she would be fine.

"I will go get a dress today, not to worry, Regulus," Hermione said, and Remus scrunched his nose.

"Just go in nothing and be the talk of the party," The werewolf retorted, and the marauders gasped and stared at their friend.

"Moony! Color me impressed!" Sirius shouted as Hermione glared at her table partner.

"Then I will have more than enough wizards jealous of Regulus. Owls of an abundant nature would arrive in droves."

Lily smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Would be an interesting way to declare your independence."

Regulus folded his arms and huffed. "If I cannot sleep with my fiancé why would I want others to fantasize about it."

"Rules are rules, Reggie," Sirius snickered and laughed.

James frowned at Hermione. "You won't let him shag you silly?"

"Prongs, shagging her silly? My brother? Please," Sirius scoffed roughly, and Hermione's cheeks bloomed.

"Lily! Please come with me today?" Hermione asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Of course, Hermione. I would love to, but do I need to be disguised?" She asked, and there were hints of excitement in her voice.

"We could; to be safe. Maybe change your hair color, change your nose…"

Lily clapped, and James scowled at her. "Wait, you want to disguise yourself?" He asked his wife.

"Of course, I married you, did you think I did not have a mischief streak?"

Sirius gave her an agreeing motion and smirked. "Help her pick out some cute knickers. I want to see something flashy and tasty."

Hermione threw her fork at his head, and Regulus smirked. "I would agree, but only if I get to see them on…" His voice was small and made James cover his mouth.

Lily shook her head. "How are you living with them?" The redhead questioned.

"When they don't objectify me, very well actually," Hermione responded, ignoring the apparent snickering of the marauders.

The Black brothers and winced and Remus grumbled. "No, I wouldn't say objectify… just poke fun," He settled on with a tiny smile.

"Breakfast first, and then we will sort our plans for the day," Sirius declared and winked at his brother. "Merlin knows I am going to convince Lily to procure a few naughty things for your fiancé."

Regulus just rolled his eyes, but there was a small curve to his lips. "Don't even dream about it, brother."


	17. Chapter 15

Hermione was up in her room with Lily who had taken the tour by herself with the witch. The young time traveler had decorated her room in soft colors with the traditional maroon and gold for her bedspread. Lily sat in the armchair by the small fireplace and smiled.

"This is very nice, Hermione."

She nodded and sighed. "Yes, it is very nice. A good place to raise…" She trailed off and could not prevent the gulp that followed, "Children."

"If you don't want children, why not tell him?"

Hermione's face dropped and shook her head. "Oh, no, I would love children, Lily. Actually, I look forward to it… but," her face scrunched.

Lily chewed her lip and sighed. "Just not with Regulus?"

Hermione waved her off and growled. "No, of course, I would. Yes, I mean maybe."

The redhead rubbed her stomach. "Well, you have time. Not everything is under a time limit. Don't let that batty woman push you into it. Sirius can tell you she is very stern," Lily said with a small bob of her head.

Hermione cringed at the mention of Sirius. "Well, I don't think I will ask."

Lily huffed and leaned her chin on her hands. "Does this have to do with Remus?" She asked.

"No! It has nothing to do with either marauder and their wild ways."

All Lily could do was give her a thoughtful expression and spoke firmly. "You have to give me a centimeter of something, Hermione. I am trying."

The curly-haired witch grimaced and flopped on her bed. "I don't know, Lily. Why did I even agree to all of this? Why did I have to see Remus in that bookstore? Why won't they just stop being…" She trailed off and exhaled slowly.

"Them?"

"Them," Hermione agreed and rubbed her face.

"You are in love with Remus?"

"I don't know."

Lily licked her lips and decided to approach this differently. "Tell me about them in your time."

Hermione laughed and rolled to look over at the Potter. "They were brilliant. Remus was witty and intelligent with a caring side that made you unsteady at his nature. He guided Harry through a rough year at Hogwarts and let him confide in him. I was almost convinced that Remus was a distant uncle or proxy father… I found out quickly about him being a werewolf and spoke to no one about it. I figured that would have been enough to warrant his distance."

Lily smiled sincerely and nodded. "That would be Remus Lupin."

"He was such a fascinating man. He and Sirius were always so delightful to listen to about stories of the past. He also offered me a bit of a light reading list. A few dozen books he enjoyed. He once told me that knowledge was the only thing someone could not steal from you."

"What of Sirius? You stray from him," Lily pressed, and Hermione chewed her lips.

"I do?"

"You do."

Hermione furrowed her brow and pursed her lips before speaking. "He was Sirius Black. Charming… too charming really. I once heard Sirius ask Harry why he did not pursue me. It was an awkward conversation to walk in on while they were bonding. The look on Sirius's face told me what he had in mind, and it turned me maroon whenever I thought of it." The witch could only feel her cheeks grow warm and cleared her throat.

"I was sobbing one night. It was some silly argument that Ronald and I had. He called me a snob, and I had stomped off to read in the library at Grimmauld Place. He and Remus were there chatting, but the werewolf soon took leave at the sight of me; he did that often. Sirius comforted me and told me that boys don't understand the complexities of witches. It was all very gentlemanly, but also enlightening to how tender he could be." Hermione finished with a sizable sigh.

"Nothing ever happened?"

Hermione gasped and shook her head. "Merlin no! Sirius was under no illusion that I was anything but a little girl. I was sixteen when he died. They both knew good and well that there are lines you just never cross."

Lily realized it wasn't what they did, but what the young witch thought. "You became a fan of theirs without even knowing it…" The revelation stayed thick in the air as Hermione's eyes widened.

"Don't tell anyone, Lily. It would break Regulus's heart to think I can't sever from my past memories."

"Is this why you stayed away? They aren't old sods past a suitable age any longer. They are young and quite dumbfounded by you."

Hermione waved at the room. "Obviously I did not hide well enough! I am living with them, and there is a horrible, greedy, part of me that does not want them to leave now. I get to rehear their stories. They are living and breathing and the time I came from gave them no kindness."

"The doting on Remus. The bantering with Sirius. All of that is because you mourned them and this is a second chance for them?"

"Do you know why I left after Sirius made that vile pass at me? I left because there was a gross part of me that clapped in felicitations."

Lily laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, that isn't a hard feat in this time."

"No, it isn't."

"What about Regulus?"

Hermione sat up at that and chewed her lip. "What about him?"

"How did your companionship come about that isn't forced. Certainly, there is some of it that was fabricated, but there is genuine longing there. I do not think he would give up his home and lifestyle for just anyone."

The witch smiled and sighed. "No, he wouldn't. We spent much of our time the first three months, arguing and fighting, but he never disclosed my true identity. I was very ill from drinking the vile liquid in the cave as proof of my willingness to help him. He didn't trust me and could have easily left me there when he retrieved the locket. Regulus dragged me to the boat, and I almost got us killed. The last bit of magic I expelled was to rid the awful inferies that went after us." Hermione paused and ran a hand through her tresses.

"He had a choice; to bring me home with him and risk his life and wellbeing for me as I had him… or leave me to die. He chose the first and placed me in the garden, calling out for his mother's help. He planted papers on my person later while I was unconscious of an unknown trip to find pureblood relatives. From there I pieced a story together, and we have been together ever since."

Lily was staring; her jaw dislocated at the amount of misjudgment she had placed on them. "You came to help him without even knowing that he would save you."

"I told him he would die in that cave without my help. He was reluctant that I was a disguised Death Eater, but agreed when I told him about the fake locket he told no one else about. He ordered Kreacher to leave and speak to no one about my appearance. I knew if I could change his death, maybe I would have a shot at convincing him to help me."

The redhead smirked and sighed. "That is oddly romantic, Hermione. No wonder he is quite taken with you."

"Well, he is a bit of an arse," Hermione murmured, but her smile remained.

"He is, but he is better with you here. He is more like Sirius than any of us thought."

Hermione thinned her lips and nodded. "Yes, I thought so too. I called him Sirius when I woke up from my three days of being out after the cave. I didn't remember anything at first and asked if I was dead. It was a mistake I could not live down. He is far less bold than Sirius. Far less…"

"Whole."

Hermione rubbed her face and gave a gesture of agreement. "Yes, far less whole. The Blacks are breakable in their different ways. Regulus just wants to belong and never to disappoint. Sirius just wants love, but fears it… it is two sides of a very damaged coin."

"And you decided to add Remus of all people to that mix. Absolutely daff," Lily scoffed, and Hermione giggled with a shrug.

"We love what kills us most."

Lily laughed and nodded. "We do indeed. Let's see if James wants to come be our bodyguard today. He might enjoy stealing you away from your mess for the time being."

"Alright, it would make me feel a bit more at ease after the last time I went out."

* * *

Regulus was pacing outside the bedroom door. He was never good at these things and hated that she looked so hopeful when asking him to do it for her. Hermione just seemed so worried, and despite his personal feelings, he was given the task to take care of the injured werewolf.

Sirius just had to go and play animagus today. Frustrating!

"Stop your marching and get in here," Remus growled, and the Black paled.

Regulus opened the door gently and saw him in his bed. "Hermione asked me to check on you."

Remus groaned and waved him over. "Well, get in here, boy. You are letting the light in, and I am in no mood."

He had never seen Remus so sour before. "She asked me to make sure you had water…" he trailed off as he shut the door and awkwardly approached the werewolf.

"In case you haven't noticed, she isn't here. I have no interest in playing with your relationship and definitely don't have the patience for someone who is staring at me like I am a killer."

Regulus set down the pitcher and held up his hands. "I didn't mean to offend, Lu- Remus."

"Did you come to gloat then?" Remus murmured and turned away from the Black.

"Gloat?"

"My best friend volunteered us for this awful situation, and I suppose you think I am here to steal your fiancé. I am not, so you can leave me be. I am used to taking care of myself and will do just fine without your pity or fear."

Regulus was sailing on uncharted waters; he had never experienced someone so… wounded. "Remus, when did I ever accuse you of that?"

"You are here, are you not? Sirius knew I would be fine, but your- your- unyielding witch is so fucking adamant about making me better. I don't need her pity either," His voice could not hide his suffering.

Regulus reached out and touched the werewolf's shoulder. "Remus," He started, but his wrist was snagged roughly.

The werewolf was glaring at him, his teeth bared. "You must not seem to understand, so I will make it certain. I don't want you to help me for her. It is only making it harsher, don't you get it?"

He nodded slowly and waited for the glint in Remus's eyes to fade before he answered. "I understand completely, Remus. We can't help each other if we do not help ourselves as well."

Remus released the other wizard's wrist and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I am in a sour disposition today…" he murmured, and Regulus gave him a nod.

"It is quite alright. I am sorry I was afraid," The Black confessed, and Remus rubbed his face.

"It is my fault; I did fairly well down in the kitchen to hide my fatigue. The potion worked marvelously, but I still am dealing with the after-effects of my transformation. I can be a bit moody." Regulus moved to leave, and Remus hemmed. "Regulus, come sit with me a moment? I don't want to be alone with my thoughts."

He complied and sat on the edge of the bed. "Remus, you must really dislike me…" Regulus huffed, running a hand through his hair.

The werewolf lounged against his pillow and stared at him. "Dislike you? I envy you. I will only admit this once; I envy that you get to have her. Smell her on your pillows and will eventually call her your very own."

"We aren't sleeping in the same room, and she is my fiancé for Merlin's sake," Regulus said pointedly, and the werewolf chuckled.

"Case in point, she wears your ring, Regulus. You will have her, and we are both idiots who are watching in shock and awe of it. I despise him for dragging me into this," Remus spat and tossed a book across the bed.

Regulus lifted the book up and read the inscription inside, _'Moony, I know this was a book you read all the time where I came from. I hope it brings you delight once more. Your fellow bibliophile, Hermione.'_

"She is very fickle, and I am at a loss," Regulus acknowledged and ran a hand over the cover.

"Hermione is a lovely puzzle. One of which will remain unsolved for me. Sirius may jest about her with you, and he may even start spats, but neither of us would ever do anything to ruin your relationship."

Regulus stared at the carpet and exhaled. "There is no relationship. It is all forced and bitter. She will grow to hate me, I just know it."

Remus snorted. "Then you should probably do something about that. My suggestion is to show more interest in who she is and less about what she has done. Probably a good place to start. Affection isn't something picked and tossed in a vase; it is grown from tenderness and a will to shine a light on the plant you are budding. Give her a reason, and she will come around… if she were going to stray, she would have."

The Black looked boyish and unsure as he sat there and contemplated his query. "Do you think she loves you and my brother more than she would ever love me?"

Remus scowled and folded his arms over his chest. "She doesn't."

"She does," Regulus argued and glared over at the werewolf, "More than I care to share."

"Then fix that. I am not going to let her fall into my arms and at the end of the day, neither would Sirius," Remus finished and poured himself a glass of water. "Thank you for the water; you can tell her when she gets home I was in better spirits."

Regulus stood up and sighed. "I will. Try to get some sleep. Lily said she would bring back food for you."

The Black had reached the door before Remus cleared his throat, "Regulus."

He turned back to see the werewolf staring at him with uncertainty. "Yes, Remus?"

"Let's keep this conversation between just us, alright? I don't want Hermione to know my feelings. I felt it was only fair to share with her future husband and let him know I am not a threat."

Regulus gave him a slow nod and sighed. "Of course, Remus. If it is any consolation… I am quite sure she would prefer you."

"It isn't…" he paused and closed his eyes. "But thank you anyway. All I ask of you is to regard her how she deserves to be treated; perfection is not a word I use lightly."

"Of course, Remus. Nothing less than that," Regulus said and left the room.

The werewolf reached for the book and tucked it against him as he maneuvered to sleep off his heartsickness. The words were drumming in his mind. 'If it is any consolation… I am quite sure she would prefer you,' was salt in the very wounds he was trying to lick clean.


	18. Chapter 16

The ringlets bounced around her face as she tested the dress. Hermione was in a beautiful lengthy ball gown that was a raven black. It looked as if it was speckled with snow as she pulled the bunches of tulle and fabric away from the core of the skirt.

Her hair was curled in large rings in an updo with an enchanting clip that looked like liquid silver was braided in her hair. The corset of the dress wasn't as binding as the previous vicious torture devices that Walburga had made her wear.

The witch was double checking her appearance in the mirror and ran her fingers over the loose black choker with a silver snake charm. The charm was slithering around her collarbone and tickling her revealed skin with its tongue. It all felt so… amiss, but she sighed and left her room with a new posture; she would declare herself as no one to be ignored tonight.

Hermione's heels clattered on the steps as she descended and was greeted by two pairs of gray eyes and that of green. Regulus looked formidable in his dress robes and muted the two marauders in their t-shirts. They all had echoes of appreciation and awe in their expressions, but Regulus was the first to shake it and smile.

"Hermione, you are going to be far too grand to take to this party," He teased gently and handed her a white rose.

"Thank you, Reg, but I am certain you will be able to handle such," Her voice was soft in the air as she stared into his eyes.

She turned to the pair still looking with wide eyes and stifled a giggle. "Are you going to give me a proper goodbye or just pant, Padfoot?"

"Proper goodbye? Well, if you insist!" He cried before padding over.

He scooped her up, and she hollered. "Not what I-" His lips halted her argument on hers.

Oh, what a kiss… her brain short-circuited, and her arms were of their fruition as they had coiled around his neck. He kissed her proper for a moment or two before she snapped back into sanity and attempted to pull away from him.

"That is quite enough," Regulus hissed and shoved his brother as they parted.

Hermione quickly found her bearings and tripped on her toes to walk nearest her fiancé. "Horrible, awful man!" She growled as Regulus steadied her and glared at the animagus.

Sirius waggled his eyebrows and smirked. "Well, she enjoyed it. Awful I might be, but satisfactory I am sure."

Remus was wringing his hands behind his back. "Truly outdoing yourself, Pads. I imagine it won't be long before she banishes us from the house."

"Just him, Moony. You are a wonderful enhancement…" Hermione countered, and Sirius groaned and waved at his best mate.

"Werewolf in sheep's clothing!"

"If you are quite done, we have a miserable party to get to," Regulus muttered, and Hermione smiled at him.

"Let's just focus on what we talked about. I will talk with Narcissa, and you will speak to Lucius about a possible book. If we can get a bit out of them, we might find out how Lucius obtained the diary in the first place."

The young Black gave her a nod and then did something unexpected, he blushed. "You do look rather pretty, Hermione."

His sincerity won her over, and she kissed his cheek. "You are quite handsome. Let's make Lucius writhe in jealousy."

"Remember… he is a man of power who only respects power." Regulus griped, and her eyes lit up.

"Well, darling… I suppose you will have to boss me around a bit."

Remus grew rigid in his posture, and Sirius's jaw nearly hit the floor, "Sa- say that again?" The older Black stammered.

Regulus took his thumb to the tip of her chin as his fingers caressed her choker and neck. "I think that will be quite achievable…" He trailed off and arched an eyebrow. "I have to say; I do love this accessory. It is quite enlightening, given the circumstance."

Both the Marauders were utterly at a loss as to what changed almost instantaneously between the couple. Regulus Black went from quite unconfident, to poised and, dare say, assertive. Hermione flipped her role just as quickly which seemed almost too well done to be rehearsed.

"How much did you both practice this bit?" Sirius questioned accusingly.

Hermione tilted her head and smiled softly. "Some things don't need to be taught, Pads. He is after all, just as crafty as you."

That stung his pride, and Regulus pulled away enough to offer his arm. "Now, let's depart and give a grand entrance. I am certain, so many will pine for the witch with magic dripping from her very lips."

Her cheeks tinted, and her lips curved mischievously. "The moment you have been waiting for; showing your new plaything off. That was what Carrow told you, wasn't it?"

As they were walking away, the marauders were inconsolably lost. "He did, didn't he? Well, we will have to make him pay with some of that wit you enjoy using."

"See you tomorrow, Pads, Moony. Behave yourselves and try not to make a mess of the kitchen," Hermione called out back at them as they shut the door behind them.

"What the fuck happened?" Sirius asked, and Remus shoved him.

"Padfoot, the next time you want to outwardly cross the line, don't."

Sirius was still grimacing, and his cheeks were tinted pink. "Did she make it seem like that was something she liked or was it an act?"

Remus was trying not to think of the many ways the interaction could be taken. "It doesn't matter, does it? Even if she likes it, it isn't our business."

"It is my business to know about cheeky witches, Moony. That was as close to scandalous as Hermione Granger has ever gotten."

"I cannot join you on this pondering, Sirius. I am tired," Remus moaned, and Sirius gave him a nod.

"I know, mate. I could smell it too, and I'm not even a werewolf."

Remus huffed and gave in to his defeated feelings. "Let's go to the flat. Owl those witches you talked about meeting at the Leaky Cauldron."

Sirius was visibly disappointed but nodded. "Alright, let's go. I'm positive neither of us wants to sulk."

"More than you know, Padfoot."

The Black frowned and rubbed his face. "Dinner first and then we will decide."

* * *

A beautiful woman stood out on a marble landing outside of an extravagant manor as she was gazing out at the vast estate. The hour was late, and she had lost her fiancé to the prattle of 'business.' In her hand was a glass of pink champagne and the other one rested on the palisade. She did not hear the footfalls behind her at first, and when they started to echo to her ears, she turned to see someone Hermione was not expecting.

Orion Black was taking his time to close the distance between them, a cigar in his hand. He was a decently handsome older man; all the hallmarks of a Black. He had large gray eyes, stood a few inches over average height and a strong jawline. Sirius must have taken more after his father than Regulus because Orion had a broad set of shoulders and wavy hair.

"Good evening, Lord Black," She declared curtseying to Regulus's father.

"Good evening, Miss Fawley, the evening air is delightful and had to partake some for myself," Orion muttered as he bowed lightly and approached her.

"What a lovely party the Malfoy's have thrown, it is quite elegant," Hermione breathed, and Orion chuckled with a nod.

"A fair declaration. Miss Fawley, I have something I would like to speak to you about," He spoke with a bob of his head, and Hermione watched his expression evolve. "Something quite taxing on my mind."

"What can I do for you, Sir?"

His lips curved, and he closed the distance between them. "We need to speak about your obligations to my House, Miss Fawley."

"Obligations?"

"Yes, it has come to my attention that you are quite modest about your affection. It is understandable and admirable, but desperate times come with desperate measures."

Hermione's eyebrows nearly shot off her forehead in surprise. "Are you referring to the fact that I won't let your son touch me before the wedding, Sir?" Her voice was steady as she asked, but she felt almost cornered by him as he towered over her.

He waved a finger at her in a chiding fashion. "Usually I would commend such a moral stance. However, I'm quite aware of my son's business and personal ventures. Dangerous and not healthy to create an heir if waiting for propriety. Do you think my wife would have agreed to his relocation if it wasn't for my command? I require assurance, Miss Fawley, and you will give it to me as a bouncing baby boy. Do we understand each other?"

Hermione's face hardened, and she shook her head. "No, Sir, I don't think we do."

He clicked his tongue against his teeth in a scolding manner as he shook his head. "I am disappointed we have to do this differently, Miss Fawley. I thought we had a firm consideration of decorum and the greater good." She went to argue further, but his wand pressed against her pert chest. "Now, a little motivation might help."

Her fingers went to caress the secret pocket where her wand was. "I am quite positive we don't agree. Let's try this again later, Lord Black…" She trailed off and almost retrieved it when he glared.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Miss Fawley. Horrible things happen to those that do not fall in line."

Hermione huffed and raised her hands. "Alright, we can speak about this without force."

His wand flicked and touched the serpent dancing on her skin. A spark glinted, and she could feel the new weight of it against her skin. It crawled and grew, slithering around her neck and wrapping itself around the black choker, creating an odd feeling within her.

"That will do nicely. Now, you are going to be a good little witch and listen to my son, correct?" She nodded slowly and chewed her lips, "Brilliant choice, Diana. I would hate for you to feel the spurs of my little friend. It can be quite convincing when inspiration is needed. I am relieved Walburga offered such a fine accessory, naively so, but a respectable wife is one who knows when to fight her battles and when to listen."

"And if I don't?" Hermione hissed, and Orion smirked like a wicked version of his older son.

Orion snapped, and the snake tightened making Hermione wince. "See my point? But not to worry, it will only be for the night. A Black wizard has quite a convincing tone, I promise you. I will not need to use such drastic measures once you learn your place. My, dear, you look so flushed… you might want to have yourself a refill. I suggest you go find my son for a top-up on your drink…"

Hermione curtseyed as Orion moved for her and she went inside, rubbing the skin around the tightened choker. It was a collar of forced submission, but how does it honestly work? Why was it making her feel so breathless?

"Miss Fawley?" Narcissa's voice was gentle as Hermione walked by a group of party goers.

"Have you seen my fiancé?" Hermione inquired and gnawed on her cheek.

Narcissa frowned and sighed. "He had to leave with my husband. Business elsewhere, unfortunately."

Hermione's eyes grew and felt fear. "Oh, that's unfortunate. If he ends up coming here after, would you tell him I went home? I am feeling ill." She handed her the glass, and the Malfoy gave her a stare of sympathy.

Narcissa nodded and rubbed her rounded belly. "It comes and goes, I promise."

The curly-haired witch wasn't going to argue; she needed help. She left the pregnant witch and headed to the fireplace. Hermione was about to leave when she was halted by a hand. "Where are you going, dear?" Walburga asked as Hermione turned toward her.

"I am not feeling myself, and Regulus had to leave on business. I was going to head home and wait for him."

Walburga smiled gently and rubbed her shoulder. "You do that, and I'm sure he will come around soon."

Hermione gave her an agreeing motion and left. She wasn't sure what made things worse; the fact that his father was all but making her a breeding mare for their benefit, or that she couldn't tell Regulus she potentially could be strangled to death. She stomped to the staircase and whimpered at the constriction on her neck.

"Marauders!" Hermione shouted up the stairs, "Please, help me."

There was terror that was building in the silence. She was about to cling to horror when to her relief, there were loud footsteps on the stairs. "What in blazes are you yelling at this hour? Remus is asleep, and I was bathing!" Sirius growled, and Hermione's heart stammered in her chest.

Sirius came into view with a towel around his hips and nothing else, which would have been awkward at any other moment. "Pads, I need you and Moony to tell me what your father put around my neck!" She cried, and Sirius glared as he joined her.

Her fingers were clawing at a silvery necklace, and he moved her hand. "Cute little trick my father played. He must be concerned because this is a nifty little ploy he used to use on us. Bracelets that would clench our wrists when we did not listen. Ties that would tighten the more we would fidget."

Hermione whimpered as it sent a shocking pain through her neck. "Please, Sirius, please help me. It is agonizing."

He ran a damp thumb over her cheek. "Calm down; it won't kill you. Take a deep breath."

Hermione complied, and her heart began to settle. Sirius nodded as the flush in her cheeks was receding. Her legs were growing jelly-like, and the animagus caught her in his arms. "Okay, love. Let's get you up the stairs."

Sirius carried her bridal style up the three flights without breaking a sweat, making her wonder secretly what he did to look so terrific. "Sirius, why are they so concerned with Regulus having a child?"

"Is that why my father placed a nasty little band on you?"

Hermione nodded as they reached her door. "He told me that desperate times call for desperate measures."

Sirius set her down on her feet and opened her bedroom door before standing there cumbersomely as she walked in. "I will just be getting some clothes on…"

Her chest was rising and falling as her eyes traced his revealed skin. He was sculpted and had just the right amount of chest hair to make her blush in twisted thoughts.

"Alright… I should change as well." He turned to leave, and her mouth released a sinful thought before she could catch it, "If you tell me to invite you in, I cannot tell you no."

He glared back at her. "Why is that? Why would I want to force you to sleep with me?"

She cupped her arms against herself. "I don't know why I would suggest it."

The animagus scowled and approached her, ducking down toward her. "Let me have a look," Sirius whispered and held ran his fingers around her neck.

Hermione could not see what he could from his position. The snake was nestled against the choker as she assumed, but what she did not know, is that it was two serpents weaving together. Both had emerald eyes, and their tongues lapped at her skin ever so gently. If he knew his father as he did, there was more than just essential compliance that came with such a wicked weapon.

"I am going to my room and going to lock myself away," he murmured and backed away from her.

She could see a small sliver of flustered feelings building in his face. "What's wrong? Is it going to turn me into a monster?"

"No, it's going to make you say and do unsavory things. You have an impish snake whispering into your ear. I can't take part in this enchantment, Hermione."

He watched as the snakes nuzzled each other over the choker and Hermione whimpered. "What is it doing?" she breathed, and he frowned, glancing back at the empty hall.

"I need to go, Hermione. I don't even have my wand on me…"

"Please, Sirius. Please help me? What if you are wrong and it starts to choke me?"

Sirius could see her eyes grow as the snakes tightened and sparks flew out, causing her to cry in pain. It was feeding off her fears, and Sirius rubbed his face. "Get into your pajamas and wait here in your room. I am going to get my clothes on and sit with you."

She gave him an agreeing gesture and listened to his orders. Sirius made haste down the stairs, heading to his room. He was ill-equipped even now to handle his father's meddling. Yanking a piece of parchment off the dresser, he wrote a sloppy letter.

Moony,

I know you are ballocks deep in some witch wishing it was her, but I need help. I have little resolve to handle what might be to come tonight, and Hermione is bewitched. I am not sure if I can cope. Please come home when you get this and head to her room straight away. If you don't… I might do something against our agreement without being able to stop myself.

Padfoot

PS She has a hungry look about her. The type of look that tarts and starved travelers have in common. Please hurry.

He opened the window and saw his owl, quickly sending off the note before dressing. Sirius wasn't going to lie to himself; he was nervous as to why it felt so good to command her. It was a curiosity at first tonight, but never in his right mind would he get off on such a… powerful stance.

He shivered at the memory of the look in her eye. "I should stay here. Not leave this room and beg for a reprieve. Why didn't I stay with Moony?" He was grumbling to himself.

Tilting his head as he stuck it out the door, he could swear he heard her soft sobbing. Guilt was wrenching at his heart, but he knew if he went up there, he could likely ruin everything. "Sirius? Are you coming?" her voice was scratchy, and he knew the shocking on the collar was getting worse.

Snatching his wand off his nightstand, he marched up the flight of stairs and saw her collapsed at her doorway. Her eyes grew as he came into view and relief swept her. "I couldn't leave. It wouldn't let me defy you."

He hushed her as he approached and helped her off the floor. "You are alright; it is still hurting you?"

She gave him a pitiful nod, and he turned her neck to see. There were webbed irritated marks on her neck that made him inwardly cringe; what a vile dark object. He was not used to her being so weak and hopeless.

"It wouldn't let me grab my wand without shocking me… Sirius, this is awful."

The animagus helped the wounded witch to her bed and started to comb through the mess her hair was. "Just relax, it wants you to be afraid and feel helpless, but I'm here."

He took her brush from her nightstand and began working it through the curls of her hair. Gently ridding her of her anxiety and morphing her pain into a thrum of peace. He watched the snakes whirl and weave within each other around her neck as she relinquished control over the situation.

"Feeling better?" He whispered after getting the last bit of her hair tamed from the clip.

"So much, thank you, Sirius," She sighed, and he smirked.

"Are you sleepy? I could tell you some stories about Hogwarts."

She leaned against his chest and rocked her head from side to side. "Please, just hold me?"

He ran his fingers over her arms, watching her skin grow gooseflesh. "Come here," He told her, and she maneuvered so that he could embrace her.

He tugged her to the pillows and reclined. "Sirius, you are so warm. I had forgotten what this feels like," She breathed as they rested against her pillows.

"What I feel like or snuggling with a handsome bloke?" He teased, and she pouted as she stared up at him.

"I haven't been with anyone since before I traveled. I was living with Ron by then. I miss, this," She said and ran her fingers over his chest, tucking her head in the crook of his neck.

"Be a good girl, don't tug at my heartstrings so…" He murmured, and she giggled.

"Sirius Black is a big softy in the bedroom?" Her question was out of jest, but it sparked the dry brush of jealousy he had been hiding.

"No, I just happen to want what my brother has. Is it so wrong to deny those urges and desires so we can have a healthy friendship?"

She pulled away, and her cheeks were scarlet. "What?"

"You heard me. I am doing what I can, but I am just a man all the same. I want to fuck you until you are hoarse from screaming all night. However, I was doing well with containing such."

Hermione scowled and scooted further from him. "I wish you wouldn't have told me that."

"Did you have a big sloppy wet crush on the older me? Was I still charming enough to talk witches out of their knickers? Did you burn for me too?" His questioning was sharp and accusatory.

He watched her squeeze her legs together and scrunch her expression. "Please don't ask me that. How awful would it be for a teenager to imagine those things? You were twenty years older than me."

"And you were too smart for your own good. Or was it the wonder werewolf that caught your eye? There has to be some reason you pamper him so."

Sirius moved to get up, and she crawled to him. "Please don't leave, Sirius? If we talk we suffer each other confessions and in this state, I can't lie to you."

"Tell me the truth then. Why did you run from Moony?"

She covered her mouth, and he watched the snakes squeeze and spark before she gasped. "I couldn't face either of you! I didn't want to want you in my life so much."

He won. He was victorious, and the prize was panting on her bed. All he had to do was take her. Her small shorts would slide with ease around her legs. Her shirt would disappear faster than his tongue down her throat. Sirius could have her if he really wanted.

"Tell me, do you want me still?"

Before she answered, Remus, came bustling into the room. His relief was evident as he gazed at Sirius standing and clothes still on. "Well, seeing as I did not miss the show. Good evening, Hermione."

"Remus please, please tell me how to get this wretched thing off!" She screamed, and Sirius glared.

"Sit down and stop your shouting." He barked, and she complied swiftly.

"What is she on about?" Remus inquired as he moved to her bed.

Sirius arched an eyebrow. "Show him your awful little present, kitten."

Hermione tilted her head, and Remus watched in horror as the snakes slithered and squeezed around the choker. "What type of dark magic is this?"

"One that my father uses to make a point. It won't come off until she does what it wants her to; make a Black heir."

"He said it would come off tomorrow!" Hermione whimpered, and the snakes sparked, causing her to jerk in discomfort.

"Because he was sure by then the deed would be complete." Sirius clarified, and Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Where is Regulus in all of this?"

"He got pulled away on ridiculous business for him," She sneered, and Sirius huffed.

"What are we going to do?" Sirius questioned, and Hermione groaned.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have so much running through your mind you cannot even think?"

"Go climb into bed, Moony and I will take care of this one, Hermione. I mean it, don't give me that look," Sirius ordered, and reluctantly the witch obeyed.

Remus gave Sirius a look of horror. "You can't just command her, Pads."

"I can, and I have to. It is part of this wretched enchantment. My father is anything but thoughtless. A Black has to be the word of authority, or she will get shocked. Her neck is already covered in burns."

Remus frowned and rubbed his face. "What did he plan for?"

"An heir. She wouldn't give it up to his son, so he took his own approach. Regulus is not unkind, despite how we were raised. He can be stony and a bit of a dunderhead, but he isn't interested in hurting those he loves."

"Magic cannot just decide to force procreation, not even dark magic. What he wanted was his son to take control…" Remus was thinking and scrunched his face. "What do you think? Can we falsify this in any way?"

Sirius shook his head and snarled. "No, he is desperate… what if he is sick and has yet to tell anyone? Doesn't want anyone to know the House of Black is at risk? Regulus is a Death Eater, and if he is caught, well, the House dies with him in Azkaban. Something big is going to take place, and he was entrusting an old trick to work and scare his son into action."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. "Sirius, he has been taking plenty of potions when I lived there."

The marauders gazed at each other and Remus frowned. "I don't like this idea, Pads…" he trailed off as he identified the look in the animagus's eyes.

"You have a better plan? Something that doesn't cause her any more pain? Unless you can pull Regulus out of your arse to do it, so I don't have to be so tainted and vile. I am more than happy to walk away now."

Hermione chewed her lip. "Sirius, are you going to take care of the choker?"

"What about Dumbledore? Do you think he might have an answer?" Remus inquired, and Sirius huffed.

"He may. Shall we write to him to come see?"

Remus nodded and went to sit down next to the weak witch. "It's alright, you will be fine," She buried herself against his chest, and he felt her shake with fear. "Hermione, we aren't going to let you get hurt. This isn't like before."

Sirius left the room to write to Dumbledore and Remus stroked her hair as she whispered. "Remus, it is like it is burrowing inside my head."

He touched it with his fingers, and the snake bit him sharply, "Ouch! Nasty bugger," He retorted as she sniffled, and he could see her shaking from the shocking it gave her.

"I am sorry," she grumbled and he frowned down at her.

"For what, love?" He asked gently, and her eyes met his.

"For not telling you why I ran. For not admitting that I missed you so much my heart quivered in fear and joy as I beheld you with my own eyes. For not being free, Remus." Her last statement was more than he wanted to hear but gave her a nod.

"I forgive you. I know that you feel guilty, but you have no reason. What you are doing is just and lovely. No one has any right to do this to you," The werewolf ran a finger around Hermione's neck under the choker and she teared up.

"I hope you know you deserve the world," She moved her fingers through his hair, and he chuckled.

"A tall order for a witch engaged to my best mate's brother."

Her eyes narrowed, and she cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"Miss Granger, seems we are having an issue with your own independence today?" Albus's voice entered her room, and she turned toward the source.

"Please, help her?" Sirius begged, and the older wizard walked in and waved for her to sit.

"Show me this trinket, and I might have an answer."

Hermione nodded and hopped off the bed, moving to sit in the armchair. When she sat down, the snakes started to hiss at Dumbledore's presence when he grew closer. "Curious thing, enchantments are. They always show the best or worse in the people who use them."

She tilted her head back, and the marauders watched as the snakes slithered and hissed, eyeing the wizened man. "Can you tell us how to rid it from her?" Remus inquired, and Albus grew closer with his knotted wand.

"It most certainly is an older enchanted object. There are usually ramifications involved with destroying them when they are active." Albus muttered and waved his wand gently.

The snakes turned black, and Hermione cried out. "Stop! It is burning now!" She hollered and tucked her chin down.

"Can you at least ease them up until Regulus returns to do the deed?" Sirius snapped, and Remus glared at his friend.

"He is only trying to help, Sirius."

"Regulus Black will not be returning for quite some time. The Dark Lord has sent him to find Peter Pettigrew. Peter had revealed his true nature as a coward after declaring false information about the traveler. He disappeared in hopes of being forgotten, but it happened to give quite the opposite effect." When Albus finished, Hermione covered her face.

"What am I going to do?"

"Do not fret, Miss Granger. I can help you, but you may not like the outcome."

"How so, Sir?"

Albus nodded and ran a hand through his beard. "You will likely lose your ability to speak for some time."

The Marauders' faces hardened, and Sirius shook his head. "No, that is absolutely out of the question, Hermione. Don't you dare agree to it."

She sealed her lips and did not speak. "Remember, you are speaking for her right now, Pads," Remus reminded him of the power in the necklace.

"Well, someone should say how bloody buggered that is. Her choices are sleeping with me or losing her voice. I am not going to do that to her and my brother. She should not have to lose her voice because of it."

"How much is some time?" Hermione questioned, and Albus shrugged his shoulders.

"For as long as it takes for the brand to seal properly."

Remus glared and snorted. "Brand? She is getting branded?"

"If the necklace is destroyed, it will leave a marking. Simply put, because she rejects its course, and rids herself of it by other means, it will leave an imprint for some time."

"Sirius, let me do this, please? I know you don't want to shag me," Hermione murmured and gazed down at the floor. "Please let me save you from this."

"No!" he spat, and Hermione huffed.

"Then sleep with me and father me a child, those are your bloody choices!" she snarled viciously, and the choker made her grimace at her defiance.

Remus rubbed his best mate's back. "Mate, you need to let her do this. We are here to take care of her, but Regulus will never forgive either of you if you do what the choker wants."

Sirius exhaled slowly and rubbed his face. "Fine, Hermione. You can have Dumbledore get rid of it if you so do wish."

Albus turned to them and gave them a nod. "Why don't you both head down and make some tea. I am sure Hermione would appreciate it after this."

The marauders murmured goodbyes and Hermione gave him a nod. "Alright, I suppose there is no other choice."

"There is a word of caution to be said. When you are established with magic such as this… there will be residue left behind. Take your time to understand and limit your conflict with its existence. Those that know when to fight and when to kneel are usually those that learn from the mistakes of our past."

"Yes, Sir."

His wand was tilted toward her neck, and she turned from him. "I am apologetic that I have to cause you pain."

Hermione exhaled and bobbed her head before speaking. "The lesser of two evils I suppose."

Albus started to cast the spell, and she screamed. She howled until there was silence and everything went into darkness.


	19. Chapter 17

The birds were singing as she sat in her garden and read. It was a tale of overcoming obstacles and finding this passionate love that all beings seek in life; it was an utter rubbish novel. She had decided on such about three pages in, but couldn't help but to want to read it. A large huff left her lips and she set it down as the lovers finally declared their feelings.

What was she going to do? "Love? Did you want anything to drink?" Sirius's voice interrupted the ambiance. She turned and shook her head and waved him off. The witch was trying to convey that she wanted to be left alone, but Sirius frowned. "Did you want me to sit with you?"

Hermione's face grew dark as she shook her head. It wasn't his fault she kept telling herself. He could not be blamed for the large black tattooed collar around her neck. Sirius was, after all like he said, just a man. The Big 'B' in old font sitting over her throat and encircled by snakes that wrapped around the whole of her neck. She was forever marred by this ridiculous collar and he rejected her…

"Hermione…" Sirius began, and she stood up.

She moved to walk past him and he stopped her. "Why are you still upset with me? I told you I was sorry. I am sorry my father was so horrible and did this to you. I am sorry that my brother wasn't here to stop this. I didn't want you to lose your voice and- and-" he stammered on his last words, "and suffer through a forced coupling."

She poked his chest and glared at him, clearing saying that he felt that way. Hermione touched her heart and nodded before running her fingers over the marking on her neck. She spat on the ground near them and glared up at him. Hermione wasn't sure if he understood her, but the look in his eyes grew strained as his grey orbs narrowed at her.

"Now you listen here and listen good. If I was a terrible person I would have bent you over and shagged you so hard it would have broke your fantasies for any other man. I am a good man and one of which you told me so yourself. Are you angry with me or yourself for wanting to have me do it?"

She bared her teeth at him and he raised an eyebrow. He bent closer to her and arched an eyebrow at her. Hermione's cheeks bloomed even with her sharp expression. It was a moment that was stopped in time by his contemplation and evident challenging.

"Go inside, Moony has lunch ready," He ordered finally, causing her eyes to grow large.

There were a few things that played out in the days that followed the loss of her voice. The first was that she had a tough time without her voice. Hermione did not realize how much she spoke and now she was silenced. The second was that she fought against feelings that simmered under the surface. Anger, Jealousy, Fear… the dark feelings she masterfully compartmentalized in her life were what she was forced to look at in her silence.

The final thing and this was a big one; she was urged to follow Sirius's demands. The collar was gone, but the residue remained. She was a piece of Black property as her neck marking clearly stated. If she did not, she would grow nauseous and weak. When they discovered this, Sirius said he wouldn't use it against her will unless it was truly needed.

Hermione gave him a curtsey and thinned lips before stomping toward the door. "Wait," Sirius spoke, and she turned to him with a glare, "Don't you understand? This wasn't what I wanted to happen. I have to battle through what I want and what is right every day."

The witch left him in the garden and went down to the kitchen where her werewolf was sitting at the counter. "Hello, Hermione. Did you feel like eating?" She gave him a motion of agreement and he flicked his wand.

A plate hovered and set down next to him on the bar. "I can get you something to drink if you like," Remus suggested as he lifted his cup to his lips.

The witch sat down on the stool next to him and leaned against him. This was becoming common for her to engage in physical comfort from Remus. At first, he wasn't so keen on it, but as she sought him out for relief and reassurance, he secretly enjoyed it. Tucking under his arm, she began to nibble at her sandwich. "Do you feel like going for a walk or possibly even out to Diagon Alley today?"

Hermione shook her head and glanced up at him. His face was full of youth and a bit of uncertainty, but he was Remus as always. Without being able to utilize speech, she had been observing even more lately. The way Remus lingered next to her. The way his eyes were pools of knowledge she enjoyed most. The thoughts in her mind made her cheeks bloom and the werewolf cleared his throat, pulling away.

"I wonder what Sirius is up to," He murmured and Hermione snorted. "Are you two fighting again? You know how he gets, Hermione. He cannot help it that he didn't want you hurt, so he walked away."

She ran her hand over her neck and held it out in front of her face; Remus was better at understanding her motions than Sirius. "No, he doesn't think you are unworthy. In fact, it has taken every ounce from him not to pursue you."

Hermione bit her lip and her eyes grew with a bit of pitiful self-loathing. "I think you look gorgeous. I can send an owl to Lily and see if she will come over. She can spend some witch time with you and make you feel better," Remus said with a small huff.

Her head shake was enough to halt that idea. "How about we read the updates from the Order meeting?" He implored, trying his hardest to find common ground for Hermione.

Again, she shook her head and tugged his hand to her. Hermione pressed it to her face and exhaled slowly. She only wanted someone to comfort her. Tell her it was going to be alright and this crazy business was some wicked dream. "Hermione, I need to run up the stairs," An excuse he gave her often. She knew it was an excuse by the flare in his eyes.

He should get up, no good would come from the euphoric scent of her asking him pleasantly to come-hither. It has been like that for days… at first, he thought it was in his mind, but as she increased her demand for his solace, he would be washed away with it.

"Regulus will be home before our party?" Remus inquired softly, and she puffed with a nod.

The werewolf could see her restlessness. Silence mixed with a hint of despair; things he was very familiar with. Things that kept him up at night occasionally. He missed her voice and the soft tones of it on the air. He and Sirius would talk about the possibilities of things the last few days. One of which what would happen if she never found her voice again.

Albus warned them when she went up to bed that night. He warned them of the prospect of the magic being permanent if she doesn't comply with the core of why the enchantment was cast. He also hinted at the chance of it disappearing should she complete the task. At the end of the day, Remus assumed it was better for her to be mute than to be getting shocked like a Doberman.

She parted her lips and closed her eyes as his fingers ran through her hair. Hermione just wanted relief, so it would seem. Remus would be more than willing to comply if he could break this awful conflict for her, but he wasn't the one. The werewolf was again, not worthy enough for this beautiful being. The feelings of a similar resentment he fought rose in his chest and caused him to pull away from her.

The witch scowled at him and he chuckled. "What can I do for you that you are giving me that expression?"

Hermione hopped off the stool and tugged at him with a small smile. It would have been the last straw had Remus not been distracted by other means. "Hermione, has Severus Snape been offered to come here at all?"

She shrugged her shoulders and Remus sighed. "Well, he's here, waiting at the front door."

The witch smirked and kissed the unawares werewolf before skipping off to the stairs. He somehow knew that was going to be the norm and licked his lips before following her to greet the grimy man. Hermione had opened the door and waved at her ex-potions professor who raised an eyebrow.

"Seems that you have not gone unscathed after all, Miss Granger. It always nauseates me to see evidence of how far one will go to retain power."

She folded her arms at him and he smirked. "May I come in?"

Hermione moved and let the man in, waiting to see why he invited himself to her home. "Lupin," Snape muttered, and Hermione shut the door.

"Severus, what are you doing here this afternoon?" Remus questioned with a tilt of his head.

"I have procured something for your silent friend…" Hermione rounded him and clapped, "Calm down, girl. It won't help with your silence, only make it more bearable," Severus hissed with a grimace.

"What is this wanker doing here?" Sirius growled from behind them.

Snape sneered and pulled a small box from his coat. "I believe Albus wanted you to have this, Hermione. It took him a couple of days to obtain, but assures me that you'll put it to good use."

Hermione opened the box and took out a beautiful quill, she held it and tilted her head in befuddlement. The quill spilled mist from its nib and it formed into words.

 _'How will this help me?'_

She gasped and Severus smirked, "I believe you just found out."

Hermione grinned brightly, and more mist joined the words to reform, _'Thank you, Severus! I am so relieved.'_

"I am sure Dumbledore will be relieved to know you aren't plotting your companion's death," Snape snickered and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

She waved the quill and it swirled the mist, _'I wouldn't go that far. Have you heard from Regulus?'_

Snape's expression contorted and rubbed his face "Hermione, I really shouldn't discuss this with you. He already is in a tricky situation," the pale man said through his discomfort.

Her face paled and her lips quivered as the light mist was being replaced with a dark purple, _'What do you mean? Is he alright? Has his cover been blown? What happened, Snape?'_

"Settle down! This is what I can reveal to you; the Dark Lord isn't quite convinced that he has been motivated for his cause. Once they found Pettigrew, Regulus was taken to the LeStranges' for questioning. He's been forced to torture Pettigrew and other… unpleasant things." Severus hissed trying to wave off her alarm.

Hermione nearly collapsed to the floor, but Sirius grabbed her. "He just wrote to her yesterday saying he was safe. Was it a lie?" Sirius questioned and Severus huffed.

"He's in a tricky position. One of which he must play right. He may not return for weeks if it means to secure his place," Snape responded, running a hand through his hair.

Hermione clung tightly to Sirius and he hushed her. "It's alright. He's a smart wizard, love," Sirius comforted her.

Severus made a face. "Seems you have company to keep you busy until his return," His voice announced his displeasure.

Remus glared and pointed to the door. "If you're going to talk to her like that, you can leave," The werewolf hissed with a defensive tone.

Severus straightened his coat and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not quite sure why Albus would insist on you both living with her, but I suppose it will come in handy. Her silence would be deafening without someone to read her words," Snape finished with a sarcastic smile.

Mist swirled from the nib, _'I believe Remus asked you to leave. I do not need to hear your quips and prodding. They are my friends.'_

"Good evening," Snape murmured with a small bow and left the house.

Hermione growled and pulled away from Sirius, _'This is ridiculous! Regulus is doing Merlin knows what and I am stuck with this!'_ The mist was spiky and red with her anger.

There was a clatter in the sitting room and Hermione gave the Marauders an expression of 'what now?' as they went to go see. Standing in the middle of the room was a small house elf she recognized.

"Miss Fawley! Dobby is happy to see you! Mistress was telling Dobby that she wants to have tea tomorrow."

Remus ducked down and tilted his head toward the creature. "Diana cannot speak today, Dobby. Was there another reason your Mistress sent you?"

Dobby glanced around and made a face, "Master would be very angry if he finds out Dobby took it, but Dobby heard Miss Fawley speak of a book, a bad book. Dobby heard bad whispering from the book, so Mistress asked Dobby to bring it. Mistress is worried for Draco."

Hermione looked relieved as he produced the book for them, _'Dobby, thank you! Tell Narcissa that I will take good care of it, so it won't hurt them.'_ The mist circled the elf who nodded.

Sirius took the diary from the elf who bowed. "Mistress has been worried about it terribly since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named brought it over himself," Dobby announced with a pinched expression.

The witch patted the elf and smiled. _'Tell Narcissa I will come over tomorrow despite my lack of vocal response. I want to bring my dog and house elf,'_ her words swirled.

Dobby bowed again and snapped, disappearing in a loud poof. "What a weird elf!" Sirius exclaimed and Remus laughed. "So, this is what do you call it, a Horcrux?"

Hermione's face paled and she bit her bottom lip before taking it in her hand, _'This could help us. We need to get into the Chamber of Secrets to confront the basilisk.'_

Remus and Sirius glared at each other, "What do you mean basilisk? There hasn't been a basilisk in centuries." Remus murmured and Hermione arched an eyebrow at him.

"Either way, we need to write a letter to Albus," Sirius said and Hermione nodded.

 _'There are a few books I have on Horcruxes. We will need to tread carefully now. We have two of the five needed.'_ Hermione gave a nod as the quill wriggled in her hand.

"Hermione, did you want to talk about Regulus? I know you're worried," Sirius muttered and she glared at him.

Instead of mist as a reply, she just walked away. It was clear that she did not. Tonight was going to be a long night the marauders feared as they watched the erratic witch disappear up the staircase.


	20. Chapter 18

There was a hood figure lounging on the couch in a dark library. Days ran into themselves in the dank manor, but the character would exile himself to the library every night. A party the wizard was going to miss but was helpless to it was just around the corner… how he missed things now that his eyes were open.

He poured over a book in misery as a wire-haired witch entered with a smirk. "Oh, Regulus…" she trailed over and swung a small pouch. "I have a surprise for you, lovely."

He glared over at her as she walked over smiling. "What can I do for you, cousin?"

"It isn't something you can do for me, my wicked, awful cousin… but what I can do for you," Bellatrix said with a smirk.

Regulus never trusted her even when they were younger. "And what might that be?" He asked tilting his head.

She sat on his lap and pouted a bit. "Don't you want to play a game to find out?"

"Not really. I was reading up on some spells for my next mission," Regulus's lips tightened as he huffed.

She plucked the book from him with a quizzical smile. "Oh, Fiendfyre. Naughty boy, Reggie." Her arm wrapped around his shoulder and gazed at the young Black, "I want to take care of the rat, but in return, you need to handle something for me."

"What may that be?"

Bellatrix smirked and placed the pouch on her lap, opening it slowly. "I need a teensy-weensy favor from my favorite cousin. I need you to ask your father for a replication of this object. Mine isn't of working order, and I know he has one in his vault."

It was a small globe, and he recognized it well but would say nothing. He kept his expression leveled and motioned a tilt of his head. "Shall I make this of priority?"

"You make a sound about it outside of your father, and I'll gut you and make your cute little witch watch. Our Lord made it clear; this is more important than you playing torturer. Do we understand each other?"

Regulus smiled at her and took the globe in his hand. "Crystal, Bella. You want me to fetch our scrying glass. An outlawed objected my father locked away just for security. In return, you are going to give me what?"

She waved a finger at him and smirked. "Always the tactful one. I will teach you the proper way to cast a fiendfyre," Bellatrix announced.

"You know that you won't be able to find the traveler with a scrying glass, why is our gracious lord interested in such an object?"

Bellatrix clung to him and leaned her cheek against his. "To find her furry friend and to kill him first," She whispered viciously and laughed. "I came up with the idea just today. If we find him, torture and kill him… she will come out of hiding."

"Brilliant, cousin. Quite a good start seeing as you were the one to have seen her before."

Bellatrix pulled away and grinned brightly. "He will be so pleased with me. I can offer that traitor up with an almost guarantee that she'll come out to play at his capture. The way she clung to him was disgusting, cousin. A dog and a witch…" She spat and tucked the globe back into the bag, "If your father does not have the scrying glass available, come back with some information on that grotesque werewolf."

"The one that is friends with my blood traitor brother?" Regulus sneered, and Bellatrix gave him a nod.

"The very one."

Regulus handed her the bag back. "I have a better idea, cousin. Let me handle the rat and your dog infestation. It will give me the utmost pleasure to cause my brother pain. In return, you tell our Lord I'll be more than willing to find the traveler myself."

Bellatrix frowned and patted his cheek. "Little, headstrong, Reggie. What are you going to do?"

"Have the rat lead me back to the nest."

* * *

Hermione had books out in front of her and several different parchments. The library desk cluttered with notes and theories, but nothing was substantial as she tried to pin down a proper way to handle their Horcrux problem without dealing with an ancient beast.

Don't you want to give in? The hissing in her mind asked, and she physically shook.

She couldn't tell them that she was hearing voices in her head. What if it were signs her mind was gone and all that shocking warped her senses? It started the day after the Malfoy party as feelings. Dark and sinister, but the longer she was mute, the more the voices became apparent.

"Love, do you want some tea?" Sirius asked gently, and she turned to the window.

Tell him to take you up the stairs… She waved him off and pretended to be working things out with her wand.

"Can I help?" He just wants to make you beg…

Hermione turned to him, scowling roughly and waved her quill, _'No, I am quite fine, thank you.'_

Sirius stepped further inside with a tray. "You need to eat something. The party is tomorrow, and we went through tons of trouble to decorate for it."

She waved her wand and the pages stacked together, leaving room for the tray. 'Thank you.' The mist swirled, and Sirius sighed.

"You have been like this for days, even Moony is worried. Hermione, you can talk to us."

He will call you crazy. Say you have made up the whole thing. Not worthy of his time…

When she turned, he was standing in front of her. _'Sirius, you would call me crazy.'_

He tucked some of her curly hair away from her cheek. "Try me, kitten."

She shook her head and exhaled. _'It is nothing. Just having trouble thinking these days.'_

Hermione went back to her pages, and the animagus watched. She poured over the parchment and scribbled with the quill on the table, but the diary was sitting there. She was rubbing her neck in agitation.

"Hermione, I am going to take this for a while," He murmured as a realization came to him.

He reached for the diary, and she snatched it, pressing it to her chest. Her eyes were wide and her lips full; something about this scared her. The witch had not had it out of arms reach since she got it from the house elf. Even tucking it away as they went to the Malfoys.

"Love, you need to give it a rest. Dark magic seeks out dark magic. How do you know it isn't making you feel the way you have been feeling lately?"

She grabbed the purple quill and waved it. _'But Sirius, if we lose it… we lose our chances of ending this. We can lose everything.'_ The witch seemed more than a little frantic about it.

Slowly, Sirius pried the book away from her and took it in his hands. "Just let me lock it up for a bit. I promise you will get it back, but for now, with the enchantment lingering, you are in a bit of a bind. I know dark magic, I have witnessed it all my life, you are having a bit of a time with it."

Hermione's face relaxed. _'Really? I am not going mental?'_

"Well, you have always been a bit mental since I met you, but not like this. You threw a cup at me yesterday for no reason…"

She collapsed in her chair and sighed with a nod. _'Alright, Padfoot. I relinquish my responsibility for it for the time being.'_

He had taken a step back, and she lounged and breathed deeply. "That's a good girl," He murmured and chanced a smirk.

Her eyes opened wide, and she gasped. _'Pads! Dark magic seeks out dark magic!'_ It was like she had cold water dumped on her.

Immediately she started writing something out and went to the window. She waited for one of the owls after whistling for it and attached the letter to its leg. When it took off, she clapped and smiled genuinely for the first time in days.

 _'Let's find Moony; I have an idea!'_ The mist was loopy and vibrant.

Sirius followed her out of the library with a scowl as she padded up the stairs. When they approached Remus's door, she knocked gently, and the animagus heard his friend grunt in response.

"Moony, we need to talk, all three of us," Sirius called out.

Remus opened the door and appeared in just a pair of jeans; his face seemed alarmed. "Is everything alright? Do we need to see Dumbledore? What's wrong?"

Hermione covered her lips with her left hand to disguise her smirk. _'I have a theory I would like to discuss. Would you like to get into something less revealing?'_ Her teasing letters made him blush and frown.

"Yes, I was just changing into something comfortable. Meet me in our sitting room?" Remus asked, and she nodded, tugging the animagus with her.

Sirius was surprised at the change, something profound was happening. He took the diary from her, and she seemed to be doing better almost immediately, but why? These things always seemed to baffle him about magic. Hermione pulled him into the small sitting room and waved her wand, lighting all the candles.

"Hermione, I am going to go put this book away," Sirius said, and she gave him a nod before sitting in the armchair.

Her neck was itchy like something was moving on her skin, but she shifted and rolled her neck. Tapping the quill on the chair, she thought genuinely about what she had planned. While she was sitting alone, she attempted to speak. Nothing, not even a hoarse growl came from her throat. Hermione sighed and rubbed her face in frustration.

Remus watched her as she did this and sighed lightly to himself. Her smell was different; it was relieving in a way. It was no longer musky and peppery on the air, giving way to her more natural scent. She couldn't see the markings and how they mutated on her neck; the snakes near the letter, their mouths had opened.

Her quill was flicking from side to side in thought. _'Perhaps it is a silver lining. Tricky business, but all the same a benefit.'_ Her mist was floating in front of her as a dialogue box might in a comic.

Hermione pulled out her wand and directed it at her neck, "I wouldn't try that just yet. Nonverbal magic is complex, but nonverbal on yourself is even more so." Remus interrupted her actions, and she blushed at him.

 _'I was just trying to see if I could change it,'_ Her words leaked out from the nib of the quill she held.

"Can I help you? What is it that is so important?"

The witch rubbed her neck and shrugged her shoulders. _'I have been in a cloud for days. I did not realize something until Pads directed me to give him the diary; the magic his father placed on me and the diary were pulling off one another. I didn't want to admit it. It is a scary concept to know I have potentially dark magic etched on my skin for a prolonged period.'_

Remus was scowling as he sat on the sofa next to her, "So, you want to use it?"

She held up her wand and nodded. _'Most certainly adds to a bit of our searching power. If I can hone it, I can use the diary to open the chamber. He possessed Ginny when she used the diary, but what if the magic helps me keep it at bay.'_

"Or it makes you go completely insane," Remus retorted with an arched eyebrow.

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed as the words appeared. _'Remus, my wonderful, witty friend. It is a chance we must take, isn't it? I didn't belong at this time in the first place.'_

The werewolf folded his arms together and slumped back against the sofa, much like a young child would before a tantrum. It was youthful moments like this that made Hermione realize just how boyish he still was. How tender and sweet; untainted by the years of loneliness he had to endure.

 _'I wish I could show you what he looked like,'_ Her words were a thick thoughtful font.

"Who?" Remus snapped, and she gazed at him with large eyes.

 _'Your son, Remus. Your beautiful baby that I had the joy of holding before I left. As much as I missed you and his mother, I fight for that now just as I fight for the kindness Harry deserved in his childhood.'_

There was a moment they just stared at each other after he read her words. The confession he had been fighting for since he knew her. The understanding of her delicacy and unconditional kindness for him. He had a son, and she did not want him to lose his father this time.

"Hermione, I am sorry, but even for that, I have limitations. I won't let you fall into darkness for my happiness," He told and finally looked away. "If you had to go back and do this again, would you still hide from us?"

 _'Most definitely. I love you both too much for the men you were and who you are now before the trauma of the first war to ruin you. Dumbledore warned me of this before I ever decided on marrying Regulus to save him from his disgrace.'_

"Disgrace, you mean from the House?"

She huffed slowly and gave him a nod. _'Yes. He told me to disappear, and he would handle it. I told him I wasn't foolish enough to know he could. He spouted off obscenities and called me a stubborn witch, but agreed all the same.'_

Remus rubbed his face and rested his ankle on his other knee. "Hermione, do you ever ask yourself what you want? Knowing good and well that you cannot go back. Knowing that your life is no longer in the 90s, but currently resting in 1980. Can you admit to yourself that this is just something you are meant to do?" The werewolf questioned with a hint of frustration.

Hermione stopped and stared at him; she looked almost as if he petrified her. _'Remus, there are things you just have to let go of in life. If I marry Regulus, I am not ruining anyone's future.'_

Sirius came into view and smirked. "Well, you are ruining mine. I want into your knickers still," He teased and flopped down next to Remus. "Who are we waiting on to start the powwow?"

There was a knock at the door. "I believe we are right on time," Dumbledore announced as he and Severus walked into the room.

 _'Thank you for coming on such swift notice,'_ Hermione spilled into the air and stood up to greet them.

Severus sneered and folded his arms as he came inside. "Shall we discuss the urgency on your note?" The potion master asked with a hint of annoyance.

Hermione smirked and waved her quill. _'Thanks to Sirius and his awareness of unsavory magic, I realized something important. I have dark magic imbued within myself from this awful choker.'_ Her words rested in the air, and Snape arched an eyebrow.

"What are you suggesting?" He questioned, and Hermione gazed at Dumbledore.

"I believe Miss Granger is suggesting that she must confront the Dark Lord herself. I believe she feels the line 'The defiant will stand or will die to his hand,' must refer to herself." Albus affirmed with a nod at the witch.

"Wait, what does dark magic have anything to do with this?" Sirius snapped as he stood up with a scowl.

Severus held out his hand, and a ring was there, Hermione inhaled slowly and gave him a motion of agreement. "I believe she is addressing the fact that her little necklace is not only her curse, but could be used for her own needs if she complies with it. The magic may have been in an object, but when Albus destroyed it, and its connection to her… there is a benefit to having even dark magic bound to a person."

"An amplifier? Wouldn't that be the same said for the destruction of the timeturner when she used it, and it broke? That would mean she would have some scar, correct?" Remus said with a thoughtful frown.

Hermione paused and chewed her lips before waving the quill. _'I haven't seen anything on me from that.'_

Albus took out his knotted wand and held it to her. "Shall we see? I was not concerned with any backlash from the timeturner, but it is worth the look."

She gave him a motion of agreement, and he waved his wand with a smooth swirl. At first, nothing happened, just the marking around her neck glowed and moved in a ripple. Slowly there were small blue speckles that looked like glitter started to appear on her chest. Hermione clapped and grinned pointing at her revealed skin.

"That explains the reaction to her choker," Sirius gasped as he rounded her enough to see the engrained magic.

"Also, that would give way to how her concealment charms are so well. Magic is living in her skin…" Remus declared with a puzzling expression.

Severus approached with the ring in hand and Hermione cringed. _'Did you rid the curse from it like I said there would be?'_

He nodded, and she took it in her hand, placing her wand away. "I wouldn't have been handing over a dark object with a curse to you."

Dumbledore did not take his eyes off the ring once she had it. "As you have told me… it's there still. I went against my curiosities to make sure it was still intact."

Hermione gave him a small nod. _'I understand, Professor. I know the difficulties that must bear weight too.'_

"I have to question your timeline, Hermione. Nagini hasn't been created yet as far as I know." Severus murmured and thinned his lips.

The witch held up her finger and words leaked from the quill. _'I could have been wrong. I was a little girl during his second rise.'_

"So there's the diary, the necklace, the ring and… what else?" Remus questioned as he rubbed her shoulder.

 _'The cup...'_

"Ah, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. From what I have gathered it is still in the hands of the Lestranges. Not yet placed in the vault, but secure. We are not certain of its hideaway quite yet." Albus said with a tilt of his head.

Hermione rubbed her neck and the snakes rippled under her fingers. _'Maybe Regulus can help us find it.'_

Dumbledore tucked his wand away and sighed. "Well, we will see."

The witch rolled her neck and grimaced. _'I am feeling out of sorts, but less now that the diary is out of my possession.'_

Albus fixed his glasses with arched eyebrows. "I hope it is safely tucked away. We cannot afford to lose such a thing."

Sirius cleared his throat and nodded. "I have taken precautions. It will not be found unless I look for it myself," The animagus spoke with a stiff tone.

"Very well. I am sure the ring will be taken care of," Severus sneered, and Hermione closed her hand and pressed it to her chest.

 _'This will not be going anywhere. More than anything this will be treated with the utmost security.'_

Dumbledore's eyes grew dark as he agreed. "I know that you will not let it from your person. You must be warned, however, the magic of the Horcrux will not take kindly to your magic. I suggest great care while handling such an object."

 _'Great care indeed. It is not often I can admit to holding on to such a powerful item,'_ Hermione waved her quill and gave them a nod. _'I am going to excuse myself and put it away.'_ She waved to the two men and left the room swiftly.

"Why are you leaving these with her?" Remus questioned, and Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"More importantly, where is the necklace?"

Albus sighed and shook his head. "Hermione never gave me the necklace; she hid it away. Just as she is going to do with the ring. I'm not quite sure what the diary had done for her to relinquish it, but it must have been quite enough."

Remus and Sirius glared, but Sirius was more expressive of his anger when he spoke. "You allowed her to handle this and then a prophecy about his destruction and her participation in it came about. Dumbledore, what exactly is going on that she is keeping us in the dark?" Sirius sharply voiced.

Severus glanced at the headmaster with his eyebrows up. "Shall I take my leave, Albus?"

The older wizard waved him off and spoke directly. "She is preventing Harry Potter's death by ensuring her own. There is more to her false marriage than duty, gentlemen. Hermione Granger knew this before she heard of the prophecy and had lived every moment since trying to end this war before it connects with her past. Now, more than ever, she will finish what she felt she was sent back for."

"It was an accident," Remus declared with a huff.

"Mr. Lupin, there are strange ideas to time. Always moving forward, always changing… however, time is not a line or bridge, but a circle much like a clock. The timeturner left in Grimmauld Place had her initials on them. Someone or something had decided to have her come back; she understands the weight of time."

The Marauders were stunned, and Snape spoke carefully. "Clearly, she loves the people she left more than she worries about her wellbeing. Which is why the Potters are important to her task. Take great caution to keep them safe," Severus finished and could not disguise his pain.

"She can't just die. That isn't alright with me," Sirius snapped with a scowl that would kill.

"Well, a topic for another day. I have an enchanted cage to obtain and deliver," Albus responded, and Severus gave him a nod.

"Please, Albus, don't let her do this," Remus edged as his face contorted.

He turned entirely to them, and his expression was one of mild amusement. "We can never push or force a person to do what is against their nature. Only magic can constrict us against our own will, even then, there is always a way. Miss Granger will fight for what she believes is right. I suggest you support her in her venture; it is a long road to do so alone."

Dumbledore moved to leave, but Remus caught the small wink before patting Severus, "We shall take the floo? Good evening and may you have a most productive party tomorrow. Unfortunately, I must remain at the school." The two wizards left, and the marauders gazed at each other.

"Well, that is all cock up with no joy," Sirius spat, and Remus scratched his facial hair.

"I have a feeling our former headmaster is neither dense nor unaware of the task ahead, Pads."

Sirius rubbed his face and gave him an agreeing motion. "Let's pop by the Potters for a quick drink. I want to ask Prongs something."

Remus huffed. "Alright, but I'm going to go check and see if she wants to come."

Sirius ruffled the werewolf's hair. "You do that with big ole puppy dog eyes."

Remus rolled his eyes and shoved him roughly. "No worse than you, bloody git."

Later as the grandfather clock chimed on the third floor...

She flicked her wand about the room in frustration. Hermione wanted to go with the Marauders to visit the Potters, but she couldn't face them. Actually, Hermione couldn't face Lily. There was a shame almost that built up in her from the silencing choker on her neck.

The loud knock at her door, making her jump in shock. She wanted to let the ferocious knocker that she was coming, knowing that Sirius was somewhat impatient. Hermione was a bit surprised to realize they were back. When she opened the door, she was attacked by lips against her own. Touching the face of her assailant, she recognized it to be Regulus. His tongue was viciously ravaging her mouth.

When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead against hers. "Please, get on your bed."

Her face dropped, and she pulled away a bit in question.

"Trust me, love. You are going to need your voice, and Albus told me what happened. I won't have another time to do this for you."

His hand caressed her cheek, and she closed her eyes, "Loveliest Hermione. Let me do one more thing for you." She nodded against his fingers, and he sighed before kissing her and shutting the door behind him.


	21. Chapter 19

Sirius was scratching his chest and yawning as he tripped down the stairs and into the kitchen. He heard her soft laughter and tilted his head in wonder. When he stepped from the last stair, he saw Remus and Regulus sitting at the counter while Hermione was cooking. Remus was smiling at the witch as Regulus sipped his tea.

"I had the full intention of walking away, but he called me that vulgar name. I turned around and punched him square in the jaw." Hermione said, and Remus chuckled.

The animagus frowned and tilted his head. "You have your voice back…" he murmured through his sleepy haze.

Hermione froze and looked over at him; her face was shocked. "Regulus came home last night," she responded, and his brother nodded at Sirius.

Regulus wagged a finger at Hermione, and she rolled her eyes but walked over to him. He lifted her curls from her neck and revealed the small weaving snake that curled into a cursive 'B,' delicately. The color of the marking even changed to a light gray against her pale skin.

The younger Black smirked and ran his fingers over her shoulder. "I'm glad to be back home," Regulus declared.

Sirius felt taken back but said nothing as he sat next to Remus with a smile. Remus offered him a cup, and he could smell the liquor in the teacup. The animagus patted his best mate's back in relief and took a great gulp of his cup.

"What time is the party?" Hermione questioned, and Sirius smiled.

"Six tonight, kitten," Sirius replied, and Regulus drank from his cup.

"It should be quite splendid. The decorations look fantastic. It will be a good celebration for the Potters," Regulus spoke cautiously, and the witch moved to the other side of the counter.

"So, what are you going to name your spawn?" Sirius asked as Hermione glowered at him.

Regulus cleared his throat. "I hardly think this is breakfast conversation, brother," The younger wizard voiced.

"I think it is a great idea; we can find out what your plans are? Are you going to do the traditional Black names? Constellations and stars? Maybe change it up?" Sirius pushed forward with the conversation.

"Sirius," Remus started, and Sirius ignored his friend.

"Oh, what if the young tot has beautiful black hair and gray eyes. That would look adorable with curly hair and a witty disposition," The older Black growled.

"Sirius," Remus snapped and shoved him.

Hermione was glaring at him as he smirked at her. "I would be envious. Intelligent little devious Blacks," Sirius hissed, narrowing his vision at her.

She tossed her hair, and it revealed the tattoo in clear view. "Really?"

"Yes, I am positive. It is a shame that it happened before we could give it a go," Sirius snickered, and she threw the spatula down.

"Cook your own breakfast. I will not feel guilty for this," Hermione said coolly, then left the kitchen in a stiff stride.

The younger Black glanced over at his brother. "You realize you both have youthful chemistry. It is rather difficult to stomach at times," Regulus sighed, shaking his head.

"Are you going to warn me to stay away from your future wife, brother?" Sirius sneered, and Regulus shook his head.

"No, not this time, Sirius."

Remus glanced over at Regulus and offered a look of sympathy. "Go ahead, tell him what you told me before she joined us today."

"I cannot father children. A bit of irony I suppose because it was never meant to be so," Regulus said before his lips thinned.

Sirius furrowed his brow. "What do you mean? How do you know?"

"Any well-groomed wizard under persistent pushes to find a match after school would seek out a proper answer first. I wanted to make sure I was well equipped to handle the next adventure our parents wanted me to go through. I am not, ineffective swimmers as they say." Regulus finished and moved his hand dramatically like a flopping fish.

Sirius's face turned compassionate, and he rubbed his chin. "So, that means that there isn't a chance for you two to have children?"

Regulus smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Not one chance. I wasn't meant to have them, and it does not even remotely bother me. I feel awful for her; she saddled herself with me not knowing such. I hadn't the heart to tell her."

"Do you even want to marry her?" Remus asked gently, and the Black exhaled.

"I never wanted to get married once I saw the evils of this world. She came along, and it seemed like the best cover. She is fantastic, great company, and a right good shag, but we both have different plans. Hers is to save this world from the wretchedness, and our mission together was a fine excuse for me to rise up and have an ally in doing so."

Sirius frowned and tapped the counter. "But you love her?"

"Of course, I love her, you twit. She saved my life, slapped reality in my face and made me a better person," The younger brother huffed with a glower.

"But are you in love with her, Regulus?" Remus inquired, and the younger Black laughed.

"I am just as handicapped about love as my brother, Remus. More so actually. The things I do for her are the only good things I have done for another person in my life. You can ask Severus. He understands exactly the complexities of my nature."

The wizards grew silent, and Remus was the first to make a sound. "Funny. I never thought you would be someone I actually could entertain being friends with," The werewolf remarked.

"A surprise even for me, Remus," Regulus replied and drained his cup. "I have quite a few tasks to finish up before our party tonight. Things need to be set in place."

 _"Sirius?" her voice was a croaking question as it rousted the figure sitting beside her bed._

 _"Sirius? Where's Remus? Am I dead?" her questions grew, and the Black opened one eye at her._

 _"I am Regulus, and this is my home," He snapped, and she sat up, fear increasing on her face._

 _"Did you get the necklace?"_

 _"Witch, stop with your incessant questions. Kreacher will fetch us some tea, and we can talk."_

 _The house elf popped in and bowed. "Master Regulus, does my most honorable master need tea?"_

 _"Yes, please, Kreacher. Enough for Miss…"_

 _"Miss Fawley," Hermione choked and cringed at the young Black's glare._

 _"Miss Fawley needs some tea as well," Regulus repeated with a sneer and folded his arms._

 _"Thank you for saving my life, Regulus," she said as the house elf disappeared._

 _He rolled his eyes and scowled. "Lots of good it did me. Now I have to house you and clothe you. Explaining to my mother how a sickly and unconscious witch arrived in our garden. Telling her lies… it all is taxing business, to say the least."_

 _"I saved your life! The least you could do is show a speck of gratitude!"_

 _"And calling me my brother's name is going to convince me that you are grateful to me?"_

 _She glared at him and spat. "It wasn't like I was of a decent frame of mind, Regulus."_

 _The Black huffed and waited for the house elf to reappear. He gave them each cups and departed when Regulus dismissed him. Hermione sipped her cup and rolled her eyes._

 _"We have work to do. We do not have time for luxuries of who owes who. For every minute we spend on a ridiculous conflict is a moment lost in solving the real problem. Just because we have the necklace doesn't mean the next task is any easier." She declared, and he frowned._

 _"You are completely serious that you want to do this with me?"_

 _"Regulus, I didn't save you because I thought you're husband material…" she trailed off with a glower, and he rolled his eyes._

 _"Then what is our next move, Hermione?"_

 _"We must convince Albus Dumbledore that we are on his side. It might be difficult, but I do have time on my side."_

 _Their conversation was halted as Walburga Black came into the guest room. Their adventure together would always be set on the tip of a knife due to her actions. However, Regulus realized he was far from alone now._

The party was a smash, and Hermione was having her fair share of fun. She was dancing with Remus, the Prewett twins and even chanced a dance with James. He was lanky like Harry, so it wasn't a far stretch for her.

Lily was sitting between the other two marauders and watched their group of friends circulate and dance to the enchanted stereo system that Sirius set up. They had their fill of dancing and chatting absently with others for the time being.

"She is a sweet girl," Lily murmured, and they nodded.

"She is. Rather, too sweet if you ask me," Sirius snickered, and Remus rolled his eyes.

Lily sighed and shook her head. "That business about Regulus is tough. No one has told her yet?" The redhead asked in a soft tone.

"It doesn't matter, Lil. She is talking about sacrificing herself," Remus muttered and rubbed his face.

"Well, it does to us. She is our friend," Lily retorted with knitted brows.

Sirius slumped to his knees and frowned. "Hermione is one of those witches you don't want to let go. I don't, and I am not even speaking about shagging."

"Which is choice, brother," Regulus said, and they glanced back at the younger Black.

"Rub it in a bit more, you git," Sirius grumbled, and Regulus smirked.

"Come take a bit of a walk with me before I leave? A bit of air would do us some good," Regulus murmured, and he seemed worn.

Remus frowned and tilted his head. "You're leaving? The party isn't even over."

Regulus nodded and sighed slowly. "I am, but there are a few things we need to have words on before I do."

The Marauders stood up, and Lily waved at them as they walked off with the younger Black. They went out into the spectacular garden that was decorated with floating candles. Regulus seemed skittish, and a bit upset, but Sirius kept an open mind as they found a secluded part. When he turned to them, he was smiling with melancholy.

"As you know I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. I'm finding the last item needing to be acquired, but there is more to this. My standings with those we are defiant of, they're going to bend my hand. I am not going to bend this time."

Remus frowned and ran fingers through his hair. "Regulus, you have to make us understand what is going on."

The young Black sighed and rubbed his face before sighing. "I need you to take care of her for me."

Sirius glared and waved a finger at him. "We already do, but you need to tell us what is going on."

Regulus handed over three rolled parchments with seals. "When the time comes, make sure she gets these. They're important, and I want her to have them."

Remus took the scrolls and tucked them into his jacket. "Regulus, please tell us," The werewolf implored with a tight expression.

"I can't say, but it won't be long," Regulus said and patted their shoulders before giving them a nod. "Remus, you mind if I speak to my brother alone a moment?"

The werewolf motioned agreement. "Absolutely. I will go see if Hermione would like some company," Remus left toward the house.

That left the Black brothers alone. "Sirius; I need you to do me a favor."

Sirius waited a moment and glanced around in suspicion, "We have never spoken like this before. You're either going to try to kill me, or it's a death in the family."

Regulus stepped toward him. "It's important; more so than either of those. More than anything you have ever done," Regulus whispered before running a hand through his hair.

The older brother glowered at him. "What do you mean?" Sirius questioned.

The younger brother frowned slightly and rubbed his face. "Remus has it easier than you, she leans on him, but I need you to do something else," Regulus mumbled, his lips twitched in aggravation.

"Reggie, stop talking in tongues. What do you want?"

"I need you to do what I can't," Regulus admitted and gave him an arched eyebrow.

"And that would be?"

"You will find out soon enough, just do it and don't think about it when it happens." The younger wizard moved to leave.

"Regulus, you can't just walk away and not tell me," Sirius snapped, snagging his brother's arm.

The younger, slender Black looked up at his brother and his face contorted. "Sirius, I always thought you were mental for leaving, but now I understand why. Sometimes, it's more important to do the right thing than what's easiest," he finished with a massive exhale. "I love you, brother. Please take care of her. She's more important than you think."

Sirius tried to keep the conversation going, but Regulus pulled his arm away and stepped toward the house. "Reggie! Why don't you just tell me?" The animagus cried with frustration.

Regulus turned back toward him before reaching the door. "Because, brother. You already know why. You always have, and so has Remus. Goodbye," the young wizard declared and disappeared inside the house, leaving Sirius to pull out a cigarette to think.


	22. Chapter 20

Hermione was spending some time out in the garden a few days after the party when the perimeter wards rang out. Sirius jumped from his spot by the tree and turned into his furry self as Hermione frowned and waved him to follow. They had just made it to the entrance hall when the front door opened, and Walburga was standing there.

The young witch moved to greet her, but Mrs. Black thinned her lips and cleared her throat. "Darling, we have some business to attend to, and I have a faint heart today. Come, let us speak in the drawing room." A young wizard followed that she recognized as someone from the ministry.

A cold shiver had run down Hermione's spine as she tailed them slowly. Moopy appeared, and she waved at him. "Retrieve some tea. Lady Black is here on business."

The elf gave her a stern nod before walking off toward the kitchen, leaving the dog to walk closer to his witch. Walburga had sat politely on the chair while the wizard sat in the other chair, leaving the sofa for Hermione. The young witch realized Walburga was wearing a veil.

"Regulus?" Hermione muttered, and the dog nudged her hand.

Walburga thinned her lips and hemmed. "Before anything goes to the papers I wanted to come over. Lucius Malfoy followed Regulus to a place that- awful rat to an abandoned house outside of Hogsmeade. He confronted my darling Regulus, and my loyal, sweet boy had to defend himself. When Lucius caught up to them, Peter had escaped and Regulus…"

Hermione jerked and paled. "No… why? How did Lucius lose them? Regulus cannot be dead!" She screamed as she stood up.

Argos whined, and Moopy appeared with a tray floating behind him. "I am sorry, my dear. There was plenty of scarring around the area from their duel which is what Bellatrix had spoken." Walburga paused and rubbed a handkerchief to her eyes.

The small elf placed down the tray with a flick of his hand and gazed up at Hermione. "Mistress Fawley, Moopy doesn't like to see you cry." He grabbed her hand and tugged gently to get her to sit.

The older witch rubbed her cheek and sighed heavily. "Merlin, just saying it out loud has my heart aching. Placing him to rest is going to break me."

Hermione felt herself physically shutter. Did she work so hard to make his life worth something more just for him to disappear? Admittedly, he wouldn't have done this because he felt he needed to protect her, right? Her curls enveloped her cheeks as tears started to fill her vision.

"I am so sorry, Lady Black… I can't- I can't…" Her lips wouldn't finish the sentence as Argos nuzzled her arm and whined.

Walburga cleared her throat and tilted her head. "Mr. Winchester spoke with Regulus recently about his affairs under my instruction and had brought me his paperwork," The matron declared with a nod.

Hermione wiped her eyes and frowned. "Why would he do that?" The curly-haired witch asked, trying to clear tears from her eyes.

"Orion suggested that we all do so… but, Regulus did so privately. He had some instructions in case…" Her voice was struggling, and Hermione chewed her lips.

"What did it say?"

Mr. Winchester swished his wand, and a stack of pages landed on the coffee table in front of her. Hermione did not want to grab them. She knew that Regulus was very reckless when he felt there was a reason to be. Why didn't he talk to her first before something like this happened?

Moopy handed her the stack and held out a cup for her. "Mistress, please drink some tea?" The elf implored.

Hermione took the cup while she read through the parchment pieces. They were a detailed account of what he wanted to happen in case of his death. He listed his child first on the list of heirs and a legitimate bloodline with his betrothal. The second was herself, Diana Silvia Fawley, a branch of the Black line…

"Wait, this doesn't make sense," Hermione said as she raised the first sheet.

Walburga sighed heavily and shrugged her shoulders. "You would have had such a lovely wedding."

Mr. Winchester cleared his throat. "Miss Fawley, please read forward," The ministry wizard encouraged.

Hermione continued and read about the estate. "Wait, why is this all going to me next in the line?" She was still baffled by the whole thing; paperwork was the last thing she could process.

Walburga sighed and pointed at the young witch's abdomen. "His child, darling. Regardless of the outcome, you are family now."

Hermione twirled a lock of her hair as the pages rested on her knees. "Well, I love him so much more now…" Her voice cracked as tears splattered the pages and disappeared quickly.

"I will have his belongings brought over by the end of the week, after the funeral," Mrs. Black shuddered lightly, and Hermione shook her head.

"No, please don't. Please, for your comfort I would love nothing more. He would want to make sure his mother has some solace."

Walburga sighed in relief with a small nod. "You're so very sweet, dearest. The rest of the paperwork in there is titles and other prattle, but just require your wand signature. Our House takes care of our own as long as they stay true to the blood."

Hermione stopped, her cup jerked. "Mistress, Master Regulus wanted to take care of you. Moopy is so touched by his affection for Miss Fawley." The small elf took her teacup so the woman could cry without restriction.

"Titles? Rites of the estate? This is all overwhelming. I just want my Regulus…" Hermione covered her face as she spoke.

Hermione knew that down the line her and Regulus would find a comfortable way to be companions and partners before her end. She never expected him to give up his life for hers. How did she not see this in what he had spoken to her in the early hours of that morning before he disappeared? Whispers of the only witch he could see himself loving for the rest of his life. Thankful that they found affection and tenderness in the moments of chaos. He promised her that she would live to see peace. Curse that moronic Black and his need to be so heroic in his final days…

Argos nudged her and licked at her arm. "I know. I am," she whispered and patted the dog gently before wiping her tears away.

Walburga sat up a bit straighter. "We have to have plans now, dearest Diana. You are going to be treated like a Black witch should. Your child is beyond important now. My son's final request to his father was to declare that your marriage is considered fully legitimate. He wrote of how you both eloped and set aside the paperwork for this purpose. Is it true?"

"What?"

"Your marriage, Miss Fawley," Mr. Winchester echoed and held up a piece of parchment.

The page was extraordinarily well done, but it wasn't the words she recognized, it was the seal. He had offered her a sheet of parchment before the party with it; an estate formality he declared. She signed it with a bit of glee because of his interest in renaming the plot of land to Perdita Manor. He had read the Shakespeare she recommended to learn the origin of her name and that pleased her to no end.

He lied to her and had forged a lovely marriage certificate efficiently. Severus was even the signature on the witness line, and it shocked her beyond belief. "It is staggering to see it so soon," Hermione gulped, and Walburga sighed.

"I wish he would have told me; I would have respected this decision."

"He told me he did not want to cheat you out of a wedding, Lady Black."

"Darling," Walburga tutted, "Call me, mother. We are family." She tilted her head up with a prideful nod, "We have plans to make after this week. It will be a week of mourning, but we will help each other through it. Orion insists on putting through all the necessary follow up for our grandchild."

Hermione just nodded and spoke softly. "Of course. Regulus would have desired nothing less." She paused and took her wand to the pages in question.

Her signature did not show up as Diana Silvia Fawley, but Diana Silvia Black. It was an incredibly strong thing to see for the young witch. Regulus had planned for this. He had prepared to die for whatever reason he saw as right, leaving her with everything… leaving his child with everything. Her hand quivered as she finished, and the ministry wizard gave her a small motion of agreement.

"Well, this is all in order, and you will be seeing your copies in the next day or so with the verified approval." He bowed to the witches as he stood and flicked his wand.

The pages left Hermione's lap and poured into the man's bag, him taking his leave without another word. He must have sensed the older witch needed to speak in private with her daughter in law. Walburga stood up and rubbed her arm before speaking.

"I had not the heart to tell my Regulus. I regret not telling him of his father's failing health. There is little to be done, but through all this sadness, we still have you, darling Diana. We must make the most of these days so that your son will not feel the sorrow of these moments." Walburga said, caressing her cheek under the veil.

Hermione's face hardened with anguish. "I am apologetic for the loss of your son, Lady Black," she said, but couldn't hold the pain in her voice back.

Walburga rocked her head with a stiff agreement. "One must find the privacy to dwell on dreams. A Black does not have the luxury of appearing weak of soul and mind." She turned from Hermione and straightened her black dress. "I will send you a letter when your father in law is feeling less strained so that you may present yourself to him. Take today as a period of grief so we can rise above this together."

"Of course," Hermione murmured and stood up.

Walburga offered her a hand when she turned around and squeezed the young witch's fingers. "You're a Black now, Diana. You are to bore a Black. We must make sure that we protect our family now."

Hermione kissed Walburga's hand, but the woman made her stand straight. "No dear, we are equals now, you and I. There is no need for casting such inferior displays. You are Regulus's hope for a future beyond his life. Now, I am going to leave you. I will make sure to see if Narcissa or even Severus will come to check on your well-being later."

Her cold exterior returned as she parted from the young witch and took her exit. Hermione shook her head at the space the witch left, and tears flowed again. Not for her or even for his mother, but for the silly boyish Black who somehow thought his death had to mean something.

"Hermione," Sirius's voice rang out, and she turned to him.

"Sirius, I am sorry," she whispered and the man did not wait.

He swept her into his arms and hugged her tightly as she and he silently cried together. Sirius did not despise his brother after seeing him away from their mother. The older Black did not even mind that he had taken a manipulative turn to make things happen for Hermione… what killed Sirius the most is that his brother loved deeper than Regulus ever thought he could.

"I am sorry," Hermione repeated through a choked gasp.

Remus's hands rested on each of their shoulders and Sirius tugged him into the hug. The werewolf did not question it or grow rigid; he just held them as they sobbed. Hermione nuzzled against Sirius's chest as Remus stroked her hair. Despite her heart splintering in her chest, she felt safe enough to let herself go, to feel the moment.

When the embrace lessened, Remus was the first to speak. "Now, we need to sit down and-" Hermione shook her head to stop him.

"I want to go back to bed, Moony. I want to sleep off this bad day."

"How about we all do that," Sirius grumbled and wiped his face.

Remus frowned and held up a finger. "I hope you aren't suggesting a shag. Neither of you will last without tears," he smiled after he said it and Hermione coughed out a laugh.

"No shagging, but the company might be nice," She paused, and Sirius seemed surprised. "You can sleep in my bed as a dog, Sirius."

"I don't care, I just don't want to be alone," he murmured with a motion of agreement and Remus tilted his head.

"I have some owls to send off."

"It can wait. I need my friends, Remus. Please?" Hermione asked with bloodshot eyes.

He gave her a small nod. "Alright, but only because I don't think Pads will last without advancing on you in your hour of need," The werewolf snickered and hugged his best mate.

Sirius embraced him tightly and sighed. "You are a sod, but the best mate one could only dream of having, Moony."

Hermione waved them to follow, and they took the trek up to her bedroom. She did not speak as she climbed into her bed, just curled up in the pillows and blankets. Sirius had no energy to even jest or chortle at the situation, he just lumbered himself onto the bed next to her and closed his eyes. Remus felt a bit more uncomfortable with the situation but followed suit.

The curvy with moved over, allowing her and Sirius both access to the werewolf for comfort. She curled up against him, her hair a mess of curls just below his chin and her cheek against his chest.

Sirius turned and let out a small huff. "I just can't believe he is such an arsehole. He had to do this right after I started liking him again," The animagus breathed.

Remus patted the animagus on the shoulder. "It's alright, just sleep, my friend. You will feel better after."

"Thank you, Remus," Hermione whispered and took his hand to her lips, "You are an exceptional man."

They rested in somber silence after that and Hermione soon found a deep sleep. The witch didn't dream but could almost feel the sickening moment of her worse fear confirmed; Regulus was dead. Who else was going to take care of her child when she had to decide the very same fate for herself?


	23. Chapter 21

Her fingers ran nimbly over the pages in front of her as she reviewed some of her notes. Scenarios, possible ways to achieve them, and even the obstacles that would prevent them. Delving into her need to end this now that Regulus had died was an understatement. Her plans wouldn't work so long as her secret was found out. Hermione did not get pregnant from their union, and it would soon be noted as such if she did not end things.

It happened the morning before last; she woke up and went to the restroom to find evidence of her not being with child. The artic stream that replaced her blood seemed to choke her into submission. At least with the baby as an excuse, she could give herself a reason to hold off on her task. She not only failed Regulus, but she also failed herself…

"Working hard or hardly working?" Sirius's voice traveled to her ears.

"As well as to be expected, but we have plenty of opposition," Hermione couldn't control the twist in her voice. It was a shuddered sound that seemed only to make her want to stuff her books over her face. The witch desperately wished he would not see her strain, but anyone with half a brain could.

Sirius knew when to play the cards of a fool, so he tripped around the library with a sense of amusement playing on his face. "Is my mother going to be making any more surprise trips over?" He interiorly shouted at himself for being so dumb.

"Quite possibly, you never know with a Black," She responded with a sweet smile, regardless of the intensity in her eyes.

The animagus turned and his face balled up in concentration, even his sculpted features seemed foreign. "Are you going to talk about it or not?" Sirius asked as his head slanted.

Hermione sloped her head to the side as a quizzical look rose on her face; almost a complete mimic of the animagus. "What are we supposed to be talking about?" She countered.

Luckily for the Black, Remus decided now would be the best time to enter. "Good afternoon, I come bearing gifts," The werewolf said with a grin and brought with him sweets from Honeydukes.

The witch applauded, and her face lit with joy as she exclaimed. "Moony, you are a lifesaver!"

He dumped the bag on the desk over her notes, and he could smell the strong feminine sway coming from her. "One tries to be of service," He sniggered and bowed.

Sirius was a bit covetous of her attention, and lately, she had been supplying Remus with an abundant amount of it. In fact, Remus started changing his attitude toward her after he told the animagus about her knowing she wasn't pregnant. They haven't spoken about it, but he could smell her frustrations on the air.

Hermione was munching on a cauldron cake when Sirius addressed her. "Hermione, now that Remus is here, we should all talk."

The pastry hung in the air as she stared at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked after swallowing.

Remus lifted his chin to the ceiling before he spoke. "Can we just wait until after this week?"

Sirius knew that Remus was exasperated with the worst timing of her monthly and the full moon. He was gnawing on his knuckles and describing the tormenting scent she was giving off to his fellow Marauders. It was no secret that Remus was attracted to the witch, but Moony had reared his ugly head up and was leaping for joy at her obtainability.

"I don't think so, mate. We need to talk about this now," Sirius said, including a look of sympathy for his friend.

Hermione was rifling through the sweets all the while not meeting their stares. She knew if she looked to them, they would see what she was concealing. Hermione hoped that the perfume she was using lately would cover the smells she was positive Remus would be able to pick up on naturally. It was a difficult task; one she loathed.

Her shoulders hunched slightly and the tint in her cheeks was pronounced as she responded. "Well, what could you possibly want to talk about?"

Sirius gave the werewolf a cue of trepidation before clearing his throat. "Well, we know that you aren't pregnant," He answered bluntly.

The cake in her hand dropped to the desk; the color drained from her face. "How?" She sighed and shook her head, "Never mind, I know. The fragrance wasn't strong enough." She finished as she saw the expression on Remus's face.

Remus's face evolved to sardonic as he retorted. "Well, to be honest, I expected more from you, Hermione. You know that perfume can only mask the surface smells. It has been irritating that you doused yourself with poison."

Her chin dipped down as her cheeks grew rosy. "Well, I tried. It was bound to be found out in due course. I couldn't feign an entire pregnancy." Her voice was weak as she spoke.

Sirius ran his digits over a few bobbles on the desktop before moving them aside and sitting on the vacant space. "We knew before you did. Regulus told us he wouldn't be able to produce an heir," The animagus conveyed with an asymmetrical grimace.

Her face glowed with relief as she ran a hand through her mane. "You mean to tell me he couldn't have children? I have been beating myself up for nothing," She spat and shook her head.

"Hence the pastries, Hermione," Remus replied as he advanced next to her.

Hermione gazed over at the pile and let loose a breathy laugh. "I was so worried I was the reason. Leave it to me to fault myself for nature."

Sirius tapped the table and swung his leg. "Of course, which is why we are here. We know a thing or two about preventing self-deprecation."

"Chocolate," Remus murmured and sunk down to her eye level. "What he did was wrong by not telling you, but we are here to make it better. The last thing you need to do is a plot for an untimely demise."

The witch resorted to twirling her hair around one of her fingers to try and hide her guilt. "Albus mentioned something like that?" The witch inquired.

Remus took her active hand and gingerly untangled it from her hair. She pivoted to him and stared at him with a pout. "He did, and we are incredibly thankful that he did. We aren't going to let you run off and play savior, Hermione. Both of us have grown quite attached to your friendship," The werewolf confessed while running a thumb in her palm.

"But, Remus, I need this world to be alright. I need the Potters to live. I need to know that I have saved people like you and Sirius from the horrible lives you lived in my time," Her voice quivered with pain as she squeezed his hand.

"This is your time now, Hermione, whether you like it or not. Your death will only send us into ruins for the rest of our lives," Sirius said in a raspy tone.

She wanted to scream and shake both of them. It was mental to think that she couldn't convey how important it was to end this war. All her pain and anguish from her past was trying to explain without the story. Hermione determined it was important to impart the harshness of their reality.

Her grasp tightened around Remus's fingers. The witch's eyes searched his calm green orbs for anything. All she could collect was the desperation of someone imploring her to desist. She couldn't. They mattered more than her own selfish needs.

"You lived twelve years in an abandoned house before Dumbledore offered you to come to teach at Hogwarts. You were utterly alone, and my heart lurched at your pain when you finally told me about it. I knew that you would never see yourself as more than a monster because you did not have someone saying differently all that time locked away.

"Sirius once told me that your beginnings were very similar and I couldn't help but to cry alone at night for you when the war finally ended. You were gone, and the only solace I had was that you were with your marauders and free from your demons." Her voice trembled and cracked as she finished and the chill of her tears on her cheeks made her scrunch her face.

Sirius lurched and maneuvered next to his best mate in time for the werewolf to growl. "Why are you telling me such horrible things?" His voice was a warning.

Hermione slanted her head and revealed her neck. "I am not trying to be mean, Moony," She said with a gentle tone.

The werewolf curled his upper lip at her gesture. "Don't start that…"

Her eyes traced his face, and she folded her legs together before turning to Sirius. "You had a more difficult story. You escaped Azkaban after being wrongfully blamed for James and Lily being open to the Dark Lord. Everyone believed you were the secret keeper when in fact it was Peter. When you confronted him, he sliced a finger off in panic and disappeared, leaving you with the blame for three deaths. You were the fall man for your friend's greatest betrayal, and no one knew," She paused and consumed a ragged breath.

"It was twelve years. You appeared and throughout the year, the very same that Remus joined us at school, everyone was convinced you were going to kill Harry. In the end, through a timeturner and well-timed guesses, we saved you and sent you on the run. You soon were locked away in Grimmauld Place where the Order sat in wait and tried to plan a counter to the Dark Lord's second rising. Eventually, he used Harry's connection to him to manipulate an idea that you were captured in efforts to get the full prophecy. Even though it was fake, you showed up to save Harry. Your cousin ended up…" she trailed off and shook her head unable to continue.

Sirius had a knotted face and tossed his head. "No, this will never happen to either of us now. The story is simple now, Hermione. After a lengthy amount of time, we solve the Horcrux business and end his reign once and for all. The Potters raise their son, and us two ends up living with you until we are all old and gray," Sirius said with a forceful tone.

Hermione closed the gap between her and the Marauders, kissing each of their cheeks. "That's a lovely concept, Sirius," She breathed, trying with full effort to not engulf herself in sadness.

"It isn't a concept, it is real," Sirius replied as his eyes swiveled.

Remus took her chin between his fingers firmly. "Listen to me, witch. We are not going to mourn you, that isn't an option," His rumbling made her skin taut as ice ran down her spine.

Hermione took control of her motions and pulled herself back into the chair; her face was warm. "We should talk about this later. Can we go relax in the sun awhile?" She inquired with large eyes and a big pout.

Sirius erected himself and ran a thumb over the trails on her cheeks. "Only if you promise us something."

Her expression was insincere innocence and welcoming in a lascivious way. "What's that, Padfoot?"

The animagus scoffed and tossed his head back. "Merlin, Hermione. Don't do that, you manipulative minx."

Remus rolled his neck as he stood up. "Silly witch, let him ask the question."

"What is the question, Sirius?"

Sirius ran his tongue over his teeth to press down his arousal. "Promise us that you aren't going to disappear, at least without us coming as well. No one would protect you as well as we would."

She pivoted slowly and ran her fingers over the pieces of parchment. "I promise I won't leave you," She said simply and turned her gaze back at them. "Besides, I wouldn't have the courage to play renegade again. Let's go." Hermione snatched up several sweets and passed by them.

"We will meet you outside," Remus replied through gritted teeth.

"I will be waiting." She called out as she left the library.

Sirius raised his eyebrows and grinned dumbly. "Do you think she knows what she does to us? It has to be a werewolf thing. I know she has a bit of those tendencies around this time of the month," The animagus huffed with a curvature to his lips.

Remus let out an exaggerated groaned and nodded. "I am more than certain she does, Pads. Without a doubt that witch knows that we drool over her. It may not be conscious, but she smells like a love potion; sugar and spice with everything nice," Remus said with a hint of a groan after speaking.

"Maybe I'll convince her to practice having a few Blacks of my own…" Sirius trailed off with a wolfish smirk.

The werewolf shoved him and shook his limbs out. "Merlin, don't be such a fucking wanker."

Sirius tucked Remus under his arm and spoke softly. "Maybe we can convince her to at least give you something to dream about."

Remus rubbed his face. "Just once, Pads. Can you just be normal for one day? I am having a hard day as it is."

"I will behave, mate. I cross my heart," Sirius snickered and angled his head toward the doorway. "Let's go lay in the grass with her and fantasize."

"Alright… but just a little." Remus replied in defeat.

"That's a good man. It will make her smile." The Marauders left the library and met up with the witch.


	24. Chapter 22

She leaned on her elbows in the grass, leaving soft green stains on them as she read out loud. It wasn't anything substantial, just poetry that she enjoyed. The marauders rested on each side of her as she read the book and Remus subconsciously twirled a lock of her hair between his fingers. Sirius was resting his head on her side as he gazed up into the partly cloudy sea above them. If anyone were watching them, they would note that the wizards were far more interested in her than voiced.

It was the subtle things that made the tender, innocent moment into something grand. Hermione's laughter on the air at Sirius grumblings. Her voice as it carried while she read one of her favorite poems. The way her shoes would bob gently as one of them would read the book. If it could be sealed in time, this would be a moment to go back to often. A photograph of three people entrusting each other with their delicacy.

Someone had been watching them. An intelligent man is one who knows how to avoid wards, which could easily be ignored if you were smart about it. He saw the trio laying in the grass and watched the two imbeciles silently vie for her attention. It was disgusting.

Hermione placed the book down and turned to the werewolf. "What do you think?" She tilted her head as she spoke, and Remus's heart thumped loudly in his head.

He tried to recover with a smile, but his cheeks were warm. "I think you chose some remarkable pieces."

She reached out and rubbed his shoulder with a grin. "I am glad you think so," Her voice mingled in an amusement.

"If you two are done eye-fucking each other, I want some attention now too," Sirius growled.

Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes. "Always a card, Padfoot." Her hand forcefully pushed him off of her so she could turn around, gazing at the sky. "Do you think we can do this without me dying?" It was the sliver of hope that made the marauders glance at each other.

"Yes, we are most certain of it, Hermione." Remus murmured and ran a hand through her hair.

Sirius crawled over next to her and his lips curved. "Would you be alright with that?"

She snorted and rubbed her face before staring up at him. "Live with you for the rest of my life? What am I thinking?"

"I asked the very same question of myself when we moved in together. He does grow on you, I promise," Remus retorted with a wolfish smile, and Sirius nodded.

"I do, like a fungus. Somehow it tends to work on those with a soft heart."

"We would eventually have to talk about this living arrangement then. No doubt if I don't produce an heir, Walburga would be out for blood."

Sirius made a face and cleared his throat. "Well, that is true."

The man who was selectively choosing when to make himself know, decided now would be a good time. "Not having second thoughts, are we, Miss Granger?" Snape's voice invaded their peace.

She sat up and scowled at him before speaking. "No, I was not. Can you tell me why you keep coming over to my house uninvited?"

Severus walked over to the trio and folded his arms. "I am here about a problem you created, stupid girl. Involving yourself with Regulus and not expecting backlash…"

Sirius jumped to his feet and snarled at the uninvited guest. "Don't you dare come into this house and talk down to her, Snivellus!"

Hermione kissed Remus's cheek before getting up and patting Sirius's shoulder. "It's alright, Padfoot. He is only lashing out because his only friend is dead," She retorted with a heated glare as the Marauders stood next to her.

Severus sneered and waved her off. "I haven't the time for this. We have larger conflicts to tackle. If you are not going to produce an heir, my suggestion is to become ill with grief and show some semblance of losing your husband. Albus wants you to stay exactly where you are, so you best develop a malady and soon," The pale man said with an aggravated tone.

"I cannot produce something that isn't existent, Severus. Regulus did not tell me he couldn't."

The potion master gave the male Black a once over and his expression evolved to something wicked. "You have the bloodline available, or do I just assume that you are not as cunning as Regulus had made you sound. As disgusting as the thought of _him_ creating a child is… you have options you dare not use," Severus hissed, pointing his hooked nose higher in the air.

Hermione pulled away from the stunned marauders and glared. "I will not be creating a child just for the sake of a prophecy, Snape! You can tell Dumbledore that as well! If he wants me to have a child so badly so that this prophecy is valid and favoring us, then he'll have to come down here and make me, not send his snake," Her voice was vicious and it entirely through the marauders.

"Hold up; you are saying that Dumbledore wants you to have a Black?" Sirius's voice was shaky, and she glanced back at him with thinned lips and wide eyes.

"He told me the night he broke the collar that it was obviously a hint toward me having a child that wasn't a part of my original timeline. Neither you nor your brother ever had an heir before your deaths," She turned back to Snape. "Whether he agrees to have a child or not, it is completely disgusting to suggest I should force anyone into fatherhood."

Severus smirk was wide and toothy. "Well, Miss Granger. It seems you are in a conundrum. Can you imagine if indeed someone gets the idea to use this to their advantage upon hearing the entirety of the prophecy and plans for a child of their own? It wouldn't be a far stretch to assume he would bore a child to solidify his reign," Snape spoke with an arrogance that made her seethe.

Hermione knew he was manipulating her. It was something that she had felt was pushed on her from the older Headmaster long before Regulus's death. There was no denying that the possibility of it only favoring them due to the full knowledge of the prophecy could just carry them so far.

She wanted to mask her fear, but her face paled in comprehension. "You are talking about a baby, Severus. An innocent whose life matters. If Sirius even agrees to such a thing, no one's life is truly their own. I'll be forcing something on him he never wanted, and this child would be forced into a world where it was just another piece to a well-worked puzzle."

Remus rubbed her shoulder and spoke. "It would not be a horrible thing, Hermione. If Albus thought it was a wise choice, it just might be," Remus voiced with a tender tone.

Her vision turned to the werewolf, and he saw her eyes glisten. "But it might be. Imagine what that implies if indeed we agree to it, Moony. Imagine what we would have to do to protect it. It just seems very unjust for the child and for Sirius," Hermione persisted with a sway of her head.

Sirius felt awkwardly calm and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll at least get into your knickers finally."

Her face bloomed to match the roses she was growing, and her head shook. "I can't even fathom the jokes after," She groaned, rolling her eyes.

Remus viewed the potion master with a critical stare. "You may enjoy your participation in our discomfort, but we are willing to do anything for her. You understand?" Remus questioned, rubbing fingers over her shoulder.

"Which is why Dumbledore is certain there won't be an issue with this. After everything is done and over with, you can do what pleases you, but for now… a prophecy to end his tyranny is still active. I said my peace; I have places to be." He turned to leave them.

Hermione hemmed when he got to the door. "Severus." He pivoted to view her, and she gave him a small smile. "Thank you for looking out for me, even if it is unintentional. Regulus would appreciate it if he was here."

Snape left without answering her, and her shoulders curled as her arms folded to her body. "So, yes, I forgot to mention that…" the witch started as she paced a few steps from them. "Could you ask Lily and James to come over? I need to see her…" She trailed off, and like ice water, she took the air from them.

"Wait, what? We were having a great afternoon, don't let that wanker ruin it," Sirius scowled as he responded.

Hermione didn't turn to the Marauders, and her posture stayed balled up as she faced away. "Which is why I want them over. Please? I just need to gain a bit more dignity before I unaffectedly admit everything."

Neither of them moved to stop her as she walked inside, but Remus could smell it on the air. Hermione was mortified by having to do this haphazardly. Whether it was due to rhyme, reason or logic, she fretted about it. The door clicked, and Remus rubbed his beard before pivoting to his companion.

"We need a plan," Remus announced.

"Wait, why?" Sirius shook himself out of what looked to be deep thought.

"If she is going to have your child, that's only a portion of the prophecy."

Sirius's face evolved to an impish expression as his hands went into his jean pockets. "She is going to have a wee Black that's my doing, isn't she?" He asked, his expression boyish and mischievous.

The werewolf shoved him and stood straighter to meet his eye level. "This isn't a joke, Sirius. You know my feelings about her; I am not going to lose her because of—" he paused, and his hand ran through his hair. "Obligations."

Sirius stepped back and hunched his shoulders. "You know I wasn't teasing you. If you want to so badly, you have a baby with her."

Remus threw his arms up into the air and growled before he walked a few paces away from him. Sirius watched the werewolf grow unsteady as his feet dug into the ground with every step. Horrible timing indeed was Sirius's conclusion as he watched his friend mumble to himself before walking back.

"I can't, remember? I am not a Black. New from old. All that ruddy business." His words were sharp, and Sirius softened his features.

"She loves you, you know. I watch her and how she is with you. Just because she isn't married to you doesn't mean she isn't the most loyal witch to you and your needs. It has made me quite jealous if I am fully honest." The animagus said in a hollow voice and exhaled slowly.

Remus's face was returning to his calmer state when he spoke. "Well, she loves you enough to try to defy a prophecy for your comfort. Even when she was mute and viciously resentful… it wasn't at you. It was the idea of her having to force something on you- and quite possibly liking that little tether to you too much. I just need to go." He finished with a soft nod.

Sirius grabbed Remus by the shirt and glared at him inches away. "Go where? Run to where, Moony? Anywhere you go won't be far enough from your feelings. Trust me, I have thought about that, but we made a promise, and you won't be breaking that. Neither will I, so we best learn to live with each other, and our feelings fast," Sirius hissed with a narrow glare.

The werewolf snagged Sirius's arm and squeezed lightly. "And what? Tag me in, that it? No, I am not doing this, Padfoot."

Sirius shoved him hard enough to let Remus fall back a few giant steps. "Get a grip, mate. Let her make a bloody demand or two. Stop being such a wet wand and let her decide what she wants for once," The animagus barked with criticism as the werewolf huffed.

They stared at each other a moment or two in silence as they watched the other breathe. It was the first real period either of them could recall a division between them. Sirius knew that Remus had reasons to love this witch deeply. She had implanted such a difference in his life, and even his confidence had grown in strides since meeting her. It was the first time that Remus Lupin felt… lovable.

On the other side of the coin, Remus knew that Sirius felt similar. He could see the trials and evolution of Sirius Black. The more than loyal canine companion had his faults. He was abrupt, selfish, passionate for the wrong reasons, and even sometimes inconsolable… but the underlined position he always had was to shy from affection. It was a different chess game these days.

"Alright. We need Lily and James," Remus finally sounded, and Sirius gave him a nod.

"We most certainly do. Lily needs to be the go-between. She is fantastic at helping us with messes."

Sirius moved to leave, and Remus grabbed his arm. "Pads, I just need to hear from you one thing."

"I promise that I'll respect her wishes, Moony. We both have to, do you promise me too?"

"I promise, Padfoot. Whatever this witch needs from us, we just need to make her stay, alright? I can't express that enough. If she is gone, I'll be destroyed," Remus confessed with a pinched expression.

The animagus pulled him in for an enormous hug and sighed. "Whatever it takes, Remus. She isn't going to run off as some martyr without us in tow to shield her."

Remus embraced him with an urgent hold. "Thank you. I love you so much, Padfoot."

"I love you too, Moony," Sirius whispered and patted his back. "Now, let's prepare. She might tell us the sky is falling again and I don't want you to throw things in rage."

The werewolf chuckled and nodded against his best mate. "Okay, I will keep my anger in check."

"That's a chap. Let's go," Sirius finished, and they separated… leaving to go into whatever chaos was going to be tonight.


	25. Future's Past A slip in Time

"Checkmate. Moony, you aren't even trying," Sirius's voice interrupted the daze Remus had settled in.

The werewolf was exhausted; the full moon was two nights ago, and Christmas was tomorrow. They had Harry, Ron, and Hermione with them… along with most of the Weasley brood. Molly felt it was only appropriate to have everyone stay at Grimmauld Place while Harry wanted to spend time with Sirius… he couldn't blame her.

"Pads, I am done," The werewolf grumbled and settled back in his chair.

Sirius gave him a sympathetic glance and then followed his gaze to the three children huddled together. Ron was talking about Quidditch with Harry as Hermione was going over their next terms books. Her quill was racing across the parchment as she took private notes on transfiguration.

"They are quite a set. Remind you of us a bit, doesn't it?" Sirius questioned, and Remus grunted softly.

"They are better than us, Pads. Look at them closely. See how they fit together so nicely… makes you wish you could do it all again, doesn't it?"

"Ronald, don't you have something better to do than to eat like a bottomless pit," Hermione retorted as she wiped crumbs off her page.

"Hermione, there is nothing wrong with how I eat. My mum says all my brothers were like that," Ron snickered, and Harry slid from between them.

"That isn't a proper excuse. At least grab a plate," Hermione snarled and pulled her books out of his range.

"Well, excuse me. Not everyone is bloody perfect," Ron spat at her and waved the biscuit in his hand wildly.

Hermione heaved and closed her eyes before shutting her book with an audible snap. She proceeded to stand up and march from the room, her curls bobbing with her footfalls as she disappeared from sight. Remus saw the look of pain she wore on her face as she left, making his heart knot slightly.

"Maybe not, that little witch would give us a run for our money," Sirius whispered and settled back in his seat.

"It would be worth it. She is far more intelligent than anyone credits her." Remus murmured, and the animagus sent him an arched eyebrow in reply.

"So, are we actually going to talk about this tonight or are you going to make like it is nonexistent again?"

The werewolf indeed ignored his friend and picked up the book on the table. "I heard that Arthur is in better shape. We should be able to take them to go see him by Christmas."

"Moony, what gives?" Sirius hissed, and Remus's gaze was fierce as he took in his friend's expression.

"This, Sirius, will never be a topic of concern. The case is very much closed and basted up nicely. I refuse to ever speak about what could possibly be another horrific reminder of my lack of humanity."

Sirius Black wasn't entirely sure when his friend's endearment for the teenager started, but he was right, he wasn't allowing anything to breach his decency. It eased the animagus and the urgent warning bells in his mind were receding. They had started chiming after a late night of confession both marauders were giving last night.

Sirius with his worry that he would never surmise as a good godparent… and Remus with his admission to the teenage girl being a potential mate. It was a disaster. Sirius saw the look of loathing the werewolf had when he confessed. It ruined him and made the doubt in his heart about himself grow.

Werewolves. Such fickle beasts as Sirius would grow to find out through their years together. Unfortunately for them, they rarely found solace in partnerships. While the human could be satisfied, the beast would claw and bite. Mates weren't entirely unusual, being as one wild being speaks the language of another. If the girl were a werewolf, they would be of a similar nature, no doubt. However, she was a girl and him a grown man and former professor… it was not correct under any standard of life.

Still. Sirius felt empathy for his Lycanthropy ridden friend. It was hard enough to come to terms with a vicious illness, but to see a being of equal measure not within grasp was a hard thing to swallow. He would just have to find what he sought in someone else; it could be possible. At least Sirius prayed to any deity, magic or otherworldly inhabitant that it would be.

"I am going to check on the poor witch," Sirius said after their pregnant pause.

Remus continued to read his book and listened to Molly reprimand Ron for being so rude. Hermione went out to the garden to cry about what was apparently another slight by her friend. The boy was a fool not to see she was a bit keen on him.

Sirius strolled outside and pulled out a pack of stale cigarettes as he glanced around the overgrowth. "Merlin, this place looks like my appearance after Azkaban," He said, passing her but knowing she would come out from hiding when she was ready.

The animagus lit his cigarette and took a deep drag before sighing. It was a beautiful brisk night and thoughts of him, and Regulus playing in the snow erupted in his mind. He would never admit it out loud, but the ghost of his brother followed him as he lived here.

"I wasn't crying," She said with an indignant tone as she crawled out from hiding.

He turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "I didn't come out here for you, little witch. I came out here for the stimulating conversation with the night."

She approached him and glanced back at the door before speaking. "He can be so frustrating. They both are frustrating. Harry barely listens to me, and Ron never does," Hermione responded with a toss of her hair.

Sirius's lips curled, and he shrugged his shoulders. "Boys are quite dunderheads at their age, Hermione. It is a curse you witches place upon yourself," The animagus confessed with a cock of his head; much like his furrier self.

She snagged his cigarette and took a small puff; her face looked exasperated when she blew out her ragged breath. "Those are awful, Sirius." She choked as she handed it back to him. "I have a friend back home who used to sneak cigs into the garden with me this last summer. Don't give me that look," her voice was scratchy from the cigarette.

"So you sneak cigs and apparently break the rules at Hogwarts… you are far more like a marauder and less of a Head Girl than I thought." He teased her, and she huffed.

"Everyone deserves a secret of their own. I share almost everything with them. It sometimes is nice to feel normal and have a secret."

Sirius took another deep drag and slanted his head. "Everyone does."

"I just said that," She replied and Sirius smiled at her. "Why does that surprise you?" Hermione giggled at his perplexed expression.

"Just enjoying the fact that some things never change. Gryffindors will always break the rules. Sometimes for courage, sometimes for the heart, most of the time it is just a moment for declaration," Sirius mused and the warmth of memories cascaded over him.

"Smoking is hardly either," Her voice was curt as she folded her arms against her chest. "Why did you look so lost when you stepped out here?"

He took another drag and shrugged his shoulders. "I have more memories than I wish to have in this house," Sirius stated with a sway of his head.

Her frame altered and he could see the empathy she held for him. "I am sorry you are shut away here, Sirius. If we had another choice, I am sure we would give it to you. It isn't right for you to feel so out of sorts after this long," Hermione responded with her bottom lip jutted forward a little.

She was charming, and he knew that. He quite liked her when she wasn't yelling and recognized that she would make any wizard a delighted man when she grew into her confidence. "Thank you, but I am not your responsibility. I only ask that you make sure my godson stays safe. I worry about him," Sirius said while shifting on his feet.

Her smile was genuine when she patted his arm, and her head bobbed. "Always, Sirius. I love Harry like the brother I never had," Hermione smirked and rocked on her heels.

"You are too young to worry about this much in life. I wish it didn't have to be like this. You, Harry and Ron, should never have to worry about dying at this age. It unsettles me. We should be sheltering you from evils of this world; not put you all on the forefront," Sirius grumbled, running a hand through his knotted waves.

Her face scrunched, and her hands shoved deeply into her jumper pockets. "We do what we must, we all do. This is the reality we have to live with. I promise I'll take care of him, Sirius. Harry needs us," Hermione responded with a bob of her head.

He reached out and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I know, but I wish it could be different. It is an adult's worse fear when the next generation, our children, have to fight a battle not won by us," The animagus rumbled with a scowl.

Her cheeks grew pink even in the waning moonlight. "We can do this, Sirius. I won't let Harry down and neither will you," Hermione affirmed, staring up at the ragged wizard.

He lingered a touch longer than he should have but abruptly pulled his fingers away before finishing his cigarette. "Well, we will definitely try."

"Sirius?"

He glanced back at the disheveled garden, not chancing a look at her as he hemmed. "Yes, Hermione?"

"I hope when all of this is over… you can find your happiness too. Harry told me of you living together, and I just wish it could happen sooner. We will make sure you never have to be locked up again."

Sirius did end up turning to see the girl looking at him with wide, glittering eyes. "I know. That is why you three are so very special. Never forget how remarkable each and every one of you are. That means you as well; not many can say they are as intelligent as her professors."

That last word made Hermione flinch a bit and turn her gaze back to the house. "Well, almost every one of them." She replied and snapped her vision back with tinted cheeks. "I am going to go in for some hot chocolate, did you want me to make you a cup?"

"Yes, please. Make Moony one too? He will feel put out if you don't." Sirius wanted to kick himself, but she just smiled and gave him a motion of agreement.

Hermione cleared her throat and scuffled some of the snow with her shoe. "Thank you, Sirius. I know you came out here to make me feel better and you accomplished that." She soon pivoted and left the animagus to ponder.

Things would have been entirely different if he could have it. No missing James on nights to celebrate or nights to be somber. No feeling captive by memories or sadness of a life long lived in misery and darkness. Mostly, no more dark in the latter half of his life. If it were simple enough, he would hoard all of his loved ones away from the bubbling of dread that was consuming him.

There was a stirring in the air as he watched the two phantom boys playing in the snow. The innocence was stripped from him in such an aggressive vengeance that he forgot what empathy felt like from others. He could see now the devastation of a world to come if things did not grow sweet like honeysuckle in summer once again.

He wanted to toss rocks at the vision, clear it from his mind because as soon as the boys would succumb to their laughter and joy, his mother would be along. She would punish them for it, and it would be another lousy image amongst the rare pleasures he had as a child here.

His mind did not waver on its own accord. It tormented him with the rare possibilities that maybe he did suffer enough to find that content peace. He and Remus could seek a semblance of normalcy after all of this. It was possible, wasn't it? He grew the courage to physically shake himself out of his mind so he could trek back into the house of silent horrors once again to brave it for his godson and all those that counted on him.


	26. Chapter 23

Lily was sitting on the balcony with the anxious witch as they enjoyed a quick moment of silence. It was the calm before the storm from what Hermione just told her. The worn witch launched into 'Dumbledore's Plan,' that they had discussed before and after her relocation. It was not in the most beneficial light for those involved, each with a sad story. This summer she was going to open the chamber of secrets with the diary, being followed by a set name of Aurors in the Order. They would have read extensively on basilisks and brought the tools needed to kill the creature.

Hermione would then use the sword and destroy every single Horcrux. After the items were in wrecks, the Dark Lord would know she had ruined his chances at immortality and lash out. The force that had been at Hogwarts would have to make themselves know enough to go toe to toe with him themselves, or he will go on a killing spree.

The likelihood of him waiting to find the ruiner of his everlasting life would be high, so Hermione would appear with the necklace and ring. She would send out a Patronus to Snape, letting him know as a Hogwarts professor and 'Order Member,' where they were located. He had been claiming to be a spy since before Regulus's death as Dumbledore eagerly inducted him without a thorough vetting, or at least that was the illusion.

It would come down to a battle, she was sure of it. He wouldn't have the time to call for his numbers in mass at that point. He would summon his Death Eaters to his side and charge with who could be gathered. It would be beyond dangerous. Hermione finished the tale with an empathetic smile and rubbed her face.

"So, in essence, you are telling me you are the sacrifice to bring him to his end?" Lily said in a flat tone.

Hermione raised her chin to the sky and exhaled. "Yes, that's the plan. Well, it was until Dumbledore told me he believed if I do not have a child now, while we try to find the cup, it is only a matter of time before he tracks down anyone who might have heard the prophecy and finds out the rest. Why does it have to be a child, Lily?" She groaned and rubbed her face.

The Potter rubbed her stomach and scrunched her face in thought. "Maybe it isn't about who has the child, but why? A new line of old… Hermione, why do you think it was worded in such a way?"

Hermione's eyes traced the witch as they both thought. "A new line of old… and it was just such a random line thrown in there." The curly haired witch stood up and paced the deck a moment in contemplation. "The defiant will stand or will die to his hand… this all seems chopped up but somehow connected. I thought it was just Harry and me when I first heard it."

Lily raised an eyebrow and hemmed. "What if this has to do with those around you, Hermione. A new line of old that new line could be anyone with you couldn't it? Why a Black or even you?"

Hermione swished her wand, and her head swayed. "That much I do understand. The new line of old would have to be someone that was not born in my time. Someone that was introduced from an old bloodline, likely one that failed to exist past my time. Sirius is the only one who did not produce a child among those that I have…" she trailed off and covered her mouth.

"Those that you love, Hermione? A new line from old… Hermione, did you fancy them in your time a bit?"

Her cheeks were bright and heated as she gave the Potter a small nod. "It was never anything monumental, but both of them were- well, they were the marauders. Both tender in their own ways and damaged beyond repair."

"Why would the birth of a child seal his death or reign. That seems quite the suggestion, doesn't it?" Lily ignored the continuation of questions she had the subject so that they could remain on task.

Hermione stopped, and her wand grew slack. "It isn't the birth, Lily… it is what it stands for. Oh, Merlin… I am so stupid, Lil. I will have to fight him like that." She clamored as she was as white as a ghost.

Lily stood up and glared. "No, you are misreading it, why would that be important?"

"Do you remember what I told you about how you protected Harry with your love?"

Lily gave her a slow nod and pressed her palm on the other witch's shoulder. "Hermione, you are talking about fighting a war, pregnant. James wouldn't even let me do something so reckless."

Hermione gulped visibly, and she chewed her lips. "Then what, Lil? Why would the child matter in the end? An emblem of love living through such dark times? A metaphor for a new time? I am raking my brain for an answer that makes sense. The child makes no sense in any of this! Dumbledore suggested it, but I was sure it held no weight until Regulus came home that night."

"How much do you love Sirius and Remus? Is it both of them isn't it? They speak about you with equal vim. I can only think it would be both with their stories."

Hermione scowled and tilted her head. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Lily smirked she was pleased to see it before her. "Everything, Hermione. A new line from old. You love them, and this time it is entwined in this mess of life. What if the baby isn't about you having to have a bloodline. What if the whole reason this prophecy is spoken isn't about moving forward for the world alone? You aren't just defying him by fighting him; you are defying him by declaring your intention of staying. Love is far more powerful than any legacy left behind. You said their lives were so dark and grim in your time; each with a tale of woe. This changes that by making them have a reason to fight beyond just and goodness." Lily finished with a soft smile.

Hermione was the color of tomatoes and her face contorted. "Lily, but Regulus died, and I cannot help but think this is wrong on several different levels." Her excuse fell flat on her tongue.

"I know you and Regulus had an allegiance beyond us. You took him as your pet project, but what if it has nothing to do with what is right, but what is in your heart? You started out with the idea to save who? Just Harry? Harry and his parents? Harry, his parents, and the marauders? This child-" she paused and pressed Hermione's hand to her stomach.

"He helped create this prophecy. It isn't about you having your child, that will come when it does. However, he created the reason for you to save us and reach out to us. Harry created the heroine you had to become for us, Hermione. He shaped your need to see Sirius, not in pain. He motivated you to reach out and send Remus potions against your better judgment. Harry Potter in your time facilitated your desire to make the marauders and his mother live a happier life because that was his wish." Lily had squeezed a few tears out as she finished her speech.

Hermione felt relieved in a way as everything she said made sense. "A child shall create a new line of old and with it seal his death or reign. Lily, you are a bloody genius. He was the reason when I landed to start this task to save this time. I knew he was going to be born soon." Hermione paused and gave her a sheepish smile. "Thank you for talking me down. This is so much more important than a child. What if I never realized that my death would only ruin things?"

Lily scrunched her face and tilted her head as they sat down together. "Which leads us to the next topic of conversation. Them."

Hermione's lips disappeared as she chewed them, making her seem almost humorous in that setting. Lily gave her a moment to decide what she wanted to say, causing Hermione to groan and wave her arms. "I don't know, Lily. I don't know what to do or say," The curly-haired witch moaned, swaying her head.

"It is just us, Remus cannot hear our conversation due to the muffling charm you cast; tell me the truth. What is going on with them and you?" Lily asked with folded arms.

Hermione walked toward the railing, and her eyes traveled along her estate. That was the question, wasn't it? That was the actual piece to her puzzle. She had always liked them, crazy and unusual in their own ways. Sirius with his passionate personality with underlined love and affection so soft, it needed protection from himself. Remus with is wit and tenderness that reached out to her heart on several levels, making her adore him even from afar… also, though, they weren't the same, they still were them.

"I remember every full moon since my third year. A time-lapse of the same moment, different setting and time. There was this feeling, you know?" she paused and glanced at the pregnant Potter approaching her. "This feeling of dread. Not because I was afraid of seeing a werewolf and how they are. No, it was because of the sadness and pain involved with such a transformation. Remus would never tell us, but his fear of insanity was what crippled him most. I never wished that on anyone, least of all him," Hermione spoke with a mournful tone.

Lily stood next to her and gazed out at the spectacular property. "I can understand that. Remus never deserved that fate," The redhead affirmed.

Hermione exhaled and shook her head as she watched the birds fly and sing. "It was a real eye-opener to see how much Sirius tended to his friend. Loving and gentle Sirius Black who never had a break after we discovered his innocence. I was not fond of his willingness to get irresponsible like he was trying to live his youth again. However, growing up a bit more and meeting him now made me see it. He did wild things for those he loved because, without them, he felt like his life was meaningless," Hermione said with a tilt of her head.

The Potter tucked Hermione under her arm. "Tell me something, just out of curiosity. Could you live without one of them?" Lily questioned, pressing her chin to Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione gasped and shook his head. "No, never. If they had things their way, we would stay here and live out our days growing gray. It is quite a silly and unusual idea, but I had not given it any real thought until today." The curly-haired witch confessed through a large breath.

"With children and trips to Kingcross. With the dinners at the Potters and genuine happiness you knew they sought in your timeline." Lily added, and Hermione turned scarlet.

"Both of them? That doesn't work in reality. Not even in our world is that widely accepted Lily. One witch and one wizard that is that."

The redhead smirked and rolled her eyes. "Don't be dense, Granger. You really have no choice. Remus talks about you being his mate and Sirius nods and agrees dumbly with his pining. I don't think Remus would have it any other way either."

"Wait, what?" Hermione said as she glared over at her, yanking her body away from the Potter.

Lily didn't realize that Remus hadn't revealed such. "Oh, oh, no. No, that- I wasn't- I didn't," She sputtered, and Hermione was boiling with sudden anger.

The curly hair waved like a massive flag behind her as she stomped inside. She followed the sound of laughing down the stairs and saw the marauders casting silly charms and enjoying a drink as they waited for the ladies. Hermione entered the room, and the marauders gazed at her with a smile. Well, until they beheld her expression, then the little misty creatures disappeared swiftly.

"Everyone but Moony out, now!" Hermione shouted, and the werewolf stood up.

The other two marauders glanced at him and waved at him with a disturbed reluctance. Hermione flicked her wand and the doors shut behind them and she stood in front of the shy werewolf. She glowered into his eyes as she tried to stand up tall enough to meet them.

"What were you thinking? Why would you do that to yourself?" She inquired with sharp aggression which set off the werewolf.

"What did I do?" He snapped, and she snorted.

"Remus, we talk about everything, and you happen to avoid telling me that I was your mate?"

His face dropped, and he took two steps back from her. "Damn Lily and her good intentions.," He hissed and rubbed his face. "It isn't like it is a one-time thing. Mate is a broad term…"

"How long have you known?" She spat and closed the gap again.

The werewolf was feeling cornered and ducked his face to her eye-level while giving her a dark expression. "You know very well how long I have known."

"This whole time? Were you willing to watch me dance the dance to save everyone at the ruin of yourself? You never gave me the opportunity to even argue with you."

His lips parted in a feral sneer as he increased their joined space. "Do you want to know why?"

Her heart stuttered as she realized his grasp was not what it had been moments ago. His eyes glittered with his underlined nature, and she had all but rolled out a welcome mat. "Why?" her voice was barely a breath.

"Because the things I want to do to you would make your skin slick with eagerness," He leaned his mouth to her ear as his voice rumbled. "The desire to have you all for myself, crying and screaming my name is what keeps me up at night. I know you understand these things, we are the same, you and I."

Hermione wanted to keep eye contact, but his hand ran possessively around her neck as he smelt her hair. "This- plague. Do you know how often someone like me finds someone like you? I had to watch you play hero. Star in the role of Lady Black to Regulus… I have salivated over this knowledge for months." His fingers gently caressed her skin as he spoke.

"Remus, are you still with me?" she asked and could not stop her voice from quivering.

"No, he stepped out. It's just you and me, Hermione." He whispered, and she gulped.

"Remus, stop a second. I am sorry for being so abrupt." Hermione replied as she tried to calm her heart.

His fingers traced her skin to her chin, and he pulled away. "You. You don't understand. How longing really works for someone like me. I want to have you for my own, but I could never be so selfish. We have a world that needs you, and I am torn." His last sentence was soft on the air as she gazed up at his face as it moved inches from her own.

Hermione chanced to move, her hands that were shaking with the storm of emotions she was facing. Her fingers caressed the back of his hand and her lips pursed. The witch looked between each of his eyes in a search. She was searching for something, in her mind, she wasn't sure what, but it was starting to settle her racing heart.

"Can we start over, Remus? Can we just find out footing between us?" Hermione murmured, and his eyes flickered.

"Between us? Would you mind clarifying what you mean?" He asked as he gave her the chance to pull away from the heated mess they were.

She took his hand in hers and smiled at him. "Us, Remus. This. I wasn't sure about things before I talked to Lily, but I know now. I am not leaving you or Sirius if I can help it. We will fight this war, and we can do so together."

Remus chewed his lip, and his head tilted. "You promise?"

Hermione kissed his knuckles as she brought his hand to her lips. "I promise, Remus. I am not going to leave you to pick up the pieces without me."

The werewolf pulled her to him swiftly and met her lips with his in sudden urgency. He had her and was beyond relieved. Nothing else mattered as he finally tasted her affection so clearly. Remus was satisfied with just this and wanted to stop time if only just to stay in this moment.

Leagues away outside of a small village… in Japan.

There was a man who was concentrating with his wand out. It was entirely plausible, but challenging at the same time. The flames licked into the air from his wand as they danced and turned into a serpent. He knew he almost had it, but the difficulty was beyond measure. His effort depleted and the flames took off.

"Bugger!" The dark haired man screamed as the flames dissipated from the sky.

The small wizard a hundred feet away had waved off the flaming monster. "Again, Black. You weak of mind!" He shouted and bowed at Regulus.

Regulus wiped his brow and shook his head. "Give me a moment for some water."

"Don't be so soft!" The small local wizard snapped, and Regulus puffed his chest up.

"Fucking wanker," Regulus grumbled and held up his wand again.

"Again!" the man shouted, and Regulus rolled his neck.

This was the new normal until he knew he could return and help end it all…

 _Did you really think I was going to kill him off yet? More soon!_


	27. Chapter 24

Lily was braiding Hermione's hair as the Marauders were talking about things that Hermione had told them. She spent the last two hours addressing all of their questions, and a weight was lifted from the witch; she indeed was no longer alone in this. Remus kept watching her whisper with Lily, knowing that he would hear.

"Do you think you are going to wait?" Lily breathed into Hermione's ear.

"Yes, I don't want to make any changes for him this full moon." Hermione had spoken as she leaned back toward the Potter.

"And Sirius?" Lily asked, and Hermione glanced back at her.

"I want to have a private conversation with him. Regulus's letters to me were vast reminders that despite the difference in time and age, Sirius is still Sirius. It is a delicate thing indeed."

"Why did he write you letters anyway?" Lily was intrigued about that.

Remus had given her the bound parchment a week after Regulus's funeral. She wasn't sure she wanted to read them, but she did a couple of days after. They held many sweet sentiments for her and her kindness. Reminders of where to find the Horcrux they hid and what to say to Kreacher to get him to listen to her.

He also relinquished her from their pact. Declaring her freedom to love whomever she wanted… including his brother and his brother's friend. Reminders of who exactly Sirius Black is from her stories and his childhood. It was a very tender goodbye and one she will treasure. They may not have been in love, but they were friends, and she did love him for that.

The final scroll was blank aside from two words. _Finish it_. She knew it was cryptic, and Hermione would be using it for something else later, but she wasn't sure what yet.

"To say goodbye and permit me to see Sirius or Remus. He knew he was going to die somehow. Maybe he staged it to be that way so that he could die with his House intact. I am not sure."

Lily tilted her head and sighed. "I would have assumed it was staged if you didn't tell me you saw his body."

Hermione nodded, and Sirius strolled over with a broad smile. "Kitten, come with me?"

"I don't trust you, Black," she teased, and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"See, I won't even touch you," he insisted, and the witch laughed.

Lily nudged her a little bit, and Hermione turned to the redhead. "Just go, Hermione. What is he going to do without his hands?" Lily joined in the jesting, and the other witch groaned.

Hermione erected herself from the sofa, and Sirius slanted his head toward the door. "Take a walk with me?" he asked, and she glanced over his shoulder at the werewolf.

Remus had a warm smile on his lips and bobbed his head. "Go," he mouthed, and the witch wrapped an arm around one of Sirius's.

The canine animagus grinned brightly, and they started their journey together. He walked with Hermione to the yard and tugged her over to the cobbled wall. She unwound her arm from him so he could climb up and assisted her ascent.

"Well, let me get this out of the way first," he started, and she raised her eyebrows.

"What are we talking about?"

"Moony. I am thrilled that Lily told you about the whole mate thing. It was a day he was dreading since he read about them. He never wanted a reason for someone to reject him aside from the obvious. You understand, yes?" Sirius asked, and Hermione frowned with a shake of her head.

Sirius rubbed his face and swayed his legs. "Oh, well, alright. Think of it like this; there are two piles of people in this world. One of the piles is huge and abundant, and some of them are really amazing people. However, there is something not quite right for Moony. They smell weird, or their voice annoys him. The little things that his more wolfish side just wouldn't tolerate after prolonged periods," Sirius paused as Hermione chewed the inside of her cheek.

"This other group, there are maybe two or three of them in there. Possibly more, but the world is huge for one werewolf. They speak Moony's language, know what sets him off, and without realizing, they speak to his heart. Wild and exotic in their own way, they settle him in moments the wolf is agitated or restless."

Hermione joined Sirius in swaying her legs and exhaled. "What you are saying, Sirius, is that Remus's more feral side finds an affinity to me instead of disregard," The witch said with a pout.

"Exactly, love. It is so much more than that, but that is the sum of it. Prongs and I, we have exempt because of being part of the 'pack,' he runs with during the moon. Irritating or not, he knows we are his source of companionship. It is like you got to take the crash course without understanding and now he wants to shag you silly."

She met Sirius's eyes and pursed her lips. "Where do we stand, Sirius?"

"Where we always have, Hermione. Two awkward people thinking the other is sexy and delightful," The animagus smirked.

Hermione laughed and held onto the top of the wall. "Well, that may be so, but we need to talk about this. Moony knows how I feel, obviously, but can we talk about you?"

The animagus gazed away from her and huffed. "I hate this part."

"Why?"

"You are going to tell me that because of all of this with Remus that we should be at arm's length of each other."

"No, when did I say that?"

Sirius hardened his expression and shook his head. "Because it will always be Moony, Hermione. That's how this works."

She tilted her head at him and smiled. "Says who?"

"Then you tell me because I am clearly lost." Sirius's voice was flat, and he found interest in the wall's creases.

"I am not sure how this is supposed to go, but I am willing to give you both whatever I can," She murmured and chewed the bottom of her lip.

"Whatever you can? You are considering the implications of that sentence?" Sirius's voice was wavering.

Hermione took his hand and squeezed it without looking at him. "I have, but we have a long time to figure it out."

The animagus tangled his fingers in hers and exhaled. "You know, I never thought I'd be so happy to have stolen anything in my life."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "I bet you thought I was some snotty pureblood."

"I did, but I also saw that you were empathetic toward me when I asked about Regulus in the Leaky Cauldron. If you were truly interested in supremacy, you would have ignored me," Sirius mumbled.

"Say what you will, Pads, but no one can ignore you. You are too loud," Hermione teased him, and he laughed, squeezing her hand.

"I am not sure how this works," Sirius admitted as he chewed his bottom lip.

Hermione hit the back of her heels against the wall and leaned over slightly. "Me either, Pads. I wasn't planning on seeing past this war, let alone with companions," She confessed, her cheeks blooming with color.

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"Well, you are going to anyway," Hermione said and smirked at him.

Sirius's cheeks tinted lightly, and he ran a hand over his face. "Witch, just let me please?"

"Okay, Sirius, you have the floor."

"I don't do these things well. This," The animagus pointed his finger at himself and her. "I just want to know if you are aware of that."

Hermione giggled and almost tumbled off the wall, Sirius nearly missing a grab to steady her. "Sirius Black! I have known you since I was thirteen years old. Of course, back then you were a bit older and far more ruffled. However, you're continuously a reminder of what I had bared witnessed to so long ago. If I had no clue about you, would I be talking to you so plainly?" The witch asked with her lips stretched broadly.

The animagus hopped off the wall and paced a few moments before glaring at her. "Well, what does that even mean?" He asked and pinched his stare.

Hermione waved him over to help her down, which she leaped into his arms with ease. "It means that I know how deeply you feel and love, even if you struggle to show it," She announced with a bob of her head.

Sirius's eyes searched hers for any sign of reluctance as he gazed upon her. She remained in his loose embrace, her lips a soft curve; she quite liked him like this she decided. Sirius ran his fingers over her cheek, and his lips were wriggling with thoughtful questions he could not entirely produce.

"Come here, let me show you," She breathed gently and caressed the nape of his neck.

Hermione tugged him closer and let him take the initiative to close the gap. It was timid and explorative; the first time she had permitted him to kiss her. She felt her stomach flutter with the very same feeling she had the last time and whimpered quietly at his ministrations. Sirius pulled away from her lips before it became severe and chuckled.

"So, this means you aren't going to choose Moony over me?" he inquired, and she groaned with a smile.

"No, Padfoot, but I might if you keep asking."

He snorted and ran a hand over her cheek. "Fair enough, Hermione. I won't ask again," Sirius said with a bright smile.

"I don't know what Remus will have to say," She murmured and glanced back at the house. "I am not sure where I stand between you both. I don't want to ruin your friendship, and I am not certain how any of this will turn out. You both have made it abundantly clear that neither of you are heading for the hills," Hermione declared as Sirius ran a thumb over her cheek.

"Neither of us plan to do so. We have spoken about you at length, but this is all new territory for any of us."

She turned her vision back to him and gnawed on the inside of her cheek. "Promise me, Sirius. Promise me that no matter what happens, you will take care of him? If that means that this doesn't work and I need to leave, promise-" He stopped her with his lips against hers.

He wasn't going to make that promise, and neither was she. Hermione was always so selfless and subservient to their future happiness that she had no idea what she provided. She gave them a reason to feel that the future housed more than just mild satisfaction and temporary warmth in the sheets. The witch that was melting for him in his arms did more for them than she would ever know; she was their home now.

"No prophecy, curse or arguments are going to keep us from keeping you by our side, Hermione. Stop promoting your death and escape. We aren't going to let you anymore," Sirius whispered when they parted.

She pressed her forehead against his. "Alright, Sirius."

The animagus released her and tugged a lock of her hair. "Good, because this was starting to become the horrible beginnings of a shag to make you stay. I can be very convincing in the bedroom," Sirius sniggered while waggling his eyebrows.

"Let's hope not, I would hate to give you a pity shag," She retorted and pulled his hand into hers. "Let's go back in and see what our favorite werewolf is doing."

"Only if you tease him too. I will feel alone in my pining if you don't."

Hermione flashed him a bright smile and moved toward the door. "I might, depends on how flustered he gets."

They joined their group of friends and had the makings of a great evening… every single one of them was blissfully unaware of what was lurking just beyond their grasp. Somewhere, a man is writhing with a plan to undo what happiness was being cultivated gradually by her and her marauders. Someone that was, under no circumstances willing to accept anything less than his own will.


	28. Chapter 25

Hermione stirred and yawned loudly; she woke up content from last night's tryst. Leaning over, she nuzzled the crook of the earthy smelling werewolf. He chuckled sleepily and groaned. "Witch, I am not awake enough to cater to your needs."

Another arm slid around her body under the sheets, and she felt hot breath against her shoulder as he moved closer. "But I can be if you like," Sirius hummed softly, and Hermione sighed.

"My marauders, can I just enjoy your presence without the need to be screaming?" She snickered, and Sirius swayed his head against her skin.

"No, it is the rules, remember? Satisfaction is key in our odd little family."

It had been two… no closer to three months now? Hermione was happy that the marauders took it a bit easier than she thought in regards to sharing her. If she was sincere, she had the rougher time adjusting to such a feat.

James explained why they took it so quickly and from there it was clear. Sirius understood the werewolf. More so than both the men ever declared; they were inseparable because of it. Hermione's theory was that the animagus and werewolf were mates of a different type. Neither really actively seeking solace in passions for each other but held the similarities of understanding that she had for Remus. It kept a bit of significance, Sirius knew too much about it to not be involved in some way.

Now, months down the line, they had all found a steady motion of living. It had been close to perfect than Hermione wanted to admit. She had felt intense belonging with them and could not fathom a life without their love and affection. Which brings her around every time to her biggest worry; the summer was approaching.

"I think breakfast is in order," Remus mumbled and rubbed his face.

Sirius yanked her closer to him and started nipping at her shoulder. "Merlin, do you have to taste as candied witch dipped in sex every morning?" he hissed between his nibbling.

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "I don't know, Sirius. I think your tastes have gone. I need a bath desperately."

Remus stretched and then flopped on his side to face her. His smile was still sleepy as his eyes rested at half-lidded. "Good morning, you are looking radiant," he rumbled, and Hermione tugged him to her.

When their lips met, she released an audible sound of delight as his hand caressed her cheek. Sirius's hand ran up her side and cupped a portion of her chest with a squeeze. The feeling of them both teasing her in such a tantalizing way had become quite routine, but all the lovelier.

"If we keep at this, I am going never to leave this bed," Hermione sighed as Remus released her lips.

"Then we will have a true pandemic on our hands," Remus growled, and his lips ran over her collarbone.

"A swollen belly looks great on you, kitten," Sirius snickered, and Hermione gasped.

"Don't even jest about that. All this lying and concealing my lack of a child is going to come back to bite us." Hermione whimpered as she felt the werewolf slip a hand between her legs.

"I am sure Pads wouldn't mind fixing that for you," Remus hissed against her neck, and she moaned.

"Not at all, then it means you don't have to run off and fight a basilisk," Sirius said as he nuzzled her flesh.

Hermione did her very best to sit up and glance at her partners. "You both are baby crazy. Has James been insisting on having them go to school together?" They both did not meet her gaze, and she huffed. "Imagine my surprise to find out that my child would be going to school with a younger version of me. That would not work well."

Sirius scowled and landed on the pillow. "It is odd, but not something completely implausible, Hermione."

"I am going to go start some tea and see if Lily wants to come over today. You both go bathe and get out of these mental notions of a baby during a war." Hermione retorted and kissed them before climbing out of bed.

She had slipped on a simple sundress and flats while the marauders sat up and watched. Both were enchanted by her and her willingness still. It was as if they all just were meant for this. Hermione blew them both kisses and left the room, leaving the Animagus to grin humorously at the werewolf.

"Did you ever think this would turn out this way?" Sirius questioned, and Remus laughed.

"No, not ever in my life did it occur to me that I would be saddled with you and perfection." His voice was full of life and affection.

Remus shifted closer to the animagus who ruffled his hair. "I am alright with that. I am good with this being the state of affairs for the rest of our lives. Lily told me that Hermione was questioning her about what might happen after the war is over. She told our little witch that kids would probably be the next step and I suppose the color of beets was an expression Lily recalled," Sirius said with a smile and Remus rolled his eyes.

"I don't care if she never wants them, Pads. For the first time since Hogwarts, I feel happy beyond just mild contentment."

Sirius drowsed and stretched. "Me too, Moony. Most definitely do I concur."

Remus seemed to have been electrocuted as he sprang from the bed. "Pads, we have to go." He spat and reached for his clothes on the floor. "Someone is here that shouldn't be."

"Who?" Sirius gasped and followed suit.

The werewolf tilted his head, and his eyes grew. "Bella and Lucius. How did they not set off any of the wards?"

Sirius transformed and bolted from the room swiftly. He was practically flying down the stairs to see his wretched cousin with her wand out at Hermione. Lucius turned to the dog and sneered. "Don't, mutt." His voice was commanding.

"All we want to know is where the cup is? Regulus had it in his possession when Pettigrew killed him, but we haven't found a hair from the rat nor the cup." Bellatrix growled menacingly at the witch.

"Why- why would I have it, Bella? You know that I would have told Narcissa he gave me such." Hermione sputtered on her words.

The wild witch grinned and shook her free hand at her. "Oh, you silly witch… I know your kind. You want to return it to our Lord and get the praise. I've got you now," She snickered and turned her attention to Lucius.

"Kill her dog, let's show her we aren't here to play tea party."

"No! Honestly, please don't hurt him! I don't have it, or I would give it to you," Hermione was howling in panic, and the older witch pressed her further into the wall. "Pettigrew must have taken it, Bellatrix. I would never be so secretive about an heirloom."

Argos was growling viciously as his snarl grew. "Down, or we will hurt her, understood?" Lucius snapped at the canine.

Bellatrix caressed Hermione's cheek with an evil smile. "That may be so, but don't think for one moment I would let you become his favorite." She released the witch and tossed her wiry hair behind her. "Our lord requests your presence soon. I suggest you wait for the letter and come when he calls. He is not kind to those that are impertinent to his words. Your late husband would have told you if he were here."

Hermione shuddered and chewed her lip with a nod. "Yes, of course."

Lucius smirked over at the shivering witch. "It is safe to assume that you will know your place, much as your husband did. Rest assured, he will be kind if you are humbly at his service, whatever that may entail."

Bellatrix straightened her dress and strolled over to the apprehensive dog. "Aren't you a cute pooch… loyal and unafraid of what damage may befall you should your witch not comply." She teased and reached out for the dog.

"Heel, Argos," Hermione tried to convince Sirius to drop his aggressive posture.

The dog moved to stand beside the young witch, but Lucius stood in between them. The blond turned and flicked his wand at her. "You should really be more concerned with your safety. A dog is hardly a spirited defender against those with magic. Especially if you place your trust in those that are not your friend. I will send my wife your regards."

The Lestrange and Malfoy started their trek toward the sitting room, and Hermione nearly collapsed from the sheer surprise of their incident. When the fireplace went off, she covered her face and shook. Sirius went into the sitting room to turn the Floo network off with a spell. The last thing he wanted was their return.

When he sprinted back into the room, Remus was already on the floor next to the sobbing witch. "I didn't even think that Narcissa would tell Lucius where to find me. She would come over for tea and seemed so pleasant."

"They seemed desperate. Whatever he wants you for is a scary prospect for them to lose face to their master," Sirius murmured as he joined them on the floor.

Hermione pulled her hands away and gazed at them. "That would mean whatever he has in store for me is potentially very dangerous."

The marauders gulped in unison, and Remus rubbed her shoulder. "Let's make sure we send a letter to Albus and the Potters. It seems we may have to rush our little mission."

There was little resolve to the complications this brought. If she was indeed now being eyed by Lord Voldemort for a task… then it was now or never that they had to act.

* * *

Regulus was sprawled out on the grass and puffing deep breaths of air. He finally did it. The Black had finally had the capabilities to destroy the Horcruxes, and the evidence was sitting in a pile of ash on the ground, fifty feet from him. One down and just three more to go.

"Not a moment too soon," Regulus murmured to himself.

"Your portkey is ready," The small teacher told him.

Regulus stood up and smiled. "Thank you. You have no clue how much you might have saved us by spending the time to teach me."

The older wizard waved him off and pointed. "Just finish it, Black. Don't be soft."

Realizing months ago that his mentor was not one for pleasantries, Regulus grabbed his bag and gave him a nod. The portkey was on the hillside, and it looked like a small broken bottle. He only hoped that when he returned, his reception would be a happy one.

When his fingers caressed the glass, he was sprung from standing and tossed into a spin. He hated portkeys and traveling by them was exhausting, but it had to be done. When he landed, he was on a ridge that overlooked a town in the middle of the night. One of which he visited many times over. Despite their differences, Regulus quite liked that his friend and dear companion never changed.

It took the wizard a moment to collect himself before he walked toward the town, headed to a house that would remain dreary and dank in Spinners End. Regulus knew that he would be home long before he knocked. He also secretly wondered if the potion master would be relieved or angry with him.

His knuckles hit the wooden door a few times, and his heart leaped in anticipation. The latch gave an audible sound of being unlocked, and the door cracked open. When Severus took in the appearance of the ragged Black, his face paled. "Reggie?" The man softened, and Regulus licked his lips.

"Sev, I am home."

Snape yanked the man inside and locked the door with a swish of his wand before embracing him. "I thought you would get yourself killed."

Regulus dropped his bag to the floor and hugged him. "I know, I am sorry I haven't written. I would have told you how much I appreciated that Living Death Antidote."

Severus pulled away enough to look crossly at the Black. "Wiggenweld Potion, Regulus. I don't want to have to explain the details of such an insensitive mistake."

He laughed and shook his head at Snape. "Well, I suppose I can make it up to you after all is said and done."

"Are you done playing hero? You are going to get yourself slaughtered… for certain this time." Severus growled, and his scowl was potent.

"Just a bit more work to do. First, let's have some tea and catch up. Did my fake wife find her way?" Regulus snickered while leading his companion to the sitting area.

Severus snorted and waved his hand. "Just as you predicted. She is inseparable from them. Albus has found it most amusing that your assumption was accurate."

The Black's eyebrows shot up and his lips curved. "Both, you say? Good for her. Good on them too; she isn't the easiest witch to keep happy. I had to live with her sometime, so I know better than anyone. Two will at least even the playing field."

Severus took his hand and chewed the inside of his cheeks, making his face hallow. "Regulus, you need not do what I know you have planned. It isn't safe to take on this task. She has this elaborate plot, and it could be successful."

Regulus squeezed the potion master's hand and shook his head. "No, Sev. She saved my life the first time and freed us from this mess we were digging ourselves into. It is only right to meet her success on my own. Do you trust me?"

Snape gave him a small bob of his head. "Yes. I trust you. We just aren't built for courage, you and I. There are Gryffindors for that."

"We got here," he paused and pressed his fingers to Severus's cheek. "Together. We can finish it together as well. They deserve it, and so do we. Without her and her mindless determination, what would have become of us? You with a forever broken heart and me… well, I would be dead."

"Yes, yes, I understand that," Snape spoke briskly and pulled away.

"Are you willing to give this a shot?" Regulus murmured and Severus met his gaze.

"Yes, until the end."

"Until the end, then. We will have a new start, I promise you."

"Alright, Reggie, but only if you promise that if it is between death and failure, you find the steady gray area."

The Black pressed his forehead to Severus's and nodded. "Yes, of course, you bloody wanker. We just need the freedom to find peace."

Severus gave in, and his lips curled. "You look awful, Regulus. You need a bath and some sleep."

The Black pulled away and laughed joyously. "I know, I couldn't have picked a better time to see you. Help mend me up before we head to see Albus?"

"Only if you vow to get some sleep before then."

"Anything you want. I am just relieved to see you are alive." Regulus conceded, and his face evolved into vulnerable and unsure.

"Anything? That is quite a list if you are cunning enough to proceed." Snape sniggered and stood up.

Regulus jumped to his feet and smirked up at his companion. "Cunning? Severus, when have I ever proven different? I did after all fake my own death and learned how to control Fiendfyre."

"Before you even proceed, you need to get clean, Reggie. You smell of stale rice and ash. It is relatively repulsive," Severus retorted, and the young man rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but you are making it up to me."

The Black shifted with his bag from the room, and Severus smiled after him. It was the first time in months that he felt remotely content. He was amused at the turn of events but would never give the odd time traveler credit. She did, after all, push them to see things they had not before.


	29. Chapter 26

Hermione was letting the water calm her as it beat against her back. It had been a stressful morning and seemed only to be getting more complicated. The heat poured over her and steadied her irregular heartbeat, but she could still feel the anxiety in her limbs. The curtains had sounded, making her eyes catch the delightful form of one of her partners.

She did not speak as he slowly pressed her against the wall. "Love, you are far too tense for my sensitive nose. Let us correct it," Remus whispered as his arms confined her to the wall.

Her lengthy pale limbs wrapped around his waist as her arms sought balance by grasping his shoulders. The werewolf licked at the droplets accumulated around her neck as she moaned. It was slow and steamy, but Hermione had grown to love these moments separate from all else.

Remus had not pressed forth, taking his time to melt her. He had an abundance of patience, some of which their partner did not. Hermione was quick to turn aflame and even swifter to sing ballads of her love for them through the climax. He had never known a woman to be so desirable and enchanting in his life.

She leaned back ever so gently and sighed. "Remus, my wonderful Remus… please save me from my dependence to your touch." Her voice was heady, and he growled over her skin.

He knew she needed his ownership, to take control. He could smell it come off her mixed with the freshness of the water and the potency of her sudden arousal. The werewolf pulled away and twisted her, pressing her chest firmly against the tiled wall. "Hermione," he started and yanked her hips to bend slightly. "Hold still," he demanded, and she felt her insides clench in anticipation.

His fingers ran over her back, and down her spine, shivers were evident as she pressed her hands firmly into the wall. Remus watched his digits glide over her supple form in greed, grasping her behind roughly. Her throat gave way to a lovely stream of whimpers and gasps as his fingertips ran over what he sought.

It always seemed to surprise the werewolf how lustful his partner was for them. The heat and dampness could make any man crumble and beg to worship such a creature. Remus explored her reaches for a moment, tending to the flickering flame until his curiosity was cured and his more primal needs pressed forth.

"There are moments in time, my love, that I replay constantly." He grumbled as he shifted into a better posture behind her. "You outshine them all."

He brought himself to her entrance, and she whimpered. "Please, Remus." Her voice edged with need.

Slowly, as to creep into the moment, he met her, and she arched in relief and desire. Her musical sighs and pants were heard echoing around them in a symphony of love and yearning. Hermione wriggled her hips in a rasping heat as he fully sheathed himself with a bitten smirk. His fingers entwined in her hair as his other hand pressed decisively against her hip. The werewolf tugged her tresses roughly as he pulled out and joined her with more effort.

The unhurried and relentless werewolf took his time. Letting her become undone and feel the moment of blissful carnal relief. Keeping her edged just enough to hear her belt praising and intreating of all different textures. Her core was tightening even with his agonizingly unhurried pace. It was only a matter of moments before it would be too much for them both.

Remus bent forward enough to wrap his arm around her and nip the nape of her neck roughly. She sang loudly in pleasure as he rapidly increased his speed and took her entirely now. When she apexed it was rough and made him shudder with delight and empty his resolve deep within her.

They stayed melded to each other for some time, letting the water run over their conjoined flesh. Hermione was caressing the wall and sighed heavily as the shivers and twitches finally subsided. "Remus, this is so much better than a book…" she sighed, and he chuckled as he slid away from her.

"You are going to wear us out before we are old and gray at this rate."

The witch turned the knobs on the shower, and the water turned off. "Not this time, Remus."

He ran his fingers over her wet skin when she turned toward him. "I promise, you are going to be the only woman I ever love, Hermione."

Her eyes glittered up at him, and she chewed her bottom lip. "We are going to have to finish this soon, love. I- I- this is scary. If something happens, you or Sirius cannot try to save me, alright?" She stuttered, and his hand ran over her cheek.

"We cannot live without you, do you understand? You changed us. You changed our lives. Don't you give up yet and keep fighting with us?"

"Moony! Hurry, get her dressed! Snape is here, and he isn't alone!" Sirius shouted, and his voice held urgency.

Hermione jumped from the tub and almost toppled over herself as she struggled to grab her clothes. Her shirt clung to her skin as she struggled to yank her jeans over her legs. Remus had already yanked up his pants before Hermione finished her dressing. They left the steamy bathroom swiftly and stampeded down the stairs.

Hermione saw the three figures standing together, and her face dropped. It was if someone threw stones in her stomach and made her swallow roughly. "Regulus?" she asked and then ran to him when he smirked.

He grunted when she embraced him and chuckled. "My, aren't we full of surprises? I hadn't an idea you missed me so much."

She pulled away and scowled before slapping him. "I thought you died! This isn't funny, wanker!" she snapped, and he rubbed his cheek.

"I have a plan, little witch, I always have a plan," Regulus grumbled, and Severus cleared his throat.

"She has a point, Reg," he murmured and the younger Black knitted his brows while narrowing his eyes at the potion master.

"Don't you go siding with her now, Sev. I had to do it," Regulus grumbled.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at the bickering trio and cleared his throat. "Shall we have some tea?"

Hermione glared at Regulus who seemed to be sulking. "That sounds agreeable. I want to hear why I was lied to so blatantly."

The older man stifled a smile and followed the angry witch into the sitting room. The Marauders followed last and glanced at each other while everyone grew situated. Hermione sat between Remus and Sirius on the large sofa, Regulus, and Severus on the smaller one, with Dumbledore in an armchair.

"I thought we were having tea," Regulus said dryly, and Albus chuckled.

"Sometimes we forget what we are capable of, don't we, Regulus?" Albus questioned, and on its own accord, a tea tray floated into the room.

Hermione shifted and gave him a slightly smug smile. "I'm a witch who knows my kitchen, Reggie."'

Albus poured himself a cup and lounged a bit. "So, we have ridden ourselves of one of the Horcruxes?" He asked the younger Black.

Hermione grew rigid and gasped. "When?"

Regulus tossed her a challenged smug stare. "When I was in Japan learning Fiendfyre."

"Regulus! That was extraordinarily dangerous!" she shouted in shock, and a strand of excitement quivered in her voice.

"That's what I told him, but he had to do it himself," Severus murmured, and Regulus patted his shoulder.

Sirius frowned at the contact and cleared his throat. "What is the plan, because she isn't marrying you, brother."

"No, she wouldn't now, would she. Cozy between two dogs," Severus sneered.

Hermione was about to launch a vicious wordy attack, but Dumbledore held up his hand. "A fight I am sure we can avoid if we have patience and understand, Severus." His tone warned the potion master who dropped his defensive posture.

"So we do not need to open the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione questioned, and Albus exhaled.

"Unfortunately, Miss Granger, if we leave the basilisk, we might have larger problems in the final fight. You spoke of his affinity for snakes and his parseltongue. It just takes a quick slip up for us to be all petrified or worse."

Regulus waved his hand in a circle and rolled his eyes. "So in essence, my training comes down to destroying all but the diary when the time comes."

Hermione chewed her lip and gulped. "Bellatrix and Lucius were here today. They were looking for the cup. They also spoke of him summoning me soon before him. I have a feeling he knew about the destruction of his Horcrux."

"Then we must give him another reason entirely to focus on something less important." Albus declared after sipping his tea.

"Gaslighting?" Hermione questioned, and all but Albus gave her a puzzling look.

"Exactly, Miss Granger."

Hermione stood up and paced a few moments and arched an eyebrow. "What if, follow me on this, what if we announce that I am the time traveler to the paper. Tell them about me being from the future and that I am a muggle born. I would, in essence, disappear from existence and go into hiding." She finished, and the marauders scoffed at the same time.

"Over our dead bodies!" Remus growled, and Hermione shook her head with a smile.

"Not this time, Moony."

"But if she is at Hogwarts, taking care of a basilisk, then she won't be in harm's way," Regulus responded, and Sirius waved him off.

"What? You want her to fight a legendary giant snake?" Sirius questioned with an accusatory tone.

Hermione groaned and waved him off. "I will bring a rooster and kill it with the sound of it crowing."

Remus cleared his throat. "Well, that's what the little bit of research done on them says. You cannot put merit on that and walk in with just a chicken." The werewolf growled.

"We will discuss this when it becomes closer. Our concern with Death Eaters coming to your doorstep is a far greater issue." Dumbledore murmured, and Hermione slumped in between the marauders.

"Where shall we go then?" Remus questioned, and Albus smirked.

"The children are out for the summer in a week. I have it on good authority that the Prewett's have a safehouse in Ireland."

Hermione sipped her teacup and bobbed her head. "A good distance from the fray. If we release the information about me to distract their forces and spread them out when we provoke the finale of this dreaded era." She finished, and Regulus scrubbed his face.

"I suppose I will have to make myself scarce. Too many people went to my funeral not to be noted." He murmured, and Severus smirked softly.

"Well, my home will be vacant until the turn of the school year." He remarked, and Sirius lifted his index finger high gasping.

"I knew it! I knew that you were diddling my brother!" Sirius shouted with glee.

"Diddling, Pads? You couldn't use another word?" Remus murmured, his cheeks tinted.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, Sirius."

Severus grinned over at the witch. "Seems your problems are quite a bit more complex than mine." He purred, and Hermione laughed despite herself.

"I must agree. Regulus is a gentleman for the most part."

Remus scoffed and turned his attention to the Headmaster. "Albus, are we to send word to the twins for access to their safehouse?"

Albus glanced at his pocket watch. "I expect them, and the Potters will be here shortly. I have a task for them and felt it was more reasonable to nip it all at once."

"Professor, you did happen to find out what happened with Peter, didn't you?" Hermione questioned, her face contorted.

The wizened man nodded slowly. "Yes, Peter Pettigrew is in custody awaiting trial once you have moved to a safe location."

She relaxed some and exhaled. "Very good. History, for the most part, will not be repeated."

There was a clatter, and Dumbledore smiled. "That must be Fabian and Gideon."

"Heller?" A voice called out and then a grunt.

"Shut up, prat," a similar voice hissed.

Soon the Prewett twins walked into the room grinning. "We aren't as late as I thought." The man on the left mumbled.

The twin on the right gazed at the woman and winked. "The real Leonne. A pleasure to see you again." He murmured and walked up to her.

He bent down to kiss her hand, and Sirius shoved him. "Not so fast, Fabe. Someone far better at shagging already entertains her."

The wizard chuckled and nodded. "Fair enough, Sirius."

"Please sit," Hermione offered, hiding her blush.

The twins collapsed on the loveseat and Gideon smirked at her. "You are cozy with them now? We had a flutter on which one it would be."

"She decided on both," Remus mumbled, and the twins burst into laughter.

"Hermione?" Lily called out, and the witch jumped up.

"Lily we are in the drawing room!" she called out and moved to the door.

The witch appeared in the hallway with James and Hermione clapped. "Goodness, witch, you are completely twitching with excitement," James commented on Hermione grinning and reaching for Lily's swollen belly.

"How is little Harry today?" Hermione asked and rubbed Lily's tummy.

She felt the baby kick and smirked. "He is actively seeking an escape route." Lily groaned, and Hermione sighed.

"I cannot wait for him to be born. You both are going to be such good parents."

James patted Hermione's shoulder and grinned. "Bought time for you to work on one now too, Granger?"

"James, I told you, this conversation is banned until after we finish up our work."

The Potters followed her into the room with the others, and the twins shrugged their shoulders. "I have to agree with Potter. No time like the present. Our sister is on number five." Fabian murmured.

Dumbledore hemmed and pocketed his watch. "Well, a subject we can return to after business I am sure."

"So, this bit about a safehouse in Ireland?" Remus muttered and pulled at the collar of his shirt.

The twins tilted their head at the same time. "Well, we have one. Is there something we can do for you?"

Hermione nodded slowly as she sat back down after the Potters joined them on the large sofa. "I am going to announce that I am the traveler in the prophecy in order to cause the dark lord to fumble in a fury. I had been under his nose the whole time, and he will grow more frantic to seek revenge for my deception. This will be to finish the mission that Regulus and I started months ago."

"That Basilisk," Fabian started.

"Is going to be," Gideon continued.

"A problem." They finished together.

"We are going to take care of it. After the kids are done with school." Sirius murmured, and the twins nodded.

"We can help with whatever needed."

Dumbledore bobbed his head and ran a hand over his long beard. "Well, I do have something for you two to do."

They glanced at each other. "Alright, we are prepared," Gideon said turning his attention back to the man.

"Visit concerning members of the order. Tell them the nightingale sings in two weeks."

James paled and gulped. "Two weeks? That is so… soon."

Hermione nodded but smiled softly. "It is well overdue. I have spent too much of my life fighting this war. Much longer and I won't know what it would be like to live without darkness looming over."

Remus rubbed his hand over her leg and nodded. "We will fix this sooner rather than later, Hermione."

"Leonne, we have some business to attend to before you leave." Regulus murmured, and she sighed.

"I know, shall we go nab them now?"

He gave her a nod and gave Severus a strained smile before they disappeared together. Neither one of them wanted to touch the Horcruxes after their experiences with them. It was seen in their postures as they left the room.

Fabian smirked and raised an eyebrow. "She is an odd little witch."

"You get used to it after a while," James snickered, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"You forget, this woman had seen horrors and difficulties we could never imagine. There will always be something a bit off about her."

Remus rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "I prefer someone who is genuine. Why do you think I have been friends with Sirius and James so long?"

Lily giggled and nodded. "Very true, Remus."

Dumbledore shifted and rose from his chair. "Let's ready for farewells. I need to speak to the Potters alone before we head off."

The twins and the two marauders headed from the room in conversation referring to the Ireland house they would stay in for a week. The two Potters were still sitting as Dumbledore approached them.

"I will be waiting outside, Albus," Severus murmured, and Dumbledore gave him a nod.

"We have work to do after Regulus is settled, Albus murmured, and the potion master disappeared from the room.

"Sir," James said and drew the attention of the Headmaster.

"Did you find out what I needed to know, Mr. Potter?" He questioned, and the young animagus nodded.

"Yes, but it isn't pretty, Albus. Hermione Jean Granger was never born. I scoured where she said her parents were and where she grew up. The Grangers had a little boy. A muggle son named William. Minerva said he was not on the registry. As far as Hermione Granger is concerned, she does not exist in the future." James finished and grimaced.

Albus nodded slowly and ran a hand through his beard. "A new line from old, Mr. Potter. Hermione Granger was not born because she already existed at this time now. Souls are keen to do that in time loops. To be certain, this isn't a horrible thing. In fact, I suggest Mrs. Potter tell the girl. Such a thing will likely amuse her."

Lily frowned up at the man she had admired. "Albus, but if she wasn't born. Then how is she still here?"

"We all have our own stories to write. Now, I suggest you pack. It is going to be a long couple of weeks, and I do not want either one of you to be exploited or harmed. You shall join them in Ireland. Consider it paid vacation." He finished and headed toward the entryway.

"Paid vacation? I am not interested in finding out how those three shag," James grumbled and Lily laughed.

"I am sure they will be too paranoid to do so without charms, James. Let's join them before we go pack."

"Alright, but you are going to oblivate me if I grow disturbed by their romps."

Lily snorted and waved for him to help her up. "You have done much worse in your life. Like the night before our wedding? I am sure that rings a bell." She murmured, and he groaned.

"That was different. I thought they were asleep already."

"Don't argue with me James; I am holding your son." Lily snickered with a smirk.

"Fine… a paid vacation in Ireland it is."

"Good, I could use some fresh air. It's good for the baby."


	30. Chapter 27

They landed outside of a decent sized cottage on a green, hilly pasture. It was quaint and not at all like Hermione thought the Prewett brothers would own. Her stomach had tugged unnaturally at the traveling, but she rolled her neck and walked inside behind the twins.

"Kitchen is to the left, there are four bedrooms, but I assume you all aren't going to use them. The place is warded, unplottable and unable to be used on the floo network. No way no how is anyone going to find you here." Fabian declared as he did a small tour and walked into the living room.

"Drinks before we have to go?" Gideon asked and his twin nodded.

"Most certainly, it is going to be hellish tonight," Fabian replied.

Hermione wandered off toward the kitchen and Sirius followed her, he had a dreaded feeling when they arrived. "Love, are you alright? You have been as green as the land outside."

She gave him a small nod and got herself a glass of water. "Just a bit much for today, I suppose." She murmured and sipped her cup.

Lily came into the room and cleared her throat. "Sirius, can you give us a minute."

The animagus nodded and disappeared through the doorway, leaving the witches to stand in the kitchen. Lily wandered over and poured herself a glass of water, leaning on the counter near her.

"Hermione," she started, and the curly-haired witch swallowed down another wave of nausea.

"Yes?"

"I have to admit to a deed that was done without due process, but before I do, I want to tell you about what James and I found out." Lily declared and Hermione tilted her head at her.

"Lily? What's wrong?" Hermione inquired as she noted the witch's expression was grim.

"We went by your parents' house. We wanted to see you as a little girl and make sure you were still safe… you weren't there."

Hermione's face dropped, and she paled. "What do you mean I wasn't there?"

"There was a little boy; your parents called him William. We asked McGonagall to look on the registry for him, and he is not going to Hogwarts in 1991 or any year before or after." Lily murmured and rubbed her cheek.

Hermione's jaw fell open. "You mean to tell me I was not born, Lil?"

"No, Hermione, you were not born. Dumbledore says it's because at the time of your birth you came here with your timeturner, thus changing the course of it."

She felt faint, moving toward the small table, she sat down and gulped. "So, if I die, I do not exist past this. I will never be friends with Harry or Ron… I will never go to Hogwarts… Hermione Granger won't exist."

Lily waved her hands in panic, "But that is my point! You exist now. Your past is no longer your past. You are making your own history!"

Neither of the witches saw the werewolf standing outside the doorway as they continued their discussion.

"I may be making my history, but, what now? The war will end and-" she paused and groaned trying to shake the clenching in her abdomen. "I cannot just not exist."

"That comes to my-" Lily was interrupted by Remus coming in and waving his hand.

"I will finish this, Lil. I think I should tell her," He said, and the witch grimaced.

Remus sat down across from her and chewed his lip before taking her hand. "Lily is a good friend. The best friend anyone could have. You know that." He said and Hermione frowned at him.

"What happened?" she asked glancing at them.

"The potions she was making you weren't going to work. I told her that from the beginning, but she promised you nonetheless. My other- Moony, he wasn't fond of them because he could smell your dislike about the whole business. Things you don't tell us. Hopes you are worried to feel just in case you end up dying..."

Hermione scowled at him and squeezed his hand. "And you knew they weren't going to work from him?"

Remus glanced and Lily who held out a hand for him to finish. The werewolf glanced back and huffed. "Because, I told her not to add in the yew berries. I didn't like the way they tasted on your skin with the first batch she made. It made it all seem wrong. It made you seem wrong. The dark lie you were telling yourself about us being enough."

Hermione gasped and shrieked. "Remus Lupin! You- you-" her stomach roiled and she got up just in time to void its contents in the sink.

He rubbed his face. "I know, I am unfair and quite the sod for doing it." He admitted and she whimpered into the sink after she was done.

"You made this decision without talking to me about it… how am I supposed to fight this war with a baby." She murmured and he stood up, rubbing her back.

"I am sorry that I am not sorry, Hermione. You talked about children frequently in your dreams and hopes for a future. Despite what you believe, you deserve happiness too." He whispered and she grabbed the towel from the counter.

"Remus, why didn't you tell me?" she asked not looking at him still.

"Because I am a dumb werewolf who relies entirely too much on making the ones I love happiest. Logic tends to wane a bit when I see someone I love aching for something she hasn't had. Moony was none too pleased with your longing."

Hermione found his eyes and tilted her head. "Remus, this changes everything. A baby changes anything past this point. Don't you know that?"

He smiled and nodded, cupping her cheek. "Hermione, do you think we were lying when we told you this is our happy ending? After the dust has settle with this war, we are going to have each other."

She poked his chest and frowned. "You trapped me, Remus John Lupin. Don't think you will get out of the doghouse that easily due to your baser half."

"You can still leave, you aren't trapped. You will just have a bit of us with you." He snickered smartly and she groaned.

"Lily, help me out with this?" Hermione sighed, and the other woman waved her off.

"I am not going to argue or agree with either of you. What I did was wrong. I am sorry, but he assured me that this was in your heart what you desired."

"Hermione, look me in the eyes and tell me this doesn't make you content." Remus murmured, and her heart tugged.

"Remus, you still did this without asking," she said pointedly, and he exhaled and nodded.

"I know. I promise to be at your every want and need from now on with permission."

"Plus, you don't have to worry about your younger self going to school with your child!" Lily piped up with a smile and Hermione groaned.

"This was not how I wanted to find out I was going to have a baby." She growled at them, and Remus blushed.

"Are you angry with me?" Remus murmured, she could see that youthful uncertainty she had grown to love.

"No, but I am not pleased you did this without warning me. What if I raced to fight Death Eaters, unaware that I could potentially be hurting you by not one death but two?" She growled and he nodded.

"Not my most shining example of wit," he confessed, and she smiled at him.

"I will forgive you under one condition, Moony." She grumbled and her eyes narrowed. "You have to be the one to tell Sirius."

Remus paled and swallowed. "You don't want to do it with me?"

"I will observe, but if he moves to strike you, I won't stop him," Hermione said, and the werewolf scrubbed his face.

"He is not going to be thrilled that I did this without permission." He murmured and Hermione folded her arms over her chest.

"I know. I also know that you didn't tell him from guilt. Now, neither one of you truly know who is the father which only complicates this more." She retorted and he exhaled.

"Er, Hermione, I am really sorry," Lily whispered and Hermione turned to the witch.

"I know, Lily. I also know that you only did it because Remus can be a bit persistent especially around a full moon."

The redhead shuffled her feet and frowned. "He was a bit bossy about it. I am not used to Remus being so… curt. He promised me not to say anything."

Hermione shook her head and her finger went back toward the werewolf's nose. "Shame on you, Remus. I would have gladly spoken to you about your difficulties with the contraception had you asked."

He thinned his lips and rubbed the back of his neck. "I am sorry that I was not more vocal about my disagreement with your position with all of this."

Hermione groaned and scrubbed her face. "What am I going to do now? I cannot very well go running in head first." She murmured and Remus could not stifle the smile that broke on his face. "Don't look so pleased with yourself, Moony. I might do it to spite you."

His face hardened, and his arms folded against his chest. "Really? You would be that insolent?"

Hermione growled and threw her arms out. "You, daff werewolf!" she snarled and swallowed another wave of queasiness.

"You love me," he snapped, still holding his posture.

"When did Remus get so… assertive?" Lily questioned quietly.

Hermione shook her head. "I am going to the restroom, unless of course, you have a problem with that, Remus." She grumbled, and the werewolf moved aside.

"By all means, go right ahead." He sneered and she left in a huff. "Don't worry, Lil. She will be fine." He assured her and the Potter sighed.

"Why did you do it, Remus?" Lily asked, and he thinned his lips.

"Because Dumbledore was right, she is the reason this prophecy is here. His weakness is not just the Horcruxes, but what she fights for. It is her desire to be here when she is given the hard choice on whether to die a martyr or live."

"But she has you and Sirius; I don't think she would do that." Lily declared, and Remus shook his head.

"She would die for us more so now than ever before. Love is what makes us have courage, but she needed a reason to stay. Her devastation when she thought she failed Regulus was not for him… it was for herself. Scents don't lie." He finished and exhaled. "Sirius is going to take this rough."

Lily patted his arm. "He will. You will deserve it too, Remus. I may be your ally in this, but I never doubted that it was wrong."

Hermione screamed from the other room and made them dash from the kitchen. "I knew it! I wasn't wrong!" She shouted and Sirius was frowning as she was gazing at a picture.

"What?" Sirius exclaimed, and she pointed at the picture on the wall.

"The founders, see! Gryffindor with his sword. Hufflepuff with her cup. Slytherin wearing his locket and Ravenclaw wearing her diadem!" She hollered and pointed at the old drawing. "The diadem! That is the fifth Horcrux. Why didn't I remember he made that before he left school? I need to owl Albus right now!" She was lurking toward the sitting room but grew light-headed.

The twins frowned as Sirius snagged her in his arms. "Kitten, are you feeling alright? I am starting to grow concerned."

Hermione huffed and smiled at him. "Just travel wore, darling."

Fabian and Gideon smirked at each other and waved her into the sitting room. "Travel worn?" Fabian hissed.

"I have seen this type of worn before but not from apparating." Gideon snickered, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I am going to write out a letter, send it off for me?" She asked the twins who nodded.

James was chuckling and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you knocked her up, Pads?"

Remus socked the stag animagus in the arm. "Hold your tongue, Prongs. At least while the Prewetts are here."

Hermione ignored them and handed Gideon the letter. "I know where it is, but it might be tricky. We will search for it once we get to Hogwarts."

"Sure, because you will find the lost diadem," Fabian scoffed, and Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"We did before in my time. We can do it again." Hermione retorted, and the twins waved her off.

"Well, hate to leave," Fabian murmured.

"But we have actual work to do." Gideon continued with a smile.

"Have fun and," Fabian sneered.

"Don't ruin our sheets." They finished together.

Once the twins bid them goodbye, Sirius stood up and glared. "Who is going to tell me what is going on?"

Remus's lips twitched before he spoke. "Well, I wasn't reasonable."

Sirius rose an eyebrow. "Not unusual for you. What did you do?" he asked with a sharp tone.

"I told Lily to sabotage her potions," Remus replied and winced at the confusion splayed on Sirius's face.

"You did what? How? What's wrong? Is she sick?"

James chuckled and waved his hand. "For the next six months she will be."

The realization appeared on Sirius's face and then he deadpanned. No one expected him to sucker punch the werewolf… well, aside from the witch that was sitting there covering her face before it happened. "You, stupid arse!" Sirius snarled as the werewolf recovered from the blow.

"I deserved that," Remus grumbled and Sirius shook his head.

"Why? Why would you do something so moronic to her? We both love her so much and you go and do this stupid shit?" Sirius spat and Hermione stood up, running her hand over his arm.

"Sirius," she breathed, and he glanced at her with fury still in his eyes.

"Why are you calm about this? He lied to us both."

"He was doing what he thought was best. We can be angry, but we cannot punish him for it," Hermione told him and his face released its anger.

"You are alright with this?"

"I am… adjusting. I only found out earlier."

Sirius exhaled slowly and shook his head. "I will never understand werewolves and their bloody territorial shit." He snarled and marched from the room and out the back door.

Remus waved off James who moved to follow. "I will go talk to him. He deserves to have his side heard. Angry or not, we both love her."

Remus walked over and kissed Hermione's forehead. "Be kind," she whispered, and he cupped her cheek.

"Always, he loves you as much as I do. If the table was turned, I would have done more than just hit him." Remus sighed and followed the distraught animagus.

James rocked on his feet and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, what a way to start a vacation, huh?"

"You have no excuse not to say anything, Prongs," Hermione grumbled, and he grinned at her.

"I just wanted Moony to find his ballocks and tell you himself. It isn't often that Remus is quite as erratic as he was. He sure does love you an awful lot."

"Enough to protect you any way he knows how. Even if it is from yourself," Lily muttered, and Hermione sighed.

"Silly werewolf, when will he learn I don't need it."

"When you start loving yourself enough to know that you matter more to them than anything else in this world now, Hermione. Best start acting like it, you have a wee marauder growing in your stomach." James finished with a nod.

"This does put a damper on being a selfless martyr," she snickered and sighed, rubbing a hand over her lower abdomen. "My bloody mental marauders."

Hermione groaned and shook her head. "Why did this start now?" she growled at her sickness and sat back down.

"Well, I assume you probably were too happy to note the other symptoms until today. You had quite the busy day and traveling has never been fun," Lily murmured and rubbed her swollen belly as she sat down next to her.

"I am going to make you some ginger tea and get you some toast. Be back in a jiff," James told Hermione.

When he disappeared, Hermione sighed. "Hopefully they work it out."

"They will. If anything, they will have a scuffle, let the blood boil over and then come in laughing."

Hermione lounged and closed her eyes. "This isn't going to be easy. There are going to be things we have to do that I am now worried to accomplish." Her voice was small.

"Then don't. You played your part, don't worry about the rest. You aren't some nameless hero, you are our friend, always." Lily told her.

The back door sounded, and Sirius was chuckling. "So, we have a deal?" He asked, and Remus snorted.

"We are not naming the child after a Quidditch star, Pads." Remus growled and Hermione grunted.

"Naming already? You crazy wizards," Hermione sighed, rubbing her face.

She felt the couch sink next to her, and a beard tickled her neck. "Kitten, I have a question," Sirius whispered.

"You are going to ask it anyway, so ask it, Sirius," Hermione mumbled without opening her eyes.

"How do you feel about Jamaica in February?" Sirius questioned and Hermione glared over at him.

"For what?" she retorted.

"A vacation, you, twit," he snickered, and she sighed.

"Our child will only be three months old. No vacations for at least two years." She spat, and Remus chuckled.

"I told you, she isn't going anywhere for the next twelve years." Remus sniggered, and Lily laughed.

"Don't go that far, Remus. She may just run off without you two at this rate."

"It is tempting," Hermione grumbled, and Sirius collapsed on her lap.

"No, I think not," he rumbled, and his fingers gingerly touched her stomach. "You are going to grow, little guy."

"Sirius, please stop talking to my uterus until I have at least something to show for it."

Remus flopped down in the armchair and she glanced over at him. "Oh, not to worry, I am still in loads with Padfoot. We have just come to an understanding."

"He promised me that you aren't going anywhere now. I can live with that," Sirius murmured and she stroked his hair.

"We have to talk about the basilisk," Hermione murmured, and the marauders jerked in unison.

"You cannot be seriously thinking you are going to go kill it still," Sirius growled, and his face went to her eye level.

"No," she paused and pressed a finger to his chest. "You are."

Remus scowled and shifted his position. "You are relinquishing your duties to us?"

She nodded and smirked. "I would rather not, but unless you have a better plan…"

"No, this is good, I like this compromise," Sirius said with a nod.

"Regulus will assist you. I am going to find the diadem while you kill the basilisk and take its fang."

Remus scowled and sighed. "It isn't somewhere unsafe is it?"

"No, it is where lost things go at Hogwarts. I will find it, you will kill the snake and we will destroy the Horcruxes all at once." Hermione explained, and the Marauders shook their heads.

James came in with tea for the witches and a few plates of toast. "What did I miss?"

"Apparently Hermione is going to teach them how to kill a giant snake, and then they will finish off all the Horcruxes. Nothing but the usual." Lily said dryly, and James grinned.

"I have always wanted to kill a giant snake, let's do it."

Hermione swayed her head after sipping her tea. "What are they going to do once the adventure is gone?"

"Have a few more children," Lily laughed, and Hermione paled.

"Don't wish that on me yet, Lily. I haven't even come to terms with the first one."

Remus groaned and smiled. "By Christmas you better."

"I hope so, or else we are going to be one odd couple raising our baby together." Sirius snickered, and Hermione sighed.

"You both are insane, but I love you."

"We most certainly love you," Remus replied, and Sirius nodded.

"Without a doubt."

Hermione was still grappling with the idea that she was going to live past the summer. A dark fear filled her as she realized the prophecy and its words. The child. The defiant one. The Nightingale. What was going to happen if she didn't stand up to be the hero? This was what the prophecy was about, wasn't it?


	31. Chapter 31

**Author Notes: Guys! It's been a while! This is short, but we're coming to the cusp of the climax, are you ready? I wasn't and that's why it took me so long. I'm sorry, and I hope this makes it up to you.**

* * *

The defining next few days were that of busywork. Remus, Lily, and Hermione spent a reasonable amount of time pouring over the books that Hermione packed. It was all on the basis of basilisks and notes of what Harry encountered in the Chamber of Secrets. Lily several times moved uncomfortably at the idea that her son in the future of exposure to such a deadly creature, but Hermione assured her that he was a stellar young wizard.

Sirius spent his time trying desperately to get Hermione to relax and not take on too much. It was heavily noted that he became more neurotic than anyone had seen him ever. It was as if she was breakable now, and it occurred to him that they were doing something deadly. James tried his best to lighten the conversation with the dog animagus and get him in better spirits, but he was not having it.

Hermione was resting against Remus's thigh on the floor, and her legs were crossing over Sirius's lap. It was no secret that this couldn't have been more commonplace, but Sirius kneading her feet gingerly was a sign that this conversation was causing him anxiety.

"Well, we could see about the rooster to be positive. Something about the crowing doesn't kill them per se, but this book describes incapacitation." Hermione murmured as she set down her book.

"Hermione, can we not do this whole snake thing? What if we don't end up killing it, and he takes control of the beast?" Sirius murmured then gnawed his bottom lip.

"Pads, you need to trust me. This won't work, and we won't be able to finish this if you don't," Hermione insisted as moved.

Lily nodded, rubbing her stomach. "I can't say I want to volunteer my husband for slaughter either, but I have to agree with Hermione. He knows the basilisk is there. He might try to retrieve it if he thinks the battle won't be his."

James flopped over the couch and nudged Sirius. "Come on, mate. We need to trust. Dumbledore said he would assist her, he will likely do the same for us," James reassured him, and Sirius bowed his head.

"Don't worry, mate, we can handle a bloody snake," Remus mumbled and kissed Hermione's hair. "I appreciate this idea much more than her doing it."

"One last thing," Sirius said, holding a finger up. "You aren't taking our child into the fray, Hermione. It's just not going to be a concept I will allow."

Hermione groaned and rubbed her face. "Sirius, I love you and your determination, but you have little choice in the matter."

Remus and Sirius gazed at each other; they just weren't going to accept this. Neither one of them was keen at her even leaving the safe house. It was real and tangible now. This was their future, and they would be damned to the dark reaches of the veil if they allowed it.

"A conversation for later," Hermione said, shutting her book. "For now, I need to run to the loo, and we have to pack for Hogwarts."

The curly-haired witch walked out of the room, and the marauders were giving each other a replicated look. "I know that face. What is it?" Lily asked with a scowl.

"We can't let her go. She will get killed," James murmured with a nod.

Sirius tilted his head and tightened his lips. "Moony, where are those sheets of parchment my brother left her?"

Remus waved his hand to the table and tilted his head. "What's wrong, Pads?" he asked as the animagus stood up and paced to the table.

He was digging through the sheets until he came upon the cryptic one line. Scrutinizing it, he noted the handwriting. It was as if a light went on in his mind and blinded him to all else. "I have to go! I'll see you at Hogwarts!" Sirius shouted and pocketed the page.

"Wait, where are you going!" Lily gasped, trying to stand.

Sirius was at the door before he could respond. "I'm going to prevent her from dying!" he shouted and left within seconds.

The room was dumbfounded, and James arched an eyebrow. "Is it me, or is this his new normal? I miss the arsehole personally."

Remus stood up and wandered to the table. He took a quick inventory of the papers and notes Hermione had splayed out, but something occurred to the man. Some of these were written by Regulus. This was their work. "No, he is right…" Remus mumbled. "He went to go find out what would be the best course of action from the one wizard who could tell him where she hid the Horcruxes."

* * *

Sirius was nearly pounding on the small door in a dingy village. The door opened, and Severus was standing at the door, he was down to a pair of green shorts. The man looked beyond grumpy as he rolled his eyes and offered Sirius to enter. There were no words as the animagus wandered into the house.

He was uncomfortable, a bit out of his element, and frustrated. The room was small and covered in notes, books, and trinkets. Never in Sirius's life did he plan to be in Severus's house. His brother was splayed, nearly naked, on the sofa with a book in hand. He set it down and frowned up at his brother.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Regulus huffed with a twitch of his nose. "We don't need to go to Hogwarts until later."

Sirius ran fingers through his hair before offering up the page. "Tell me, why did you write this for me?"

Regulus smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "It took you long enough. Are you ready?"

"What do we have to do? I can't lose her now, Reg. She is holding my child."

Regulus sat up with large eyes. "She pregnant?

Sirius just motioned agreement as he thinned his lips. "Tell me, what do we have to do to prevent her from stepping in front of him and risking her life for us."

Regulus shook his head and waved his hand in a circle. "There is no way to stop that. Even if we try, Sirius. She's going to do it because that is the design of the prophecy. She will have the stone with her, but I don't know how it will affect the baby."

"What stone are you talking about?"

Regulus's expression evolved to something more menacing. "She didn't tell you about that? What was she even thinking? What is she planning? This isn't what we talked about."

Sirius huffed and waved the nearly empty parchment. "She's going to try and finish it."

"Well, we will just have to do it, brother. If we do the plan the way we had set it up without her, we can push her to be distracted by the last Horcrux," Regulus mused.

Severus returned with a dark robe on and a glare. "Regulus, you promised me."

"I know what I promised," Regulus growled. "She's more important than that."

"She's not more important than your life!" Severus snapped.

Sirius snarled as he pointed his wand to Snape. "She's more important than all our lives. If it weren't for her, we would all be dead or eventually dead. Don't you understand?"

Severus narrowed his gaze at the animagus. "We won't be dying for her."

"No, we won't," Sirius breathed and turned back to his brother. "What does the ring do?"

Regulus stood up and yanked up a blanket around his shoulders. "Let's go over all our plan, Sirius. I have a new one that does put her in harm's way. It's the least I could do for her."

"You promise?" Sirius asked with a pout as he lowered his wand.

Regulus breathed and bobbed his head. "Let's go. I hid my notes in a place no one would find it."

"Okay, brother, I trust you," Sirius sighed.

Regulus arched an eyebrow. "That would be a first."

"Well, stranger things have happened. I ended up with your wife."

The younger Black rolled his eyes. "Please, brother. She was never truly mine. She was in love with you and Remus since she saw you both wandering Diagon Alley the first week she was here. I was just oblivious of it."

"Let's go," Sirius agreed.

"Clothes first, Regulus?" Severus grunted.

Regulus grinned and nodded. "Yes, I suppose so. Let's get dressed, Sev," he paused and turned to his brother. "This might be a moment. You were interrupting after all."

Sirius grimaced and waved him off. "I'll step outside and scratch my arse as a dog. Tell when you're ready."

Regulus winked and wandered off down the hallway.

"If you do something to get him killed, I'll pull your insides out," Severus warned and left Sirius in the sitting room.

Sirius, despite his dislike for the wizard, could understand that sentiment. He slowed his anxiety and prepared his mind as he stepped outside. It was going to be a long day and possibly a hard one. There was a fear that she would do this from the beginning. Run off to try and save the world. He had to stop it.


End file.
